S A L V A T O R E
by RunWithJacobBlack
Summary: AU When Jade & her family move from Australia to Forks, Jade hates everything about the place, until, she meets Jacob Black. And now, her life is endanger & needs Jacob's protection. But will Jacob always be there to protect her? And who is Jade to Jacob?
1. New Girl

_**PREFACE**_

. S . A . L . V . A . T . O . R . E .

For what I have tasted of love so far, it only brings one word to my mind.

Salvatore.

The meaning of savour in Italian.

The **S** stands for Saviour

The **A** for Adore

**L** for Love

**V** for victory upon which we felt

**A**. An apple of my eye

**T** for the trust that I have so much for him from the day that we first met

**O** for Over the Moon, to how I felt when I was with him

**R** standing for rough to the road we had to travel to get so far

and...

**E** for Eternal for the love that I have for him and he has for me.

Jacob Black was my saviour from the second we met. If it wasn't for him, I may not still be here...

- Jade Lillian

I couldn't believe what my mum was making me do… We were moving to Forks Washington in America, for her work as a photographer of animals and landscapes.

We used to live near Alice Springs Australia, in the middle of the Australian red desert. It was just about always dry there, and when it did rain, it was torrential storms with loud thunder, incredible lightning and as some people around us called it 'big rain' which at times was endless rain for days or weeks on end.

It was cool at some times of the year and blazing hot in the day during summer, though freezing cold in the night. It was a place of extremes and I loved it. I had lived in the desert all of my life and if it had been up to me, I still would be.

I couldn't believe it when my mum –Tess– had told me that she had gotten a promotion and that we were going to America. I didn't want to go and wished that I hadn't, but like usual, mum brushed it off as my rebellious attitude of been a teen, as my not wanting to go. A lot of the time, back home, she used to leave me with friends of ours, while she went on long trips to all different parts of Australia, taking photos of all different animals and landscapes, though most were around where we lived. Sometimes I even got to go with her and see amazing things. I loved her job, until now.

I hated the rain and I hated the cold, and I just knew that I was going to hate America. I just wanted to go home, where my friends and family were, and the beautiful heat of the sun and desert sand. The other part that I hated a lot about been _in_ America, was that my father –Aaron– also worked in America. He on the other hand was a naturalist, travelling around the world filming and studding animals for a living. We hardly ever saw him much and it was how I liked it. I didn't get along with my father at all and that was also something that I liked and hoped that it would stay that way… Because he was always away from us, it made it easier for him to cheat on my mum, upon whom he had five times, that she knows about, yet still she stays with him. I could never understand why on earth you would stay with someone who could so easily hurt you like he was, and someone that you never saw anyway. He didn't care about me, I already knew that, and it was more than clear that he didn't care for my mum, so… why? I knew that he didn't care about me, because whenever he rang us, he _never_ asked how I was or about me, nor when he was around that he spent any time with me or took any notice that I was in the same room as he. He hardly ever spoke to me, spent time with me now or when I was younger and I could tell from everyday life, that he wouldn't care if I disappeared tomorrow…

I looked out the car window, watching the endless green past us quickly. I tried not to think where I was or what was happening. I looked down to my ipod and turned the music on, putting ear plugs in my ears so I could play it as loud as I wished, without my mum knowing what I was listening to or how loud it was. I closed my eyes, ignoring the scenes that were passing outside the window and a small smile lit my face when I heard the first song come on my ipod. _'Hook Me Up'_ by the Veronicas. And yes, my music was who I was. Hardcode was one word that you could use to describe who I was, another would be tough, because of how we lived –and how most lived- in the desert. Because things were extreme to the max where we lived, we also, like the weather had to be extreme, just to live. Everyday things we would have to stock up on by the kilos / litres / tons, it appended on what it was. But also with living in the outback in the desert, you had to know when to be cautious and when to know to get your butt out of a curtain place. Yes you had to be tough and brave the heat, the cold, the bugs and anything else that you had to put up with, but it didn't mean that you went on a walk without water for hours in end in the summer heat, just to show _how_ tough you were, because you most likely wouldn't be showing anything, other than stupidity or someone you dead. It was easy to get lost back at home, because just about everything looked the same when there were no trees for miles, no dams, creaks, livers, mountains, nothing but sand…

I kept my eyes closed and listening to my music for what had to be hours. I had over two-thousand songs on my ipod and already I had listened to one-hundred. My eyes only opened when I felt mum tapping at my leg from the front driver's seat. I took out my ear plugs to listen to her.

"We're here Jade," she told me, pulling up into a driveway of a huge house.

I didn't care. Yeah it was big, a lot bigger than we had back in Oz and most likely cool too, but I didn't really care. It was raining outside, lightly in a mist and I could tell just by looking around, that it must not ever stop and if it did, not for long. The only sign of brown I could see was either mud or bark on the trees, the rest was green.

I sighed in annoyance, harshly opening the door of our blue car and getting out into the rain. I pulled my grey hoodie over my head and crossed my arms tightly around my chest, before been basically forced to take in two boxes of our stuff from Oz by my mum. I was glad that we only had six boxes with us and some furniture from our old place. It was small our old home, but I liked it. This house had to be at least ten times bigger.

I walked up a white wooden ramp leading onto the balcony and then followed mum inside the house. The house on the outside was cream and dark brown, on the inside the carpet was a more yellow cream, but still a cream and the walls were also cream. The space inside was huge!

All of our old furniture of each of the rooms back in Australia was in their correct places, to which rooms they came from and still each room was huge. We needed more things to fill the house. I felt like a mouse standing in the desert that all looked the same, wondering which way was North, which was South and upon which direction was the cheese.

I walked up the staircase to my room that was located on my right. I opened the door and only seen more cream. I was started to already get sick of cream. There was a window right in front of me as I walked in. My bed was under the window, my dresser on the far end of the room, opposite to my bed and my cupboard on my left of the door. The room was too big for what I had. I closed my door quietly and then seen another closed door on my right. I went over to it, opened it and found that I had my own bathroom. It was modern white, with a big bath on the far corner, a vanity next to the door on my left with a fake pink Orchid placed in a white vase next to the sink. It was cute! I liked it, more than my own room really.

"Jade?" my mum called from downstairs. I ran out of my room and to the top step.

"Yeah mum?"

I stood at the top stair, looking down to my mums green eyes, lightly tanned skin and reddish blonde curly hair, a straw hat sitting nicely on her head, with a little white flower sitting on the brim of the hat.

"I'm just going into town for a few. Do you mind unpacking these boxes while I'm away?"

"No sure, I guess." There was only six boxes of our stuff, four of them been mine.

"Call me on the mobile if you need me." She went to walk away and then stopped. "Oh, wait, isn't the mobile called a cell, over here?" she asked. I couldn't believe that she didn't already know that.

"Yeah mum, I believe that's correct," I rolled my eyes at her. "I'm going for a walk for a few." I walked pasted her, picking up my mauve mobile cell phone from the kitchen bench as I went.

"Okay, just watch out for skunks and raccoons."

"I'm more worried about the bears and wolves Ma, but don't worry," I shouted, walking outside into the rain.

"B-bears and w-wolves, there's bears and wolves out here?" mum screeched, stuttering. How did she not know that already? I mean we are in America! If they weren't here, where would they be? Africa? I think not…

"Yeah mum. You got that right." I rolled my eyes once again, heading behind the house as I spoke.

Before we had left Australia, I looked up on the net what animals were over here. They had hardly anything deadly compared to Australia that was small. Maybe an odd spider or snake, but Australia had far more, for such a little country compared to America. The one animal that stood out to me that I would have loved to see was a wolf. Back home, I loved Dingos and Kangaroos, but out here, it seemed to be that the only animal I would like to see would be be the wolf. I didn't really like dogs and it didn't make any sense to anyone to why I would like Dingos if I didn't like dogs, it also didn't make any sense to me.

Walking behind the house, I saw our very small yard and the forest behind the house. I went to the edge for the forest, near a small path that led into the greenest, thickest, wettest forest I had ever seen before. I wanted to go and have a look through it, but first I wondered if I should take anything with me, like water, but in a place like Forks, the only thing you really needed was a rain coat and I didn't have one, so there was no point in going back to the house to get it.

I walked down the thick path, looking around slowly as I went. My arms wrapped around my chest tight. It was colder in the forest than it was outside of it. I wanted to go home. Every bit of the forest as I passed looked the same and soon I wasn't even looking where I was going, I only looked at the path upon I was walking on.

A bird flew out of a tree beside me, making me jump for dear life before I had seen what it was. There was something eerie about the forest now. It seemed darker, wetter and an eerie thick fog was flowing through the forest ground, too quickly for any fog that I had seen before. I wanted to run, but when I turned around to go back home, I couldn't find the path that I had been on. It was gone!

I kept turning around, trying to quickly find the path. I could feel something was watching me. The more I turned around the more worried I got. I couldn't see the path anywhere, but it couldn't just disappear like that, could it? With each spin, I got dizzy and with the fear I was feeling, it only made my dizziness worse. I heard a noise of leaves getting walked on, crunching hard on the ground behind me. I shouted, "who's there?" with a weak tone, half fainting as I spoke from been so dizzy and scared.

"Hey careful," I heard a young boy say, catching me by the arm as I half fell back from half fainting. His hand was blazing warm on the thin layer of my hoodie's sleave. His warmth reminded me of a rock in the sun in the desert back home. I couldn't get over how warm he was. Slowly my eyes half opened to see who had caught me. I wasn't focusing well at all. Everything around me was spinning.

"Are you alright?" he murmured.

"Yeah, I think so," I nodded, touching the top of my head, trying get my brain and vision to work correctly. I shook my head, trying to snap out of it, but only feeling worse for it.

"Here sit down, before you fall down again," he half chuckled and helped me down, sitting on a log just behind me. He had saved me from hitting my head on the log. It could have knocked me out cold if I had hit it. I sat down on the damp log, looking to the blurry greenness in front of me, when finally my vision came back. He was sitting beside me, watching me and making sure that I was okay. I looked up to him and the first thing I noticed was his russet brown tanned skin, then his eyes. They were dark deep chocolate brown, which felt they went on and on as I looked into them. I hadn't ever seen such eyes. I couldn't look away from them, I tried several times.

"Are you okay now?" he questioned, looking away from my gaze, finally snapping me out of what felt like a trance that _he_ had put me in.

"Yeah I think so," I nodded, trying to hind the redness that I felt in my cheeks by hiding my face in the hood of my jacket.

"I'm Jacob, by the way. Jacob Black."

"Jade Lillian," I smiled at him.

"So what happen? Why are you out here alone?" he asked, with a wary tone. "I haven't seen you around here before."

I ignored his first question, because I didn't have an answer and skipped to his last. "Good reason for that. I just moved here."

"Really? Where from?"

Didn't he notice my aussie accent?

"Australia, near Alice Springs. Didn't you pick up on my accent?"

"Not until you pointed it out, no," he laughed.

I turned redder in the face and turned away embarrassed as hell. How was it that _never_ in my life had I been embarrassed of anything or from anything until this day, when I met Jacob Black?

"So what were you doing out here?" he asked again, his tone full of business and nothing else.

"Just wanted to see what was around, that's all."

"Well be careful. It's dangerous out here, especially at sunset and night."

I looked at him and for the first time of looking at him, I noticed that he wasn't wearing a shirt, only cut-off-jeans. I tried and ignore the lack of clothes he had on. He was as muscular as I had ever seen in my life. He looked better than any actor I had ever seen in magazines or movies and he wasn't airbrushed like a lot of them were. How was his body real? I shook my head in visualization, getting the thought of him out of my head.

I nodded, looking to the grass in front of me. "I know, wolves, bears."

"There's worse out there, trust me."

Even know I had just met him, I did trust him, for what reason I had no idea.

"Are you lost Jade?" he murmured, looking at me.

"Mmm." I nodded, feeling stupid for getting lost.

"I'll take you back home. Where do you live?"

"Just up the path, wherever that is."

He laughed lightly. "I told you it was dangerous out here."

I turned redder in the face and pulled my hoodie closer to the sides my face so he couldn't see me.

"Come on," he smiled, getting up and walking up a path a little, before looking back at me, seeing if I was going to follow him. I slowly got up and went up to him, trying to keep my mind off of his bare chest as we walked. I couldn't help it that he was so… hot. Never had I thought anyone back at home was hot or anything near it really.

Walking through the light rain, I still didn't keep my eye on where we were going, only on the ground that we walked upon and so it turned out, not even that when I almost fell over a vine. Luckily though, Jacob caught me, once again and once again I was shocked by how warm he was.

"I don't think you should come out into the forest," he chuckled.

"I think so too." I pursed my lips into a straight line. I never fell over back in Oz; there was hardly anything to fall over out there compared to Forks!

We walked slowly to the end of the path and I could see my house from where we stood. It was almost dark when we got there, and I didn't think that Jacob really wanted to leave me.

"So I'll see you around, right?" he asked with a coy tone.

"Sure," I nodded with a smile. "Thanks for your help."

"No problem." he smiled back, in a beautiful white smile.

I began to walk towards the house and then realized he hadn't moved a step from where I had left him.

"Is everything okay Jacob?" I asked stopping and looking back to him. I would have asked him inside, but it wasn't my house to invite him in and also I had only just met him.

"Yeah fine," he smiled again, but this time it was half-heartedly. "See you later Jade," he waved and headed back off into the forest that we had only just came from. He couldn't live in the forest, could he? I thought it was a little odd to how he dressed and just so happened to be in the think forest at just the right time.

I walked back inside, cold and wet. As I passed a mirror in the lounge room, I almost screamed when I saw my hair. It's normal of been dark brown –almost black– and dead straight –just how I liked it– was fluffy and curly. I looked like a cute little princess from the stinking rain! I hated Forks! I ran upstairs and into my room, getting out my hair straightener and turning it on. There was no way I was going to be putting up with cute curls! I ran the straightener through my hair ten times and each time my hair only went fluffier. I gave up on the whole thing and just pulled my hair up into a pony tail. I would just have to fix it later or put up with it all together if I couldn't fix it with something. Things around Forks were getting better and better by the second!

I went back downstairs, picking up all four of my boxes and taking them up to my room. I unpacked my huge map of Australia and placed it on the wall behind my small table for a dresser with draws. I sat back on my bed, making sure that it was straight on the wall and then started to put out the pictures of my friends and family from back home over the dresser. It took me four hours and I was done.

I sat back on my bed, looking at the map of Australia, thinking deeply. I couldn't wait until I had a job, was eighteen and could move out of Forks and go back home. It was only two years away from happening I hoped. I had just turned sixteen, so I only needed to wait two years and in the mean time I could get some money, but I had no idea how to get money in a place so small. Back at home I helped people around us doing huge jobs and getting good money from doing it. I still had some of the money there, but it wasn't enough sadly to buy a house or go back home.

I looked out my window to the forest. It was dead dark outside, but something was pulling me in. It felt like someone had a rope around me and was pulling me in towards the forest. I shook my head, feeling stupid and pulled the blinds down, trying to forget it.


	2. Shadows

A very long week passed and I didn't like Forks anymore with each day that went. The small week felt more like a month, I guess time passes slowly when you're hating what you're doing and where you are. I knew that I sure was.

On the fourth day of staying in Forks, mum went to Seattle for something to do with her work, though I was shocked when she said that she would be gone for a month, but it didn't worry me. I was more than happy to be alone. I loved nothing more than to be alone and do what I like, how I liked and for as long as I liked.

I woke up to the sound of rain, yet again hitting my window. It was dark as midnight outside, but when I turned over and looked at my clock, it was 5am. I was surprised that the sun wasn't up. I lay there, trying to get back to sleep, but failed with every minute that went by. At 6am, I got up and dress into my usual and casual style of clothes: a hoodie and jeans. I slowly walked down stairs, careful not to trip with each step I took, knowing that it would be hours, if not days before someone found me if I fell.

In the kitchen, I got a bowl of cereal and filled the bowl to its rims, before heading into the lounge room to watch TV while I ate. As I turned on the light in the room, I could have sworn that I had seen a dark figure move across the room and past me. My hair had lifted in the breeze that I felt as I seen the figure. I felt eerie after it as I sat alone in the huge room. Another sound in the kitchen this time made me jump. "Is anyone there?" I shouted, getting up and looking around the house, turning on each and every light I could find. _'It's just your imagination Jade, it's just your imagination,_ I repeated over and over, breathing hard with fear.

I ran towards the hall door, grabbing the car keys from the small bowl beside the door. I got outside and it was still dark. I lent up against the closed door, panting. What had gotten into me? Nothing real could move that fast, so why was I freaking out so much?

I went to go back inside and something told me not to, so I headed for the car instead. Once inside the car, I had to check the back seat when I felt eyes on me and again I thought I saw a dark figure. _It's just your imagination, it's just your imagination_, I repeated again, driving out the driveway and into town. I had only been in the tiny town of Forks once before mum left for Seattle, but still, I knew my way around the town already. That's how small it was...

I got to the Forks Diner and went on inside. There was only one other person in there apart from me which was a customer. I ordered and sat down in the table beside the window, while I waited.

A pale teenage boy with long black hair and black eyes came into the Diner. He looked at me as he passed and went to order his food and then looked at me again as he sat down across from me. There was something about him I didn't like, something I didn't trust. He kept looking at me while I ate and while his food sat there in front of him. He wasn't taking a bite.

I walked pasted him to pay for my breakfast and as I passed, I could still feel his eyes on me. After I paid I went back out to the car and looking behind me, feeling like I was getting followed. I didn't see anyone following me, but I still felt it.

I decided to go and have a look around the place. If I had to stay here for the next two years or whatever, I most as well know what was around me. I trailed around corners and through trees, before seeing a beach in front of me. I pulled up in the parking lot and got out slowly. The sun was finally coming up over the cliffs in front of me. I gazed for a long time at the beach and everything around it. I hadn't ever seen a beach before. The rain fell down heavily upon my shoulders, with the tiniest rays of sun breaking slowly through the clouds. . I shrugged once violently, getting cold from been wet and started to head back to the car, then suddenly I stopped dead where I stood. Something _was_ watching me.

I turned around swiftly and caught eye of the same boy who had been at the Diner, behind me. That had to be impossible; I hadn't been at the beach longer enough for him to have travelled that far, so quickly.

"Who are you?" I ordered with narrow eyes. His eyes also looked different. They were pitch black now and felt like they went on and on, endlessly forever. Fear ran through my body violently, but I ignored it.

"I am Dan," he murmured, looking down and speaking with a light and kind tone. Though his voice was kind enough, I was still alert. "And, I am you're worst nightmare!" He looked up to me with a smug smirk on his face, that scared me to my core, but his smile wasn't what scared me the most, it was his eyes. They had went deeper in black again and the middle of them… the middle of them was white a white that seemed to be glowing.

I gasped loudly in fear and went to run, but then he was in front of me. How?

"Leave me alone!" I shouted, forcing and fist at his face, only for him to catch my wrist and band it back too far. I winced as I felt a crack in my hand and wrist, though I tried to hind it.

"Never, do I leave my meals, uneaten," he said with a dark tone, twisting my hand just that little bit more as he spoke and then pushed me effortlessly to the ground. His hands were so cold. They were as cold as ice.

I looked up to him, fear flushing my face and pain flushing up and down my arm, wrist and hand. I didn't know what to do.

He leant down to me, a dark smile lighting his lips. "You cutie pie, are coming with me," he ordered, with narrow eyes.

"No I won't!" I went to kick him in the face to try and get some time to run, but again I was too slow. He caught my ankle in one hand and my knee in the other and it felt like he crushed both of them into a billion pieces. As if my wrist wasn't enough already.

I couldn't move from the pain in my wrist, knee and ankle, he had won.

"Never in my two hundred years, have I seen a human fight this violently against me. Nor have I seen one not give into unconsents from all the pain like you… But don't worry, it will be all over soon," he murmured, with another dark smile, as he stepped closer to me.

I couldn't believe what was happening. This all had to be just a dream, a nightmare more like it, one that I couldn't wake up from and no one around to help me or could help me.

I did like Dan said. I started to give into the pain. It had to be better than whatever he was going to do to me. As I started to give in, I heard a howl coming from the forest on my right and then seen grey and russet fur in front of me, I couldn't work out the figure of the colours though, but then I saw nothing. What was going on?

I shook my head slowly, my eyes slowly opening and hearing a beeping sound behind me. My head hurt, along with my wrist, knee and ankle. I couldn't remember what had gone on or where I was. My memory, thoughts and eyes were foggy. It hurt to think.

The lights or sun, wherever I was, were too bright. I could hardly see they were so bright. I felt like I hadn't ever seen light before.

"Ah, where am I?" I thought out loud, trying to move my legs, for only a flash of heat and deep pain to run up it.

"Ah," I gripped my leg hard, trying to get the pain to stop.

"Hey keep still," I heard a voice tell me.

With hearing the voice, I jumped. I suddenly remembered why my leg was so painful and then finding that like my leg, my wrist hurt too. I could see Dan's face in my eyes that was it. I couldn't see anything else, but his face.

"Leave me alone Dan," I said, trying to move back from him. It hurt my leg more and my wrist as I used them to try and get away from him. I jumped from whatever I was sitting on and was caught, I fought in his arms.

"Jade, it's me. It's Jacob, calm down. Dan is gone." Suddenly the voice that had spoken was more familiar and friendlier than Dan's. It was Jacob and I knew that I could trust him, even know I had only really just knew him for a few minutes, I knew I could. I could tell with the warmth in his voice and the warmth that was around me, he had caught me, from whatever I had jumped from. I still couldn't see anything but Dan's face in my eyes. I was so scared.

"I can't see anything apart from his face Jacob," I cried, leaning to his grip.

"_Shh_, its okay Jade. He scared you I know."

"W-where am I?" I stuttered.

"La Push Hospital."

I leant into Jacob's hold as he placed me back on the white bed. I wish that he hadn't put me down. I was cold and I wanted his warmth and hold, which felt so caring, and kind. Something I wasn't used to.

I looked up to him as I lay on my back. I couldn't look away from his liquid chocolate eye gaze.

"H-how did you find me?" I asked him. My voice was shaky from both coldness and fear.

"I was in the right place at the right time I guess."

"Humph… and I was in the wrong," I murmured, crossing my arms over my chest and wincing in pain at my wrist.

"Careful," he smiled, taking my wrist softly and carefully in his warm and smooth hands. Instantly my hand felt so much better. How did he do that?

My eyes closed as he stroked my wrist softly with his fingers. His touch was so soft. I smiled, keeping my eyes closed; I couldn't get over how he made me feel. I hardly even knew him. Softly, he placed my hand back beside me. I looked up at him, the smile disappearing from my face in protest.

"Where's are your parents Jade?" he asked me, his eyes dark and not looking at me.

Here comes a long story… don't say you didn't ask for it Jake…

"Well my mums in Seattle for a month with her work, my dad is somewhere around here in America and my sister is back in Australia for a while, but then she's coming here, though I don't know when and to be honest, I don't care if any of them comes back here for a month if not more…"

"Wait… why are you the only one here?"

"Because, I hate it here and I don't get along with my dad or sister and my mum only does what she wants and never listens to me and what I want."

"I guess that you really hate it now," he murmured, looking to my wrist.

"You guessed right then," I mumbled back and looked up to the nurse who had just walked in. It seemed like Jacob hadn't even noticed her come in. I almost gasped when I saw her face. Down one side was four huge and deep scares … like an animal had attacked her!

Jacob must have heard my almost gasp and looked up to the nurse. He smiled at her, like he knew her well.

"Jade this is Emily," he looked at her as he spoke.

"Nice to meet you honey," she smiled towards me kindly. She seemed kind enough.

"You too."

"Emily is a friend of mine and a nurse here," Jacob confirmed, looking back to me.

"Oh."

"You can go home tonight if you like," she told me.

"I can't… My family aren't home to look after me." I looked to my leg and wrist, hating myself. I was so stupid! I knew that I shouldn't have gone new places while mum was away! It was lucky that I wasn't killed!

I grimaced at the thought and closed my eyes tight. I felt Jacob's hand touch the top of my good hand, and as he did, a flash of a russet wolf and a grey wolf flashed into my eyes. My eyes reopened wide with the remembrance of them.

"The wolves saved me," I murmured, thinking that it was to myself. "Why didn't they turn on me?" I looked to Jacob, somehow knowing that he could hear me.

"Wolves don't always mean to attack people Jade, only when they are a threat." It seemed to be that Jacob knew a lot about wolves. How would he know that otherwise?

"But Dan wasn't threatening them?" I looked to him with questionable eyes. He sighed and looked to Emily. She only giggled in a light tone. Was I missing something?

"The wolves might have seen him threatening you and thought that he was also threating them," Emily said softly, looking to me.

I looked back down to my sheets and thought about it. Maybe she was right…

"If you don't have anywhere to stay Jade you can stay with us?" Emily offered kindly.

"I couldn't ask that of you, but thank you anyway Emily," I smiled. I couldn't believe how kind they were to me. Neither Jacob nor Emily knew me that well and it was like they were already accepting me into their family life like I was one of their own. My own father wasn't even like that…

Emily left my room, closing the door behind her as she left. Jacob's face suddenly lightened with a smile, like he had thought of something that pleased him, but then a sad look came into the corner of his eye and the smile disappeared. He looked back down to the hard ground, deep in thought or worry. How could someone go from one emotion to the opposite in two seconds just a thought? Or whatever it was. It felt to me like there was more to Jacob than met the eye, like he had something in the past that was still affecting him to this day. Something that had made him deeply sad and hurt him so, I wished that I could have made it go away. There was some connection between us that was making me want and wish that I could take all the pain he was in and heal him so that he would never feel that pain again, or any pain for that matter of fact.

Accidently, my hand moved of my side and touched his hand. He looked at me and smiled, but I only turned red and looked away. I felt so stupid! I didn't even know how my hand touched his. My hand was nowhere near him.

"Are you okay Jade?" he asked softly and kindly.

I nodded, not looking at him. If I answered in words, my voice would have turned cracked and if I looked at him, he would have seen that I was red in the face. I couldn't do anything apart from nod.

He lifted a stand of hair from the side of my face and tucked it in behind my ear. I forgot the reason why I had looked away from him and looked to him. He was smiling again, but this time, he was smiling at me. The smile reached his eyes; they glimmered in what small lighting there was in the room. I couldn't look away from his chocolate eyes. They were like warm russet chocolate eyes. Eyes that never had I seen before, they were perfect, that was the only word for them.

Carefully, he tucked another strand of my hair behind my ear, leaning close as he did so. I leant into his light touch beside my ear, catching his warm hand just as he was about to pull away. I held his warm and smooth skinned hand to the side of my face, leaning closer to him. My heart was slowly starting to pick up speed with the closer I leant into his touch. I didn't know what I was doing. I couldn't resist him any longer.

I touched my lips to his smooth and warm as sun lips, pressing softly, before snapping out of the dazed state I was in. I couldn't believe I had just kissed him like that. We hardly knew each other!

"I-I'm sorry Jacob," I stuttered, feeling embarrassed by my actions. How could I have been so immature?

He smiled at me and shook his head, 'mouthing its okay.' He truly didn't mind? I suddenly thought that it was more than likely that he had a girlfriend! Aw what have I done to him? I was feeling so stupid! Why hadn't I thought that before?

"I-I want to go home." I said, trying to get out of bed, only to fall and be caught in Jacob's arms. I turned redder in the face, leaning into his grip. Again, **What Was I Doing**? This boy was driving me crazy!

"You can't go home Jade, not without you're mum been there."

"I don't have anywhere else to go Jake," I cried.

"I'll look after you then."

I looked up to him, shocked. He would really do that? For me?

"Thank you, but you can't Jacob. My mum would freak if she knew if we were just friends, let alone if you looked after me. And as it is, my dad is pushing for me to go to boarding school. That would just play into his hands."

He pulled and strange face, looking to the floor near the door of my room, deep in thought. He looked back at me and smiled. "I won't tell them, if you don't. We'll be sneaky." I looked at him with narrow eyes, but in a humours way. I couldn't get over how sneaky and confident he was. "Agreed," I smiled. "But, what about your parents? You're only like sixteen aren't you? What will they think?"

Jacob chuckled at my question. I didn't see that my question was funny. "Eighteen actually and my father's fine with anything I do, as long as I stay safe."

I wondered why he didn't mention his mother. I didn't want to bring it up unless I had to. I had no idea what kind of a relationship Jacob had with his mother and if it was anything like my parents and sister, I knew it would hurt him to speak about them… I looked to the end of the bed, gazing as I thought.

"It's okay you okay know? You can ask me." I looked up to him a little shocked. I didn't know how he knew that I wanted to know about his mother, but I could tell that was what he was referring to. But I was going to play it safe for now. "You mean you're mother?"

He nodded once with a smile. "She died when I was little. Car accident, I didn't know her well."

"I'm so sorry Jacob," I murmured, resting my palm on top of his hand.

"It doesn't worry me anymore," he smiled again. "But I do wish that I had known her more."

"Can you remember her at all?"

He nodded, looking down and smiling again. "A little. I just remember how she used to sing and play around with me. She loved wolves and we both used to act as wolves, howling and playing… that and how she looked."

I smiled at his story. I loved wolves also, but I wasn't going to tell him just yet. "What did she look like?"

"Her hair was a silky long jet black, her skin was a deep russet and her eyes, her eyes were like milk chocolate." He shook his head with the same smile as before on his face. "I don't even know how I remember all this. She died when I was about three or four."

"It's because you loved her and you miss her Jacob," I smiled up at him.

We both heard the door go and looked up to Emily walking in. She smiled to us both and heading back out the door with a wheel chair that had been sitting next to my bed that I hadn't noticed until she was taking it away. Jacob got up to follow her. "Back in a sec," he said and quickly walked after her.

I sighed as I watched him leave, and lay back against my pillow. I felt different to usual, but not in a bad way, but in a good. I didn't know what it was…


	3. The Rain Falls

For once since I had come to Forks, another week passed, but this time it went a whole lot quicker. I was starting to enjoy my time in Forks and I guessed it had something to do with Jacob and Emily. I was enjoying my time with them both, especially Jacob's.

Jacob ended up taking me home like he said, but he says he 'forgot' to tell me that Emily was also going to be helping him look after me. I couldn't believe how sneaky he could be. It was kind of cute actually. I loved it how he would do things like that for my own benefit when he knew that I wouldn't accept it because I didn't think it was right of my using someone else for my own benefit, like Emily looking after me. I didn't know why I didn't like accepting other peoples help, I just didn't. I liked been independent and a loner.

I couldn't get over how quickly my wrist, ankle and knee was healing. My wrist especially, was healing really fast. It still hurt a little, but I could now move it and use it a whole lot more than before.

I hopped outside into the yard and rain. I stopped at the step and looked up to the darking storm clouds that were gathering fast. I didn't even know that Forks got storms… I jumped down from the step and half fell over in my crutches, until warm arms saved me from falling. I flushed red and smiled, looking away from him, a little embarrassed.

"Thanks," I murmured, feeling hot in the cheeks.

"You need to be more careful Jade," he said with a low and calm tone, setting me back down. I turned around and looked at him, smiling and then hopping off again, through the grass quickly as I could.

It seemed to be that whenever I was close to falling or was falling, he was there to catch me, always. It was like he was my personal body guard, there to make sure that not one scratch would come upon me while I was in his eye sight. I didn't know what I would do without him.

"You're getting quicker," he said, following me quickly in a walk while I basically ran.

"Yeah," I panted and had to stop for a breath, feeling dizzy from running too fast, too soon. Again I fell backwards and he was there to catch me. I turned red in the face as I looked up into his eyes and then looked away again. I heard him almost silently laugh. I turned redder. Jacob had a way of making me embarrassed over the tiniest of things. I normally wasn't embarrassed at anything I did or accidently did, let alone be embarrassed twice in one day, within ten minutes…

He smiled and set me back on my legs, this time, keeping his arm around my shoulders as I tried to walk around again. I was about to thank him once more, when he placed his finger on my lips and looked down to me. "No problem," he whispered. "You don't need to thank me Jade. I'm here for you." I felt myself flush redder yet again from his words. He was too caring.

A crack of thunder hit over the clouds, followed by a flash of lightning. Jacob and I looked up to the clouds. It didn't worry me, but it seemed to concern him. I wondered what was wrong, what he was thinking about.

I heard the back door of the house go and then Emily shouting out to Jacob. "Jacob, Paul's on the phone, he needs to talk to you."

I looked to him as I heard her speaking. He looked to the ground with narrowed eyes and seemed to have tensed a lot. He ran over to Emily's side and took the phone from her, going inside to talk. I couldn't hear a thing he was saying, but I guessed that I shouldn't have been trying to hear what he was saying anyway.

Emily came out with a smile and came over to my side. "How are you feeling Jade?" she asked with a soft and kind tone.

"Better thank you," I smiled back and looked towards the house, wondering when Jacob would be back. "Who was that, that called Jacob?"

"His friend Paul, they work together you see."

"Oh." I didn't think that Jacob would get work in a tiny little place like Forks was, but I hadn't seen La Push yet, it may have been bigger and that might have been where he was working.

"Hey Em, I just gotta go for a few with Seth and Paul. I won't be long," Jacob called from the house. Both Emily and I looked at each other for a second and then towards the house.

"Sure Jacob," she called back out to him and he seemed to disappear quicker than a blink of an eye. I wondered what he was in such a rush for. It had to have been important for him to rush off so quickly.

"What does Jacob work as Emily?" She looked back to me swiftly, like I had surprised her with my question, but I couldn't see where the surprise was in it. It was an everyday question, was it not?

"Security in La Push he works as," she spoke softly and kept her eye on the house while she spoke. For some reason, I thought there was a little more to it than that.

"He's young for a job like that," I murmured, wondering if she would have heard me speak at all.

"He acts older than he is Jade." She smiled again, looking back to me.

Shortly after Jacob left, Emily helped me into my room, setting me down on my bed so that I could watch TV or read while we both waited for Jacob to come back. It felt like ages since he had left, but when I looked at the clock, it had only been an hour. I sat back watching one of my favourite cartoons '_Code Lyoko_' a story about a virtual word and real world, and in the virtual world there were monsters and a virus with the name of Xana, who kept attacking the real world, to take over it. I loved its story line and wished that there were things in real life alike it. Sure it would be scary, a lot of the time, but it would be so cool! Especially if you were a part of that world, fighting the monsters with your friends! I got a jump of excitement just thinking about it, while I kept my eyes on the TV. A knock at my door made my nerves jump for no reason apart from surprise. "C-come in," I muttered with a loud tone, only looking up when I saw their figure at the door. Finally he was back!

"Jake!" I almost ran out of bed and over to his side, until I remembered that I couldn't walk at all without help. He chuckled and came in, sitting beside me where I patted the side of my bed for him to sit next to me. I looked to my clock and worked out that he had been gone for over four hours. What on earth could have taken him so long?

He laid out beside me, watching the TV with me, though he didn't really seem to be watching it, more in deep thought. "What is this show Jade?" he asked after a few minutes.

"_Code Lyoko_," I grinned. I was surprised that he hadn't heard of it before.

"I don't remember that character in it." He pointed to my favourite character William.

"He's knew, he's my favourite."

"He's a bad guy." Jacob looked at me with both shock and surprised in his eyes. I shook my head, thinking of how to explain William's story. "He doesn't mean to be bad. Xana controls him Jacob. He can't help what he is." I picked up a biscuit from the side table that Emily had left for me and started eating it as I spoke.

I looked to Jacob in a snapped when I heard him sigh deeply, like he something was bothering him. "And still even know he's bad, he's you're favourite, why?"

"Cause he is a good kid Jake. I saw what he was before he was taken control of."

"And if you hadn't seen the good part of him? Then what?"

"I don't know. I guess it would be still the same. What does it matter anyway?"

"Just asking." He looked back to the TV, looking like he was actually taking notice to what was going on now. I thought it was odd to how he was acting now and what his questions had been. It was like he was fishing for something, but I couldn't understand or think what that was. It was confusing me greatly.

I looked out my window in an ad break only to see a strike of lightning hit over the mountains and then another clash of thunder afterwards. It wasn't as loud like earlier and it didn't bother or take Jacob's attention, but this time it made me jump. Jacob looked over to me, wondering what had made me jump and then out the window, seeing the storm rolling in with thick dark clouds that actually looked like they were rolling across the sky. I didn't think such storms existed around Forks, I thought it was far too cold for such storms. Another crack of thunder and we both could hear the heavy rain coming.

_Ping. Ping._

I looked up to the ceiling, wondering if it was going to hold with how the first few droplets of rain were sounding on the roof. The rain sounded more like hail than anything else. I really did think that it was hail hitting the roof.

_Ping. Crack. Ping_.

The rain started to come down quicker than I had ever seen or heard. I looked out to my window and only saw rain running down the window, making everything look burred into lime green without detail. I sighed, knowing that I wouldn't be able to go outside for the rest of the day, or if at all tomorrow with how the rain looked like it had set in.

Jacob got up and came over to my side, leaning against the wall next to the window. He stared outside and he seemed to be able to see more than I could. It was like he was actually watching something or someone out there; like he could see more than just the burred colours that the rain caused. I looked hard and focused outside, but still I only seen the burry colours.

"This place is boring," I muttered, kicking the side of the wall with my good leg. Jacob snickered at me quietly and then smiled widely.

"What did you do when it rained back in Australia?" he asked.

"Well for starters, it hardly ever rained where I come from, unlike here, and when it did, I used to do craft or something like that."

I watched as his lips pulled into a tight line, looking to the ground. "Well, I am guessing that you don't already have supplies for craft here, do you?"

I shook my head, wishing that I had. It felt like ages since I had done anything creative, and now that it was raining, I _really_ wanted to do something creative.

"I can't say that there are any craft stores around here either," he sighed.

"Perfect," I muttered, crossing my arms tightly around my chest, not impressed_. Something as common such as craft wasn't even an activity in this stupid place!_ I thought, jumping back to my bed and gazed at the TV, which now had nothing on it that I wanted to watch. I picked up the remote and turned the TV off, flopping against my bed, bored.

I started to play with the drooping cord what was connected to my lights turn-on-switch, battering it around the lamp over and over. Jacob looked to me when I caught his attention. "You're wrist seems better," he murmured, watching me use it while I played with the line. I stopped playing and glazed down to my wrist. He was right, it was better. I wasn't even feeling any pain anymore, no matter what I did with it or how much pressure I put on it. My eyes widened towards Jacob. I didn't think there was anyway of it healing so quickly. I thought that it would take weeks for it to heal, not days…

Jacob came over to my side and sat beside me, taking my wrist softly into his warm smooth and soft hands. His fingers felt like they were tracing around my wrist, until I looked down to what he was doing and he was actually checking out the bones around my wrist. He pressed his thumb on one of my wrist bones, seeing if it had healed. It didn't hurt and his face seemed to change. Like there was something wrong with how fast I had healed.

"So?" I asked, sitting up now.

"It looks fine, like…" he paused for a second. "…like nothing ever happen."

"Isn't that good?"

"Yeah, of course." His tone was light and almost silent. I didn't believe him. Did he want me hurt or something? Or was I just making something out of nothing? I watch again as he got up and stood near my window in silence. I could tell there was something wrong, I just wished that I knew what. I felt like I needed to make everything better for him, even know I didn't know what was wrong. _That's the second time this week_, I thought, gazing down to the carpet, thinking how many times I had wanted to make everything better for Jacob. Never had I wanted to make things better for anyone in my life as much as I did for him. I didn't understand it.

"You never told me that you worked as a security guard," I murmured, not sure what to say, but wanting to break the silence. He turned back to me with confused and narrow eyes and a brief confused smile too, and then suddenly his face turned natural again. "Oh, yeah that. It's not exactly like that." His voice seemed to be shaken, like he didn't fully understand what I said. I thought that was odd.

"What is it then?"

"It's complicated," he chuckled and smiled. "I just look out for trouble basically."

"Oh." I didn't see what was so complicated about that… Maybe there was more to it and he had only given me the gist of it. "So is that how you found me? You were looking out for trouble and you found Dan, the wolves and me?" I looked up him, just in time to see his face go into shock and his eyes turn dark. He swiftly moved away so I couldn't see his face. Again I wondered what was wrong.

"Yeah basically."

"So do you know Dan, Jacob?"

"No, not really. I just know he's a trouble maker."

"He seemed like he was out of his mind. Like something drives him to act like that." I couldn't really remember what had happen. I could only remember some parts. I wondered how much Jacob knew about the things that had gone on. At times it felt like he was hiding something. One of those times was now, because he didn't say anything more, but it felt like he wanted to say more, but couldn't. I wondered what he was thinking.

Suddenly my phone rang loudly across the room. I went to get up and get it, but Jacob went over and answered it for me. It was actually the last thing I wanted him to do. I hoped to God that it wasn't my father or sister.

If it was my sister, – Katherine – it would be better than my father, because she would only try and bribe me to do things for her so that she wouldn't tell Aaron about having a boy for a friend, which would get me a one way ticket to boarding school. But if it was my father, then that would be a ticket to boarding school soon as he spoke to mum.

"Jade's phone, Jacob speaking." I hit my forehead with my palm as he spoke. We could have used the 'wrong number' excuse if it was either Aaron or Katherine, it would be the safest thing possible for me really… but that excuse had gone down the drain…

"Sure sure, she's right here," Jacob said, handing me the phone.

My heart pounded at a million miles an hour as I took the white mobile phone in my hands. "H-hello?" So much for an innocent tone…

"_You haven't even been gone a month and you've already got a social life and a boyfriend?_" A voice screeched over the line. I didn't recognize the voice at first and then thought how dumb I was for forgetting my only best friend's voice, Debby. She and I had been best friends since we were three, though we were basically yin and yang when it came to the things we liked. She hated it in Alice Springs and I loved it.

"No, not really," I smiled, relieved. "You wouldn't believe what it is like here Deb. It's worse than Alice Springs, trust me."

"_It can't be! I mean you've already got a hot guy at you're place, well at least he sounds hot."_ I blushed in the cheeks when she spoke about Jacob like that and I had no-clue how he had heard her, but he suddenly burst out laughing. I turned redder and turned away to hide my face. I didn't know how to speak now. I wanted to ask her how she knew he was hot, but I would only pass out with embarrassment if Jacob heard that. I was in a no in situation.

I looked over my shoulder when I felt eyes on me. Jacob was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and a face that could only mean he was trying to hold back more laughter.

"Don't you know it's rude to eaves drop Jacob?" I asked, covering the speaker of the phone, so Deb wouldn't hear.

"Yeah, but it's more funny than rude," he burst out laughing and went out of my room. I tried not to, but a giggle escaped my lips. I flopped back on my bed and looked up to the ceiling, forgetting that I was on the phone.

"_Hello? Is this thing still working?"_ I heard Deb say and then tapped the phone against something, making a loud sound echo through the phone.

"Yeah, sorry Deb. Got side tracked."

"_Don't think that I didn't notice that you went all quiet when I mentioned about Jacob either, miss Jade,_" she teased. I giggled again.

"So what if I did?"

"_You like him, don't you?_" her toned suddenly changed soft from loud and excited. I nodded on the other side of the phone, unable to speak for a few minutes.

"Maybe," I chocked.

"_Well I guess I better go before I get a hundred dollar bill. See ya Jade and say hello to Jacob for me,_" she laughed and hung up.

I turned red in the face and snapped my phone shut with my hand, just looking up to the ceiling, thinking. I could hear Jacob downstairs talking to Emily, but I couldn't hear what he was saying to her, or what she was saying to him. I smiled again thinking about him and then slapped my wrist. It didn't seem right that I liked Jacob when I hardly knew him. I was just been stupid and still there was the fact that it was more than likely that he had a girlfriend, not that he ever mentioned having one, but someone like him _had_ to have a girlfriend, right? I pursed my lips with thinking of him with someone else apart from me, but then I thought of how selfish I was been. I was been childish.

I heard footsteps coming up the stairs and I sat up, seeing Jacob leaning in my doorway, seeing if I had finished talking to Deb or not. I smiled greeting him in and then my eyes shot to my window when a howl outside broke the silence. Now that was odd. I didn't know wolves came so close to houses. I hopped over to my window just as Jacob reached it too. I looked down to the ground, but still only saw the burred greens and browns from the rain heavily pouring down the window. But once again, Jacob seemed to see more than me.

"I gotta go," he said breathlessly, walking out of my room before I could say another word. I flopped back onto the side of my bed, disappointed that he was again leaving. I didn't want him to leave again, plus where was he going when it was raining so hard out? And that a wolf of all things would make him leave? He was one confusing boy!


	4. Run For It

Jacob's POV

I was hoping to spend more time with Jade, but when I heard Embry calling so loudly outside of the house and then seeing him and Seth standing so close to the house, I just knew that there was something big going on. I couldn't just ignore them both when they were calling me, especially with Dan looking for Jade. None of us stayed in our wolf form so close to houses, even our own in case we got caught. That was the last thing I needed _my _pack getting caught, and yes, as you just read, it's _my_ pack that I run with. I am the Alpha now. Sam gave me the title a few years back, before he went to New Zealand to live. I don't know what ever happen between him and Emily, but neither of them talk about each other anymore. But I can't say that I miss Sam that much. He's still a friend to me, a second father, but now that I am the Alpha, I don't feel like I need him as much… And speaking of which, Sam had gotten caught over and over when she first changed, back when Bella was _human_, but he was black and looked like a giant black bear, letting him off the hook soon as anyone seen him, but me not so much, I'm russet so I _do _look like a wolf, just like the others.

Just thinking of Bella and how she _used_ to be human, made me upset. Knowing that she was a vampire and knowing that her human memories of her spending time with me were more than likely disappeared long ago, but I would never forget them. I still loved her, too much to how I should because she's married to the stinking leech that killed her, married her and took her away from me all together. I never wanted to see Edward again, I don't know what would happen if I did see him again. I don't think I would have enough control to stop myself from taking him all together. I couldn't understand how I still loved Bella, when I loved Jade also. I guess it's just another _Leah, Emily, Sam_, romance. Something I never wanted to get into, but at least Bella didn't love me, it made things a little easier. I wished I knew if Jade cared for me the way I cared for her. With Bella, it had been so easy for me to tell that she also cared for me, before she was a vampire. I just didn't get enough time with her so she would have picked me over that leech. If I just had another month with her before he came back, I could have made her happy, made her safe and kept her human.

I let the heat run down my back of my inner wolf threatening to come out like I was wanting it to. My eyes closed as I felt the change come over me and I looked up to see Seth and Embry in front of me. Seth's sandy coat was dripping wet down his side, like he had been out for hours on end. Embry's dark grey and black coat looked drier than Seth's, but not by much.

'_What's going on?'_ I asked, looking up to Jade's window, glad that she wasn't looking outside now that the rain was easing a little.

'_Leah and Paul are tracking Dan and another's scent east of La Push. He seems different from the others Jacob. Stronger,' _Embry told him. Jacob looked to Seth while listening to his best friend, seeing that Seth was exhorted. He looked back to Embry swiftly when he heard the last part.

'_Volturi?' _I questioned.

'_Maybe. But I don't think that he would be acting like he is if he was one of them.'_

I nodded, looking back to Seth. '_Go home if you're tired Seth.'_

He looked up to me, a little surprised that I was letting me off when we did sort of need him. But he was no good to anyone as tired as he looked and was. '_Thanks Jake.'_

Both Embry and I watched as he turned his back on us and ran towards his home. I smiled for a second watching him, thinking how respectful Seth was to us for his age of just seventeen. I wasn't even as disciplined as he was at that age, nor was I that respectful or devoted to been a werewolf. Far from it actually…

My ears picked up hearing a crake of thunder in the distance and then I looked up to the sky, seeing another fork of lightning crake through the darkened clouds above us and snaked through past us and towards the mountains of La Push. I looked to Embry shocked to the weather we were getting. I hadn't ever seen a storm like this before.

'_It's not a normal storm Jake. It's Dan.'_ I couldn't believe my ears, my head with his thought echoing through it. I hated telepathy sometimes!

'_H-how are we supposed to kill him with a power like that?'_

Embry laughed darkly for a second. I growled at him, really not seeing what was so funny. He was starting to get the humour of Paul and I didn't like it.

'_Water and our own electricity of course, Leah has figured that all out.'_

I rolled my eyes at him. How would she know that would work? And how would that work anyway? I would have thought it would be better if he was dry, but then I thought of how lightning worked with water, running around the body when wet, not through if you were to be dry. I thought a fire effect would have been better, but maybe the electricity would act like fire in the end. It was all too confusing to me, especially when I hated Science in school.

'_And if that doesn't work, then what?' _I asked, taking off into a run with Embry running at my shoulder.

'_Then… we run.'_

'_I don't run from a fight of any kind Emb, you know that.'_

'_Yeah that's why you get your butt kicked more than us,'_ he laughed.

'_One time! Thanks to Leah and that leech that we and the Cullen's missed. I wasn't about to just let Leah deal with it and have Seth lose his sister and father within the same year.'_

'_Well maybe you should start thinking about you're safety for Jade more.'_

I stopped dead behind him when I heard his suggestion. I didn't have a clue in the world to how he knew that I cared for Jade. I hadn't ever thought about her as a wolf for him to know, only the once when I and Paul saved her from Dan at the beach. He hadn't even met her yet.

He stopped a hundred meters ahead of me and looked back to see why I had stopped. I tilted my head up to question him. '_How did you know?'_

He smiled and looked away. '_Do you seriously don't remember when I found Kat? I was thinking about her without even knowing it Jacob. It's pretty obvious coming from you really…'_

'_So you're saying I've been thinking about her and I didn't even know?' _ If my face could have gone red in the face as a wolf, it would have. I hated the pack knowing about people I cared for like Bella and Jade, especially if it ended up like Bella.

'_Exactly Jacob,' _he half laughed.

I rolled my eyes at him and started running again. I wasn't impressed with myself. I didn't even know how 'not' knowing I was thinking about Jade worked and it really did annoy me when I didn't even know anything about her… okay I knew a lot about her thanks to been a wolf… but I didn't know anything about what she thought about me, apart from how she kissed me, but that could have easily been the pain killing drugs. My eyes squeezed shut tightly for a second, getting frustrated. Stupidly I thought that thinking how she kissed me would make things better and I touched my paw to my lips and tripped over into a tree because I was still running. Mental Note: Wolves can't run on three legs, especially werewolves.

'_Gees Jake, you're going to kill yourself before the year is out with this girl.'_

I ignored him, getting up and shaking my head, trying to get the daze feeling out of me. I was lucky that I didn't phased back when I hit the tree, which would have caused my shoulder to break from the impact.

'_I'll be fine Emb.'_ I shook my head dizzily, taking off into a run again, making sure that Embry was far behind me, so he wouldn't think that I had hit the tree too badly. The last thing I wanted was him telling the others that the _Alpha_ ran into a tree cause of thinking of a girl. That would sound so stupid! I had to start focusing better while I was on the job, or I would soon end up letting everyone down and I couldn't let that happen. I was the one responsible for La Push, for Forks and for my pack. Sam had left me to be the Alpha and that was what I was going to live up to, wither I liked it or not.

I ran faster again, trying to find Leah and Paul. I saw from the corner of my eye Embry had caught up with me. I was surprised at how quick of a runner he was becoming. I was enjoying the warm wind whipping through my coat and the cool drops of rain falling into my coat as I ran, crossing the treaty line of La Push and deep within my land's forest.

I smiled looking up to the sky peering through the trees, making sure that everything was how it was meant to be as I passed through. Soon enough I and Embry were hearing voices again in our heads. I looked up ahead of the path we were walking on and seen Leah, Paul and Jared all walking along aside of each other, looking rather annoyed. Paul and Leah's silvery and silvery white coat stood out from the greenery around them. Jared almost black-brown coat hid well in the shadows of the trees and grass. It was easier for him and Quil to blend than Paul and Leah, because of the colours of their coats. I and the others found it quiet easy to hide in the forest with the shadows and browns of the bark from the trees and fallen leaves.

'_You shouldn't have let him get anywhere near the water Leah!' _I heard Paul growl in her direction.

'_You said that you had the cliffs covered Paul!'_

'_Yeah the _cliffs_ Leah not entire the ocean!'_

'_The ocean is right near the cliffs Paul! Come on!'_

I watched Jared shake his head, rather sick of hearing the two of them bickering. It was Paul and Leah's _thing_ to bicker all the time, especially been the two most aggressive in the pack didn't help anything. I could easily see what had happen and I pouted knowing that Dan had once again gotten away from us. He was a slippery one, even for us, a pack of sixteen.

'_What happened?'_ I ordered, wanting to hear what had happened and not them arguing. Embry stood at my side, looking and waiting for their expiation too. I was glad that I made him my Beta and not Paul. Embry was always alert and always looking to make things better between others in the pack, but Leah and Paul were a lost cause for his time. I didn't think that they would ever stop bickering.

'_It was all Leah's fault Jake!'_ Paul stated with a loud growl, stepping forward.

I rolled my eyes at him. It was _always_ Leah's fault. I hated it when Paul tried to downgrade Leah cause she was the only girl in the pack and ever known female werewolf.

'_My fault! You son of a-'_

'_LEAH!' _I hated it when I ask one question and started the argument all over again… I looked back to Jared who wasn't saying a thing because he knew better than to say a word when Leah and Paul acting like they were.

'_Jared, what happen?'_

'_We almost had him Jacob. Until he slipped past Paul and jumped into the ocean.'_

'_So it was no one's fault_,' I stated, looking to the three of them and then to Embry. He nodded agreeing with me. Paul and Leah dropped their heads, realizing that we were right. I sighed and half laughed.

'_Alright, get home. Meet back here at three-a-m.'_

They nodded once and all but Embry ran off. I walked ahead of him a few steps. He stayed behind. '_Where are you going Jacob?'_

'_To check out the rest of the forest; you can go home if you want Emb.'_

'_You're sure_?'

I nodded and watched him take off towards home. I looked around myself before taking off into a slow run, listening carefully to every sound around me. I knew that it was dangerous to be running alone like I was, but I needed to make sure that everything was how it should be around La Push and I could see that the others were getting tired. Besides, it wouldn't be hard to find one of the others running too. I mean there is sixteen of us, including myself.

The rain came down harder suddenly and I stopped, looking around, making sure that I wasn't been watched like I felt I was. There wasn't a scent around apart from the scent of rain, but I wasn't going to let my guard down just because of no scents, because I had been cause out like that before. Vampires could easily stand down wind and trick us. I kept on walking, heading back to Forks for the night. It was getting dark quickly. I jumped over a small river, quickening into a run and then I smelt the sickly-sweet enter the wind, but I was going to ignore it for now. I kept on running, knowing that he was running just on the other side of the trees. I could his figure easily as a wolf, better than I could if I was in my human form. I could keep better track of him like this.

My paws hit the ground hard as I ran, trying to out run him – like we usually do out run vampires – but he _was_ faster than any other vampire I had seen. It was impossible for me to out run him. I stopped dead seeing that he was cutting in front of me. I stepped back slowly, my ears laid back against my head, snarling with my teeth shining at him as he stood in front of me, smiling and his arms crossed. I was by far taller than him, but I still knew that this was a too obvious time to attack him, especially alone. I knew better than to take to obvious kill. I had seen and felt the consequences of that just two years ago, thanks to Leah when we and the Cullens were fighting against the vampire army that Victoria lead who wanted to kill Bella, when Leah found a vampire that we all had missed and took the obvious kill by herself and ended up almost getting her neck broken if it wasn't for me saving her neck from getting shattered for my whole upper right side. Yeah, I differently learnt not to go for the obvious kill…

I didn't know what he wanted, but if just one of the others came along, he was going to be a goner. I wasn't going to let him get away, no way would he! I snarled and lowered myself to the ground as I watched him come closer to me. If I had to, I would attack him, but I would have to be quick about it.

"So Jacob, in exchange for your girlfriend's life, will you be my guard dog?" he smirked. I had no idea how he knew my name, or what he meant. I guessed that he was meaning Jade, but I still was only guessing. He may have meant Bella, but I knew that she and the Cullens could easily fight this _one_ vampire themselves without our help, so it _had_ to be Jade he was talking about, which really annoyed me!

I growled harshly at him, hoping that he would know my answer without the words. Like we wouldn't be able to protect her _and_ kill him. I knew my pack better than he did and I knew myself and my deviation to Jade, to know that he wasn't going to get anywhere near her on my watch again! It was bad enough the first time he got near her and hurt her… just the thought of her been hurt, physically hurt me. If I knew that Paul could have killed him alone, I would have allowed it, but I did know better. I wasn't going to be stupid and let one of my best get hurt on my order and then be without him when he needed him most!

His eyes turned surprised, but a smirk lightened his face. I looked at him with narrow eyes, standing my ground a few feet away from him.

"I guess she doesn't mean that much to you then," he shrugged and then turned away from me, turning towards Forks and in the direction of where Jade's house was.

'_I'm not letting you near her!' _I growled, thinking to myself as I leapt over top of him, landing the same distance from him as I had been on the other side. I laid low against the ground, ready to jump at him again. My ears were laid flat against my head, my teeth showing brightly in the moonlight. I would risk myself for her and he knew that.

He laughed darkly, crossing his arms over his chest. "So she does mean something to you? But how much I wonder?" He crouched down, ready to spring like a cat at me. I took a step back, making sure that I had enough room if he wanted to fight. I wasn't going to let him get the best of me. If we were going to fight, it was going to be on _my_ terms.

At that point, I _had_ forgotten that I wasn't just fighting any usual vampire, with any old gift that couldn't touch me unless he touched me, but with Dan, it was greatly different. I hadn't fought anyone alike him before so I knew that I had to be careful.

He shoot between two trees and he only had back to escape. I growled, stepping back a little but not letting him past me. I ran at him, my eyes fixed on him and then he was suddenly gone. I stopped and looked up, seeing that he was jumping over top of me. I almost grabbed his wrist, but he was once again gone. I turned around, searching for his rapidly. I knew vampires were a whole new level of danger when you couldn't see them, because they were so fast they could be not there one second and then grabbing you and crushing you the next. It scared me that the past could so easily repeat its self like just two years ago. But now was no time to let_ my_ own fear get to me, I had to let my fear for Jade get to me, to get the job done.

He smirked again, flashing his hand at me and then I saw a light flash of light coming at me and I only just dogged it, but my eyes went wide when I saw the damage on the tree behind me where it had hit. It was a deep burnt out hole in the tree. I focused again, turning back at him, snarling. I was sick of his games!

I looked around myself, seeing that now I was the one who was trapped between the trees, with the only exit been backwards. He had easily distracted me enough to get me where he wanted me. Trapped like a mouse in the paws of a cat. It would be so much more easily to have two of the others on either side of him and then one of us behind him. I wound have been the perfect kill.

Something in the corner of my eye caught my attention. I looked to my left side and seen a flicker of a figure. '_Oh no…' _ I had been so blind. It was an ambush. I should have seen it coming! Whoever the other vampire was that the others were tracking with Dan, was the one I just seen the figure of. I had to get out and away before they teamed up. I looked around frantic, deciding that I had to make a run for it. I felt stupid and cowardly for deciding it, but I had to do it.

As I kept looking around, I had a surprise attack. A shock of pain shot up my left arm. I didn't stop to look down and see what had happen. I didn't take notice to where Dan or the other one was. I just ran, like a coward I felt like. I found another way back to Jade's, making sure that they weren't following me. I phased back, shaking my head annoyed at what I had just done. I stood on the porch, sitting down on the top step, looking down to my arm. It felt sprained. It hurt greatly to move it, but I could move it, I was grateful for that much. But I couldn't think of how my arm had gotten hurt. Dan hadn't gotten anywhere near me and I would have known if the other had come near me. Nothing made sense.

I sighed getting up and going inside out of the rain. I wanted to hide my pain, but I knew that it wouldn't be a sale on Emily. She would see it, soon as she seen me. I just hoped that it wouldn't be so obvious to Jade. I didn't want to make her worry. I wondered if she had remembered anything more since she woke up. I hoped she didn't. I didn't want her to know about vampires… about us… about me…


	5. Truth

I was sitting in the lounge room on the soft cream sofa, gazing at the carpet, tapping my foot against the floor, waiting for Jacob to come back home. I could just tell that there was something wrong. He had been gone for hours and it was now nine o'clock at night and it was still raining out! What sane human would be outside in this weather, in the middle of the night? And why wasn't Emily worried? It seemed to her that it was a typical everyday thing. What was with these people around here? Couldn't they see _this_ wasn't normal?

I sighed once more, getting more and more annoyed by the second, and then I heard the door go. I looked up and around the corner of the wall, to see Jacob in the other room. I smiled wide and basically ran on one leg out there to him. I couldn't believe how my mood had changed so quickly with just the sight of him coming into my view.

"Hey Jacob," I shouted, wrapping my arms around his neck tightly.

"Hey Jade," he chuckled a little breathlessly.

I noticed how he only hugged me back with one arm. It was out of the ordinary for him to hug me like he had. Usually it was a huge bear hug that I couldn't get out of – not that I minded not been able to get away from him . . . or breath.

I stepped back, looking at him closer and noticed how he was resting his left arm against his chest. I gasped when I realized that he had been hurt. I could see it in his eyes. He was in pain. "What happened?" I murmured, holding his left hand softly in mind as I looked his arm over. Thankfully I couldn't see any cuts or gashes. I looked up to him, waiting for an answer when he didn't give one to me straight away.

"It's just a sprain Jade, nothing to worry."

Emily walked into the room from kitchen after cooking dinner and like me, she also picked up that he had been hurt and ran over to his side. "What on earth happened to you Jacob?" she asked, looking up to him frantic. He didn't answer her, but they were both staring each other in the eyes, like they were talking without words. After a minute, I thought I saw Emily nod once slightly, and their gaze broke.

"I'm just happy that you're okay," she murmured and hugged him.

I pouted and let out a huff, feeling like they were both ignoring that I was standing between the two of them. Jacob looked at me and snickered after hearing my incredibly loud huff after Emily had went back into the kitchen.

I rolled my eyes at him, shaking my head and trying not to laugh at him. It was impossible to be serious around him. He smiled, you smiled. He laughed, you laughed. His happiness and emotions were incredibly catchy to those who were around him. I knew that he easily made my day by just been around and making me laugh when I didn't feel like laughing at all. He was like a sun warming the icy cold day, making the whole day bearable.

Emily came back a few minutes later with a bandage and both Jacob and I looked at each other in confusion. He jumped back swiftly as she tried to wrap it around his arm, starting at his hand. "Em I don't need that, seriously," he mumbled as she kept trying, but he was just too tall for her.

I had to say that it was rather funny watching her jump up and down trying to reach his hand that was above his head. She finally gave up and let out a sigh, shaking her head and rolling her eyes at his stubbornness. "You will be wanting it later Jacob, I promise you that."

"Pretty sure that I won't Em, but thanks," he winked and watched as she walked back into the kitchen.

What was that all about? The winking, the eye contact . . . was there something between them that I hadn't picked up on until now? Things didn't seem right, or maybe I was just jealous without knowing it. Whatever it was, I knew it was immature.

He looked back to me suddenly, flashing me a short seconded crooked smile. I felt like fainting whenever he did that to me. There was just something about that sweet crooked smile that always caught my full attention.

"And what happened to your wrist?" he murmured, stepping over to my side and leaning against his knee on the floor, and taking my hand now softly into his, looking it over carefully.

I looked up to him confused and then down to his hands. "Nothing has happened to it. Its better, good as knew even." I played with my wrist, bending and shaking it. I was very surprised at how fast it had healed and at how fast my leg was also healing. It had only been three weeks and I had broken bones. It seemed weird to me. I hadn't ever healed so fast before.

"That was what I was referring to," he smiled again. "I'm shocked to how fast you're healing," he murmured. "Anything you haven't told me about?" He smirked, teasing me.

I giggled, not able to hold back the redness coming into my cheeks. "Like what?" I murmured, teasing back.

He shrugged. "I don't know. That's why I'm asking."

I rolled my eyes as Emily called out to us both for dinner, just as I was about to ask him where he had been and what had taken him so long outside. And after dinner, I had forgotten all about asking him altogether.

It was still raining outside and there was lightning flashing everywhere, it was actually very eerie as there was also a very thick and unnatural fog hanging around outside when I had looked out my window before bed. It was really creepy me out. Something was telling me that there was something just not right about what was going on outside. It wasn't normal weather if you asked me, but I was new to the area, so what did I know?

Hearing something hit my window, I awoke gasping at around four in the morning. I clutched my sheets tightly in my hand, too scared to get up and look what it was. I started to shack as I head a scratching at my window. I wanted to shout for Jacob, his safety and warmth, but then I thought that he would think I was stupid if I was so scared of just a little sound. It even sounded stupid to me. I started to pant breathlessly with fear. I could hear my heartbeat in my ears as the scratching got louder and louder. I thought the window was about to break with the force of the scratching. Whatever was scratching the window, sounded strong. My mind was set on the sound been Dan at my window, but that had to be near impossible, didn't it?

"Jacob," I murmured, scared and wishing that he was awake to comfort me.

"Yes Jade?" I heard a voice murmured back. I jumped at the sudden sound of the familiar voice and looked over my shoulder, seeing Jacob leaning against the frame of my door, looking at me. I wondered how long he had been standing there for.

I couldn't help but sob when I saw him. I couldn't hide my fear around him, it was impossible, no matter how much I tried . . . he just brought it out in me, any emotion I was feeling, he brought it out.

"Hey, hey, what's wrong?" he murmured, coming over to my side and sitting behind me, wrapping his arms around my frame, pulling me close to him. His presences alone calmed me, but his hold was what made me feel safe again.

I leant into his hold on me, hiding my face in his soft black shirt as I kept sobbing, not been able to help it. He held me tightly against him, letting me know he was there for me. After a few minutes, he took my chin in his hand and made me look up to him.

"Now, what's wrong?" he murmured, looking me in the eye, wanting a truthful answer from me.

I shook my head, closing my eyes and looking away from him. I was feeling even stupider now. The sound had stopped since he had come into my room. Maybe I was just going crazy now with want of his presences and comfort? Whatever it was, I was now feeling really stupid and crazy. I was sure that he would think I was been stupid and crazy if I told him. After all, he is a guy and in my experiences, guys don't understand girls, at least, that was how it had been with my father.

"It's stupid Jacob, really. It was nothing."

He sighed, knowing that I was as stubborn as him. "If it was nothing, why were you crying?"

I shook my head, refusing to tell him. I didn't want to lose my first friend in Forks, because of some stupid fear I had. But somehow, I felt like he would understand. Either way, I wasn't going to risk it. It wasn't worth losing Jacob over, nothing was.

"I wasn't crying and you will only laugh and think I'm stupid if I told you. It's not worth it Jacob, really, just leave it alone."

I hadn't ever been one for showing my feelings, nor telling people what I was feeling, what I was excited or scared about and I guess now that I had someone that asked all those and wanted to listen, I didn't know how to say it out loud nor did I know how they would react to what I would tell them. I had always been the tough girl back in Alice Springs, wanting to be the loner like I was basically forced to be like that, because of where we lived.

He sighed again, keeping me close to him and going quiet for a while. I thought that he had finally gotten the idea that I just wanted to keep it to myself, but he hadn't.

"Jade, I am here for you, you know that. So tell me what you're scared of. I won't laugh or think your stupid Jade, because I'm pretty sure I know what is going on."

I looked up to him, wondering what he was thinking, but his eyes were unreadable for the first time since we had met. I sighed, giving in to him. "Before you came in, there was a scratching sound outside my window. I don't know what it was . . . but I don't think that it was the tree branch . . . I think it was . . ." I trailed off, bitting down hard on my lower lip, not sure wither I should finish my sentence or not. My arms wrapped around him, my face hiding in his shirt for a second. I could feel his eyes on me and then his hand slowly brushed down the side of my face. I leant into his soft touch, feeling slightly better.

"You think it was Dan, don't you?" he asked huskily. I looked up to him, shocked that he _did_ understand, like he said he would. I nodded and then gripped his shirt tight in my hand, suddenly remembering more about what had happened that day. The things he said made me confused, and made me wonder if it had all just been a really scary dream, but I knew that it wasn't a dream, otherwise I wouldn't still have Jacob here with me, and that I was grateful for, even with all the fear I had, if he came hand in hand with the fear, I'd take it any day.

"What do you remember of Dan?" He held me tighter as he mentioned Dan's name and laid back against my bed, still not loosening his grip on me. I got the feeling that there was something he knew about Dan that he hadn't told me.

"Just about everything, everything but how he found me . . . and then the things he said, t-t-they-" he cut me off soon as I started to stutter.

"They didn't sound human."

I looked up to him again and he was staring at the ceiling. It had been like he just read my mind. Those were the exact words I was going to say. How was it that he knew me so well for the short time we had known each other for? "How can that be? I don't understand. The things he said sound like they are from a movie, a book, or a dream. It doesn't feel real to me, none of it does, but the fear, it's surreal. I'm so confused Jacob. What he said sounded like he was some crazy person talking, like he believed that he was something like a demon. I feel like I'm crazy and that I heard none of it right or something."

I noticed how his breath had become deep and shaky. I looked to his face and his eyes were squeezed tight like his hands. Now I was even more confused. What was wrong with him? I didn't say another word then and he seemed to calm down. He looked to me once his breath had gone back to normal. He held me tighter yet again.

"You're not crazy Jade and sadly . . . neither is he." His voice was turning faint, like what he was telling me was hard for him to say. I didn't understand why it was so hard for him to speak, to say what was happening. "The things he said weren't human," he paused, sitting up and sat on the side of my bed, his back to me. I felt cold now that his warmth was away from me. His words slowly sank into my head, again I felt like this was all a dream. He wasn't making any sense at all to me. He didn't speak for what felt to me like hours, but it hadn't even been a minute. "Because he isn't human and . . ." he paused again, taking a deep breath, what was he trying to tell me? "Neither am I."

He turned around to me, looking me in the eyes for my expression and thoughts to what he had just said and wanting truthful answer his eyes were asking me. If he and Dan weren't human, what were they? I quickly came to the decision that it didn't matter what _Jacob_ was, I trusted him, with everything, including my life. He had saved me more than just once. There was no reason for me not to trust him with everything I had.

"If you're not human . . . then-"

"I'm a werewolf," he sighed, watching me carefully.

I couldn't really get the idea of him been a werewolf. I didn't know wither to picture him half wolf and half man like the movies or what, but then the picture of the russet wolf and the grey wolf saving me from Dan came into my mind. I looked up to Jacob, shocked. He had been one of those wolves. He had saved my life again, and I didn't even know it! His coat was russet, I could tell. Somehow, I knew.

"Are you okay?" he murmured, still watching me carefully.

I didn't answer right away and he took it as an answer that wasn't there.

"I'll leave you to think." He went to get up, but I caught his wrist in my hand, stopping him. He looked back to me as I smiled to him. I didn't care what he was, he was still my friend.

"I don't care _what_ you are Jacob, because I know _who_ you are."

He smiled back at me, sitting down on the side of my bed, holding my hand in his. "Really?" he murmured, looking into my eyes again.

"Really," I nodded and smiled back again. He brought me into a tight hug. I didn't get why he was so glad that I didn't care what he was. Why should I care what he was after all the times he had saved my life? He meant everything to me!

I noticed when he hugged me now, that he was hugging me with both of his arms, unlike earlier tonight. I pulled away and looked down to his left arm and then up to him. "It's healed. How is that?"

He snickered, running his hand over his arm. "We are fast healers. That's why you healed faster."

I looked to him even more confused now than before. I wasn't a werewolf. I tilted my head to the side, my eyes questioning him as I tried to think clearly.

He laughed again. "I've been healing you. Just by touch, I can heal you."

I could feel my eyes widen greatly. I didn't understand how that could be, that seemed so-so supernatural which was what he was. Nothing was impossible to Jacob . . . or Dan. Suddenly the thoughts and memories with Dan entered my mind again. I had almost forgotten that he even existed. Jacob saw the fear come back in my face. I felt all my blood drain away from my face.

He held me again in his arms, keeping me close to him. I tried over and over to speak and ask him what Dan really was, but the words wouldn't come to me. After about ten minutes, I finally found the words. "What is Dan?" I muttered, not able to speak very loud at all, but still, Jacob was able to hear me.

"He's a vampire Jade."

I gulped at the word. I had a vampire after me? I was dead, I knew it! I hid my face into Jacob's chest, breathing deeply, trying to get control of myself, but it was impossible. I was even more scared now than before. We had to get out of Forks, both of us, Jacob and me.

"He is not coming anywhere near you Jade. Do you hear me?" I did hear him and I also heard a dominant tone to his voice now, it was more like an order than anything else. It felt like an order too. Some of the fear had disappeared.

"You can't guarantee that Jacob," I mumbled into his chest.

"Yes I can." I looked up to him, surprised, my eyes once again questioning him on what he meant and said. "I was made to kill vampires Jade. I can and will protect you from him."

I couldn't believe what he was telling me. Part of me was relieved and the other part was scared, for him. I didn't want Jacob anywhere near Dan, let alone protecting me from him. No, I couldn't have him getting anywhere near Dan. He meant too much to me, for him to be hurt on the behalf of my safety. "I don't want you to Jacob. I don't want you anywhere near him." I looked up to him, looking him in the eyes this time, making it clear on my order. I didn't want him out of my sight. If he was going to protect me, he could protect me by been around. That was all I wanted from him.

"Jade," he murmured, almost silently. "I want to do this for you. You don't know how much you mean to me. . . I am in love with you…"


	6. His Embrace

_"Jade," he murmured, almost silently. "I want to do this for you. You don't know how much you mean to me. . . I am in love with you…"_

I stared him in the eye, not believing what he had just said. Was he serious or just playing around with me? He was in-love with me? I hadn't ever had anyone fall for me before, nor had I fallen for anyone in my life like I had fallen for Jacob.

He shook his head suddenly, getting up quickly. "I'm sorry. I should have known better," he whispered, walking quickly out of my room and downstairs before I could even think to stop him. What was wrong? Didn't he think that I felt the same? Or was it something else? Whatever it was, I wished he hadn't left. I felt cold and exposed now he was gone.

I wrapped my arms around myself, trying to keep warm as I pulled the sheets up and over me. I wondered where he had gone. I hoped that I hadn't upset him. And in that instant, I knew I had. That was why he had left and it was why he had left so quickly. I felt so stupid‼ How could I have upset him after all he had done for me? Jacob was putting his life on the line for me and I stupidly upset him! I curled up into a ball, knowing that there was no way I could even try and attempt to go downstairs to see him, and I couldn't yell out to him as I would wake Emily, - if she was still around that was.

I didn't know where Emily went after Jacob carried me to bed. I didn't know if she stayed or went back home. All I knew was Jacob was always around, he told me that he wouldn't leave me from the first night he brought me home. I was so grateful to have him helping me. I had to make things up to him tomorrow, I just had to!

I fell asleep quickly, feeling safe thanks to Jacob promising me that he would keep me safe, but still I couldn't help but worry about him now. I still didn't want him anywhere near Dan. It scared the hell out of me to think of him anywhere near that bloodsucker!

I gasped awake at the sound of my phone ringing at ten o'clock in the morning. My hand felt around the table at my bedside. I found it and flipped it open just on the last ring.

"Hello?" I said softly, sleep covering my voice.

"_Hey Honey. It's mum_."

Oh great! I looked to the calendar to see that already three weeks had passed and that I only had a week left with Jacob until my mother came home. I knew that my mother would freak if she knew that I was _just_ friends Jacob, but she would die if she knew that he had stayed with me while she had been away. Either she would die or I would be killed . . . either way I was going to try and avoid it.

"Oh, hey mum. What's going on?" This time my voice was sheepish. I never had been sheepish before. The things Jacob did to me!

"_I just thought that you would like to know that I'm coming home in three days. I've finished work now and just waiting for your father and Katherine to fly in."_

She didn't just say that, did she?

Ugh! My father and sister coming home with mum, coming home early! My life sucked‼ I couldn't stand my sister or my father. Katherine was always trying to get me in trouble with both of my parents, but mostly with Aaron, and she was just like Aaron; bossy, arrogant, ignorant, and smug and a total . . . jerk, to put it lightly. Aaron just wanted me in boarding school. He saw me as a spoilt little brat, but I wasn't the one who owned a hundred-thousand-dollar luxury car, like little miss Katherine. Just because she was eighteen, she thought she owned me or something. I was sure that she lived just to tick me off. I guessed it was because Katherine was from a previous marriage that she was Aaron's little princess. Sometimes I wondered if I was even related to him. I wished I wasn't.

"Oh great," I said in a sarcastic voice, knowing that my mother of all people had no detection of sarcasm, even if she said something sarcastic herself.

"_Is everything okay? How have things been going since I left?"_

Ah huh yeah mum, everything is fine . . . I just got attacked by a vampire, broke my knee, wrist and foot, and fell in love with a werewolf! "Everything's going great mum, and so I'll see you in a few days huh?"

"Yes, three days, around three, four o'clock."

"Guess I'll see you then. See you mum." I hung up and hit my face into my pillow, now really annoyed. Three days wasn't enough! Even a week wasn't enough in my mind! I wanted more time with Jacob. He was my only friend in Forks and La Push, and now I couldn't be around him even, just because of my stupid parents! I didn't even know why mum didn't like my having guy friends, but whatever it was, it seemed stupid to me.

I sighed, getting up and going over to my window, seeing that it was _still_ raining outside. _Great way to start the day_! I thought, with yet another heavy sigh. I was in the doorway of my room when I realized, I was walking without my crutches and without pain. I jumped up and now, not believing it! I was fully healed! I ran downstairs and met Emily in the kitchen. Emily was cooking something that smelt amazing. She looked to me as I ran into the room. She smiled widely as she seen me running around.

"You're all better Jade?" she gasped.

"Yes! Thanks to Jacob," I gleamed and then thought of something, looking around. "Speaking of which, where is he?"

Her face changed when I said _thanks to Jacob_. I looked at her in wonder. Then it struck me. She knew that he was a werewolf the whole time. Was I the _only_ one in town that didn't know?

"U-um, why thanks to Jacob, Jade?" she smiled slightly as she questioned me.

"He told me everything Em," I smiled, glad to know the truth. I had always known there had been something special about him.

"I'm surprised that he told you so soon. Usually he doesn't tell anyone. But I'm still confused, what does Jacob have to do with you been better?"

She really didn't know that he had been healing me?

"He said that he had been healing my knee, ankle and wrist."

I watched as shock flushed over her face and then worry. "He shouldn't have done that. It's dangerous for him."

Now I was worried. Just how much was Jacob risking himself for me? How had he healing me made it dangerous for him? He had to stop trying to help me before he got himself killed!

"H-how-" I was cut off by Emily the second I went to question her.

"Jacob should explain it to you Jade. Not me."

I nodded, understanding. It would be better coming from him. "Where is he?"

"He left this morning for work."

Work; the one word made me wonder if that was just a cover up now. It didn't seem right for someone of his age to work as a security. He seemed more like the age that he should be rebelling against security.

I looked up to Emily, still wondering. "He _really_ isn't working with security, is he Emily?"

"Yes and no. He keeps both Forks and La Push safe from vampires, so he does a little."

I nodded, understanding how she did think that he sort of did work for security. The whole time she had sort of told me the truth about him. He was protecting everyone in Forks and La Push, but he was just doing it a little different to how police did it. He did it supernaturally, and in a way that the police could never do it.

"Do you know when he'll be back?"

"Probably not until dark hun," she smiled, looking back down to the silver pot that was still cooking.

I walked slowly up to my room, flopping back on my bed, looking up to the ceiling, thinking deeply. Usually Jacob hung around all day unless he was called out. My memory then sparked back to last night when he got up a walked out of my room after he told me that he loved me. Maybe that was why he was already out until dark? But then I remembered Dan. I sat up quickly as a shiver ran through me. He was out looking for Dan, I knew it!

I jumped off of my bed and grabbed my phone, dialling his number quickly, but his phone rang downstairs.

_Damn it Jacob!_ I thought running downstairs to see that he had left his phone on the side table of the sofa. What was the point of having a phone if he left it where he last had it whenever he goes out? I went back up to my room to think.

The hours passed slowly and with nothing to do because of the rain, the time really passed slowly. Jacob still wasn't home by dinner and I was starting to get really worried. But Emily wasn't. She said that Jacob did this all the time. I just hoped she was right and that he was okay. I even went to bed without one of his bear hugs while he carried me up the stairs. I couldn't believe how much I had missed it, nor how much I missed been around him. He was just like a drug to me. I couldn't be without him.

My whole day was dead without him.

I fell asleep to the sound of the rain and then awoke to the same sound as yesterday morning. I sat up, looking around my room, wishing once again that Jacob was around. I flung my legs over the side of my bed as I heard the scratching sound again at the window. Slowly, I forced myself over to the window and saw nothing outside. As I stood there, looking outside the window, I heard the sound again, but I couldn't see what was making it. I opened the window and then I saw Jacob below my window with a hand full of small pebbles in hand. That was when I saw one in mid-air. I was thankful that it flew straight past me and onto the floor, but shock still flushed over my face.

"Sorry," he murmured. "Can we talk?"

I nodded, taking a deep breath. "Of course we can." Now was the time to make things up to him. It was now or never. I only had two days left with him and I was going to make it good!

I looked around, wondering if he was coming in or if I was going out. I looked around for something to grab onto to go outside when I noticed he wasn't moving and was waiting for me. "Umm . . ." I paused, pulling a face.

"Wait, I'll help you."

He ran up to the tree beside the house quickly, grabbing a branch and easily pulled himself up onto the tree, letting out his hand for me to take. I couldn't believe how quickly and easily he had got to me. It would have taken any human ages to do what he had. I could see a hint of unsureness in his eyes then. "Do you trust me?" he asked, as my hand touched his.

I nodded twice, taking a deep breath, knowing that for him to ask me that, he was going to do something scary or dangerous. "Yes, I trust you Jacob."

A surprised look came into his eyes when he heard what I had said, before pulling me into his arms, wrapping both of his arms around me tightly and then doing a back flip – of all things – and landing just below the tree. I couldn't believe how quickly he had moved. I looked up to him, both startled and thrilled. I never knew that I was an adrenaline junkie. I probably only just became one thanks to Jacob. I wanted to _that_ again!

He smiled back before his face turned unreadable. The only emotion I saw was pain, and then it too disappeared. I hadn't realized that it was still raining until he let me go of his arms and took a step back from me. I looked to him a little disappointed and cold without the heat of his body keeping the rain warm as it wet my clothing. I wrapped my arms around myself, just trying to keep warm. I wondered what Jacob was thinking. He was staring to the ground and half looking over his shoulder away from me. I could see how focused he was just by the way his eyes looked. I hadn't ever seen someone so focused and deep in thought before.

I took a step towards him. My hand touched his wrist and his gaze shifted down to me with hardened eyes before they turned soft, breaking him of the focus. His skin felt almost boiling under my hand.

"Your ice cold Jade," he murmured, wrapping his arms around me and keeping me close. "I'm sorry. I easily forget that not everyone and everything runs at a hundred-and-eight-point-nine-degrees," he chuckled, walking us over to the veranda of the house and out of the rain. We sat on the swing chair by the door, looking out to the light show of lightning in front of us. We both stayed silent and it was starting to feel awkward. I stared at the white floral material of the chair between us, trying to think what to say. I had no idea what to tell him and how to say it right without making it sound stupid. It was all just so hard to put together. It was so confusing to me.

I started tracing around the patterns of the flowers on the material, deep in thought again. It was only when a flash of lightning hit over the mountains, lighting everything around us, did I realize that he was shirtless once again. I was curious to why he just about always he never had a shirt on. It was a wonder that he didn't get people telling him to get a shirt on. Anyone would think he was a hot shot just out to show off his beautifully shaped body with how many times you caught him without a shirt. Not that I minded. . .

His hand swept across my leg and stopped at my knee. I stared at his hand, thinking of what Emily said this morning about him healing me. _It's dangerous for him, _her words echoed through my head.I looked up to him in wonder. "Emily said that you healing me . . . was dangerous for you? Why did you do it Jacob?" I looked deep into his eyes, searching for the truth.

"You know why," he murmured almost silently, closing his eyes and looking away from me, and taking his hand along with his gaze. Once again, I felt exposed without the contact of him. How he made me feel this way, I would never know. But I knew I couldn't do without him or his touch. It was like nothing I had ever felt before, and now it was basically a drug to me. I needed him to live.

"How is it dangerous for you?"

He looked back to me then, but he was careful not to look me in the eye now. I wondered what he was trying to hide. It was obvious just by the way he was acting that he was trying to hide something. "If I'm not careful, it can take all my energy. That's it. It's no big deal," he mumbled, looking to his hands in his lap. I was glad that it wasn't a big deal in his eyes! It was in mine.

"You mean your life's energy?" I didn't want to think about it anymore. I already knew the answer. He nodded, still not looking at me. I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to stop the images that were coming into my head now, but it didn't help. I felt warm droplets running down my face as a scolding finger wiped the tears away. My eyes opened with tears still in them, I looked to Jacob, seeing his face was both concerned and puzzled. He had no idea how I felt about him. I knew if he did, he wouldn't be confused. I lunged myself into his arms, holding him tightly. I just couldn't live in a world without him. I just couldn't. He was my world, already.

He held me tightly against him, not saying a word. Finally the tears dried up after a long while. I tucked my face into his chest, still feeling upset. "Don't do it again, please."

"It wasn't dangerous Jade. I knew what I was doing."

"How could you unless you done it before?"

He was the one who stayed quiet now. I waited a moment for him to collect his thoughts and answer me, but he didn't. I leant away from him, looking into his eyes. They were upset. I realized that he had done it before. "You've healed someone before?" I questioned softly.

"Tried to, and failed."

"What happened?"

"Her name was Bella. I loved her, but she was in love with someone else. Edward, he's a vampire, but he tries to be good and stay to animal blood rather than human. She wanted to be like him, and I was against it. I fought everything to show her how much I loved her, but she still chose him. I ran off for months, trying to forget her, but it didn't work. Within those few months, I developed the gift of healing others. Since I had turned into a werewolf, I've been able to heal myself quickly, but never others . . . " he paused, squeezing his eyes tightly as his hands clenched into tight fists. It was a wonder that he wasn't hurting himself with how tight his hands were. "I finally accepted her wanting to become a vampire and I came back the night she was married. We were dancing, when she told me that she was having a real honeymoon, while she was still human. I hated the idea so much I near exposed myself. A short time passed and she came back pregnant. I couldn't understand it. She looked like she was five months pregnant and she hadn't even been gone two months. But then . . . I learnt that the baby was a vampire hybrid, of course. I stupidly stayed around, protecting her. My pack was worried that both she and the hybrid baby would be a great danger to us and our land and planned on killing both of them, but I wasn't going to stand for it. I left them and become my own Alpha, with two of the others joining me. I was born to be an Alpha, but I hated what I was and I didn't want to be in the pack, let alone its leader."

I stared at him, no believing what he had gone through. He couldn't have been very old to take on all that responsibility alone. It must have hurt him so much. I wouldn't have been able to take it. He must have loved Bella so much. My hands wrapped around his arm, holding it tightly against me, trying to comfort him. "What happened to her and the baby?"

"I stayed around, until it was born. It died at birth and it tried to kill her too. I tried to heal her so she wouldn't have to be changed into a vampire. Her heart stopped twice and I kept it beating as I tried to heal her, but I wasn't strong enough. I fainted just as she was changed. I tried to heal her too quickly. I hated myself for not been there for her."

I wrapped my arms around him, understanding how hard it must have been for him. I just couldn't believe it. This was the type of thing you saw in a movie, not in real life, but then again, he was a mythical creature from the movies, living and breathing in reality. "You did the best you could Jacob. You were there for her and I'm sure she knew that. How old were you? Where is she now?"

"When they left, they were going to Alaska. I haven't heard from her or seen her since. I was sixteen at the time."

_It only happened two years ago_, I thought. I was angered by the fact that he hadn't seen Bella since. It wasn't fair. He almost gave his life to save her and she hadn't even talked to him since then? That hurt me, because I knew it was hurting him. I held him tighter, thinking what I was about to say. I wanted to get it right so it wouldn't come out wrong or so I wouldn't hurt him even more. I had a bad way with words at times, and it got me into loads of trouble.

"You don't have to worry about that happening again Jacob, because, I'm in love with you too. I just didn't know how to tell you last night. I've been in love with you since you saved me . . . the first time." I looked up to see his eyes full of shock. He looked to the wooden boards of the veranda, before holding my gaze for a moment.

"The first time?" he questioned.

"In the forest, when we first met. I know you saved me. You were warning me of the forest at sunset and night. I didn't think it at the time, but I didn't feel safe. I only realized that a few days ago."

"Love at first sight huh?" he smiled slightly, while speaking with a deep tone.

I giggled, turning a little red in the cheeks. "You could say that." I nodded while smiling. "Jake, can you promise me something?"

He turned around and looked at me after I had spoken. I guess I had caught him off guard by the tone of my voice suddenly turning serious. But I was glad I had caught his full attention, because I was serious, and I wanted him to take notice. "Please don't go after Dan again. Promise me that you won't."

He held my gaze with his as I spoke. At first his eyes turned narrowed and then lightened with hearing the desperation in my voice. I didn't know what I was going to do if something happened to him. It sounded ridiculous even in my mind that I was so in love with him and I hadn't even known him for a full month. What was this boy doing to me?

"It's nothing to worry about Jade. I'm strong enough to handle him."

"Jacob, please," I begged. "If you're going to protect me, protect me by been around. I don't know what I'll do if something happens to you Jacob."

He took a deep breath before answering. "Okay, I won't go near him. I promise . . . but what about your family?"

"Thank you," I smiled, wrapping my arms around him and leaning into his embrace around me. It took a while for his last words regarding my family to sink into my brain. I looked up to him warily, wondering what he meant. "What do you mean about my family?"

"I heard you on the phone to your mum this morning, and I remember you saying she would freak if she knew about me."

"We'll be sneaky," I winked, quoting him from when we were in the hospital. He laughed at my answer. I couldn't help but grin, proud of myself.

"I guess we can, as long as your good at been sneaky that is. I don't want you getting into any kind of trouble."

I smiled darkly at him. "Oh, I am the best."

"I guess I'll have to wait two days until I see just how sneaky you are?" he grinned, placing his hand on my cheek softly. I couldn't help but lean into his touch. He was just so warm and inviting. He felt like a sun. He smiled, you smiled. He warmed you just by been around. _My Jacob_, my sun . . . that he was.

I smiled softly, feeling tranquillity come over me with his touch. My eyes fluttered to a close as I kept smiling. At that point, I felt like I had everything that I was ever going to need in my life. I hadn't ever felt so alive, so hypo, so calm, so high, so happy before, and I knew the one person that was causing all those feelings.

My eyes slowly reopened with the feeling of his thumb running the length of my jaw without moving his hand. His gaze held mine, looking deeply within my eyes. There was a bright light enlightening his eyes that I hadn't ever noticed before. I wondered what he was thinking, if his thoughts were what was causing his eyes to shine like they were. They were beautiful.

I felt so lost within his eyes, that when he spoke, it was like he was awaking me from a deep stage of dazedness. It was like I had been in some amazing dream with my eyes just on him. I felt incredible.

"I'm sorry Jade. I just can't resist doing this with you anymore," he said almost breathlessly.

I tilted my head to the side, looking to him, wondering what he meant. "From doing what Jacob? I'm confused."

"This," he breathed, taking my hand in his, twining our fingers together as he lent closer to me. I sighed at the feeling of his smooth, scolding lips brush over mine softly before pressing down gently. I placed my hand softly on his chest, leaning into his loving and secure embrace around my waist. I could feel my heart beating like I hadn't ever felt it before. He was so intoxicating. I would probably need to go to rehab now thanks to him, but I just knew this was an addiction no rehab or specialist would ever be able to cure, and it they could, I didn't want them to.

He pulled away after a moment and I wished he hadn't. I looked up to him with both a disappointed look in my eyes and a slight smile. I wanted that moment to last forever.

He smiled back with a crooked and smug smile, before it turned soft. I could see the difference between when it was him looking at me, to when it was his inner wolf. He was always more smug when it was his inner wolf looking at me. I liked both of his sides, but I loved him.

His admiring gaze stared up into my eyes as I leant over him. His hands cupped the side of my face, leaning in and kissing me softly again. I wished he hadn't stopped. His hand softly ran down the side of my face, from my temple to my chin. He smiled softly, looking over my face with a look of proudness in his eyes. I wished I could hear his thoughts.

I shivered at the difference temperature between us when he took my hand again. He held me close, knowing that I was cold. I wrapped my arms around him as tightly as his were around me. I felt warm and secure against him. I felt like I was home. I smiled with my eyes closed while thinking of what I had thanks to Jacob. I had my world.

"My Salvatore," I murmured, with a smile.

"What does Salvatore mean?" he asked, tilting his head to the side and looking at me with curious eyes.

"It's Italian for saviour. You're my saviour Jacob." I kept my eyes to the ground while I spoke. I had no idea why, but I felt embarrassed to be saying something like that to him. From the corner of my eye, I could see him smiling. I closed my eyes, feeling even more embarrassment come over me. I just knew he was trying to not laugh at what I had told him. I knew that I shouldn't have said anything!

I felt the soft touch of his thumb sweep over my cheek, catching my full attention as he held my face at my chin. His eyes were so full and intense. I couldn't read them as he murmured "Koo Cloak Lay," and kissed me again softly.

"What does it mean?"

He smiled widely. "It means, _I Love You_, in Quileute. It's my tribe's language."

I looked to him wide eyed, knowing that usually a tribal language was usually only spoken a must themselves and not to others outside of the tribe. I couldn't believe that he just shared that with me.

"I love you too Jacob . . . but isn't your language like sacred or secret or something?"

"Yes, but your very someone important to me. It doesn't matter if a few people outside the tribe know. Come on, time for bed. I've kept you up too long," he murmured, taking me into his arms as he stood. I clutched him tightly, not wanting to leave, not wanting to sleep. I was about to protest when he placed one finger over my lips, stopping me from speaking at all. I rolled my eyes playfully at him and slapped the side of his arm lightly. He laughed lightly and looked down to me as I leant into chest, savouring the moment while I had it. I couldn't believe he had just shared something so sacred with me.

He carried me to the door and turned the nob, but the door didn't open. I looked up to him confused. "Um . . . where's the key Jade?" he asked with a nervous tone.

"Inside," I answered. "The door shouldn't be locked Jacob. I never lock it. So this kind of thing never happens."

He looked down to me in shock. "It is locked. I lock it every night. Jade you got to lock the door or . . ." he trailed off with a grimace. "I don't even want to think who can come in while you're asleep."

I grimaced also then with the thought of Dan coming inside, but obviously Jacob wasn't just thinking of Dan. Suddenly a flash back came to me. The feeling of someone else in the room with me when I got up that morning before Dan attacked me. Feeling like I wasn't alone in the room. It was him . . .

"He's already been inside," I murmured, my eyes wide as a bugs, stricken with shock and fear. I held Jacob tightly, closing my eyes with fear. I had been so stupid! How could I have thought it was safe to leave the door unlocked? It was by far worse than losing the key and been locked out! Ugh‼ I was so stupid.

"Who's been inside?"

"Dan . . . that morning . . . before he attacked me. I felt like there was a ghost or something around me. That was why I went to the diner and then to La Push. I saw him in the diner. "

"Why didn't you tell me before now?"

I shook my head, trying to think why I hadn't told him. "Because, I just remembered it Jacob," I sobbed, feeling stupid.

"It's okay." He set me down slowly onto my feet, but keeping me close to him while keeping me warm.

I wiped the tears away with the back of my hand, trying to be strong. "Can't you climb back up the tree and get the key from inside?"

"And leave you freezing to death while I'm in there and leave you in possible danger. No. Not happening Jade. Just wait until morning. Emily has a spear."

"She does?" I questioned, raising an eye brow. I couldn't remember ever giving her one, but I would have if I had thought of it sooner.

"Um . . . yeah, she does . . . well I do, I mean. I took the spare just in case. I hope that's okay?"

I looked at him sternly with one of his crooked smug smiles. He turned away thinking he was in trouble. "Stalker boyfriend, hey? Lucky I like it," I giggled. He looked back to me with wide, shocked eyes. He really did think that he was in trouble. Silly Jacob, he should have known that I wouldn't mind, but I did wish I had known about him having the spare. I would have flipped if I saw the spare gone and thought someone like Dan had it. I shook my head, not wanting to think about it.

I changed my train of thought towards how we were going to get inside without the key. "We're going to freeze out here before morning Jake."

He smiled down at me, taking my hand. Oh, yeah that would be right. I was the one that was going to freeze. He was the one with the one-hundred-and-eight-point something degree body. Lucky for him!

"We're not going to freeze Jade, and neither are you." He took my hand softly in his, leading us both over to the swing chair. Letting my hand go, he took me into his arms, picking me up and placing me on the side of the swing chair so that my back was against the thick material of the chair. I looked up to him confused to how he thought this was going to stop me from freezing. He smiled again, sitting down on the side of the chair before lying down beside me and wrapping his arm around me, keeping me close to him. So that was his idea? I like the way this boy thinks. Smart and sensible, for a teenage boy that is . . . Yeah, he's defiantly different to most teenagers.

I leant into his side, my eyes closing as I felt the warmth of this presence come over me. How on earth Bella chose an ice cold lifeless bloodsucker over Jacob I would never know. Jacob was warm on so many levels it wasn't funny. He made you happy by just been around. He's loving, caring, and protective. What did she see in that vamp?

"Better?" he asked softly after a moment.

I nodded and smiled, wrapping my arm around his waist. "Defiantly," I whispered. "Do you mind if I ask you something Jacob?" My eyes opened as I looked him in the eyes, wondering if he would be comfortable with answering my question or not.

"Sure, of course."

"What is it with you not wearing a shirt?"

He laughed. "Why? _Does my been half naked bother you_?"

I turned red in the cheeks at that point. I looked away, feeling a little embarrassed. I didn't know how to answer his question. It didn't bother me, not at all, but he may have gotten the wrong idea if I said that it didn't.

"It's hard to carrying all your clothes around when you're a wolf Jade," he said after a moment. I looked back to him, trying to work out what he meant by his answer. At first I couldn't work out why he would need to carry his clothes, but then I finally worked it out.

I rolled my eyes at him, slapping the side of his arm. "Jake."

"What?" he chuckled, "You asked remember?"

I stayed silent in embarrassment. How could a simple question to why he didn't wear a shirt land on this subject? Ugh! Me and my curiosity! I just had to learn to control it more and be left in the world of wonder.

His hand ran softly down the side of my face as he kissed my forehead. "Get some rest. It will be morning soon."

I looked up to him, a little worried about Dan finding us out here alone. I could feel the fear in my eyes and he could see it too. "I'm not going anywhere. You don't have to worry. Nothing is going to happen. I love you."

"I love you too Jake," I murmured into the skin of his chest. Just by him been close to me and his arms around me, I felt safe like I had a shield around me, protecting me from anything that could ever happen. I knew just how lucky I was to have him as I fell asleep in his loving and warm embrace around me, shielding me from the cold, rain air.

* * *

**Author Note: I just had to add the 'Does my been half naked bother you?' Quote from Jacob in the book Eclipse. I know it crakes up most of Team Jacob and I know Taylor loves it too. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and please keep those reviews coming! I love reading feedback! =)  
**


	7. Family

Slowly I awoke from my warm slumber by the sound of footsteps coming closer to us. Though I hardly had any idea where I was and who was causing the footsteps. I just felt so different. I felt like I had just had the best dream ever and I didn't want to wake up and end it so soon. I hadn't ever felt this good in my life. It was such an unfamiliar feeling to me.

"What are you two doing out here?" a familiar voice asked. I half jumped as I heard the voice. Startled, my eyes flung open to look at Emily at the door of the veranda, looking to me. I suddenly remembered it was Jacob that was keeping me so warm. Once I realized that it was only Emily who had spoken, I started to relax again. I yawned and lent into his side as he sat up. His arm wrapped around me. I could feel his gaze on me before he answered Emily's question. "We locked ourselves out."

"Oh, but why didn't you just go in through the window?"

"Jade was wet, and cold."

Everything went silent then, apart from a slight sound of a door opening. I felt like I was in a dream when arms wrapped back around me. I smiled slightly, leaning into Jacob's embrace. He was just so warm, in more than just one way. He was like the sun. You felt better when he was around. He brightened your day to an extent that you thought was impossible.

I gasped awake suddenly, sitting up in my bed. I looked around the room quickly and then out my window, trying to find out what time it was. It felt like it had been days since I felt Jacob carry me back to my bed.

I took a few deep breaths, calming down. Something caught my attention on my right side. I looked over my shoulder, smiling and seeing Jacob lying beside me. He looked concerned. "Are you okay?" he asked, taking a stand of my hair and tucking it behind my ear.

I nodded, leaning back down beside him and wrapped my arms around him. "I'm fine. It just felt so late, that's all."

"It's only nine o'clock. Get some rest."

I smiled at the thought of sleeping the rest of the day, but then I remembered that I only had today and tomorrow left with Jacob before my family would be back. Now was no time to be sleeping in when I had limited time left with him. I truly didn't know what we were going to do once my family came back home. I knew my mother would freak out if she knew that we were even just friends, let alone to what we really were now. And I knew that if Katherine even got wind of it she would try her best to catch us and tell my mother or father, and Aaron would be just the same way, if not worse, and if he found out, that would mean my going to boarding school. There was no way we could be together once they came back.

I bit my lip wondering what to do after tomorrow. Either way, I wasn't going to give up on been with Jacob. He was my life now. Nothing was going to stop me from been with him, plus, I needed him. In so many ways, I felt like I needed him, and none of the reasons I could explain. I just had a strong feeling that I couldn't live without him, and I couldn't explain it for the life of me.

I sat up, looking down on him and smiling. He smiled sweetly back. His eyes were such a beautiful chocolate brown. They were so bright and full of light and love. He was so special.

"I thought you were sleeping?" he asked softly.

"No time for sleep. I only have today and tomorrow with you, so, I'm going to make it good." I held his gaze and lent down on him, brushing my lips over his slowly, playing around. His warm breath sent a chill down my spine and causing goose bumps to form over my skin. Damn it. I was still cold!

He chuckled slightly, moving quickly, so that he was leaning over me. I smiled under the touch of his lips. He just knew how to make me warm again, so easily. I wondered if it was just the fact I loved him that made me warm up so easily and quickly, or if it really was him and the warmth of him been a werewolf. Either way, it felt the same to me. I still loved him with all my heart.

"So, what do you want to do today?" he asked, looking into my eyes as my arms wrapped arm his neck.

"Anything as long as I am with you the whole day," I smiled.

He smiled at my response, kissing me softly again. He found my hand, entwined our fingers together and pulled me to my feet and into his soft embrace, where he kissed me again, before letting me go. I looked up to him, feeling my eyes shining. I wondered what he was thinking.

"Go and get warm in a shower and then we can go to La Push if you like? I'll be downstairs waiting for you," he said, while making my bed.

I smiled brightly, agreeing and ran to the bathroom and into the hot shower. The hot water felt so nice running over my cold skin, warming me farther than just skin deep. I stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around myself and ran into my room, getting dressed quickly into a black V neck short sleeve and jeans.

I ran downstairs and saw Jacob sitting in kitchen, in a chair pulled away from the dinner table, talking to Emily as she dished up cooked oats for breakfast. I had to say it smelt amazing, but that wasn't what caught my attention most. It was Jacob, of course. His bright smile, eyes, muscular body and arms . . . I shook my head, getting my next 'teenage' thought out of my head. _We haven't even been together for twelve hours! _I reminded myself. The things he did to me and the things he made me think were crazy. He had been making me go crazy from the moment I met him!

I turned slightly red in the cheeks and went and sat beside him just as Emily set down two bowls of our oats with honey drizzled over top. I ate it quickly, trying to keep my eyes on my food, instead of Jacob's gaze which seemed fixed on me. Every now and then, he would catch me watching him, before I turned my sight away and turned a little redder in the cheeks. Each time he caught me, I could see from the corner of my eye that he was smiling and shaking his head while looking down to his bowl.

It wasn't long until we had both finished and were outside in the steamy air. We slowly walked towards the road. I was surprised when he took my hand and entwined our fingers together again. I smiled, looking down to the glass below my feet as I walked. I squeezed his hand softly for a second and looked up to him.

"So, do you want to go to La Push by my motorbike?"

My eyes turned slightly wide at his words of a motorbike. I didn't know he owned a motorbike! I had wanted to ride one since I had been little. But still, I acted coy. "How else could we get there?" I asked softly. He chuckled lightly. I got the feeling he saw through my whole 'poker face' act.

"Well, I could always give you a ride on my back, if you wanted."

I looked up to him, not sure at first what he was going to say at first. He saw my surprised expression and smirked. "Of course there's always the problem of when we get to La Push, I won't have any clothes to put back on," he added coyly and smugly.

"I don't mind-" I turned blood red in the face, saying what I was thinking instead of saying what I meant. "I mean . . ." I looked up to him, suddenly his words sunk into my head. "Wait, why won't you have any clothes once you get there?"

He laughed loudly. He had set me up! Ugh! Jacob! Typical boy! "My clothes don't just disappear when I phase Jade. If I don't take them off, they get shredded."

"Oh. I guess that's fair enough, if you think about it." Now he was making me shy. Typical guy!

"And yet you still don't mind?" he teased, grinning.

I smirked, looking down to the grass again. "I didn't say that." I watched him from the corner of my eye, my gaze upon him protected by the shield of my long hair. His black tee shirt hugged his body nicely. I smiled shyly and looked away before he caught me staring at him again. I didn't know why, but I just seemed to stare at Jacob all the time. It was like my eyes were glued to him or something. I hadn't been like that with anyone before. Even male models and actors didn't seem to sum up to Jacob's looks.

When I looked up to what was in front of me, I saw a black shiny motorbike by the road. I looked to Jacob in wonder. His gaze caught mine and he smiled, before replying to my silent question. "Yes, that's my puppy," he said with humour, going over to its side and lifting it from its stand. I couldn't help but laugh at his reply.

I went over to the bike's side as he got on. I looked it over impressed. I had to say that it was a really nice motorbike. He smiled again and helped me on. I wrapped my arms around his waist tightly, leaning into his back as he started the engine.

"Hold on," he shouted over the sound of the engine. I nodded, holding his gaze for a moment and then lent back into him as he started to slowly drive down the street and out onto the highway. I held him tighter when he started to go faster. I started to wonder how long he had been driving motorbikes for. I was slightly nervous. I hadn't ever been on a motorbike before, nor I had I felt speed and the winds pass over me so quickly without tin and metal of a car not around me before. It was just the motorbike and the road between us. I was thankful that I trusted Jacob so much, otherwise I may have been screaming.

Who said that I wanted to ride a motorbike? Oh yeah, that was me. . .

I didn't take much notice to where we were going, until his bike started to slow. I looked up and around the place. It was all green, just like Forks. I could hear the ocean not far off. When I looked to my left, I saw an old wooden house with a big red shed just behind it. The shed was bigger than the house even.

The road turned to dirt as we drove up the driveway. I guessed it was Jacob's house. I didn't know that I was meeting is family today. I wondered what his mother was like and then I remembered that he had lost her when he was younger. That must have been really hard on him.

He pulled up just outside of the house and cut the engine. His hand softly brushed over mine as he looked back over his shoulder to me, smiling, like always.

"So, did you like the ride?" he asked sweetly.

"Sort of. I think I'll get used to it though. Is this your place?"

He nodded, looking down for a moment. I let go of him and he stood up and placed the bike back on its stand the second I got off. "Are your family inside?"

He turned around, sensing that I was slightly nervous no doubt. "No. My dad is hanging out with Bella's father, Charlie, and Rach is with her boyfriend. We got the whole day to ourselves. Would you like to see the beach?"

I smiled brightly and nodded. I loved the beach. I loved everything about the beach. The rock pools, the sound and smells of the ocean. Swimming, you name it, I loved everything about beaches. He took my hand tightly in his and walked down onto the road and towards the beach. I could hear it from the house and the sound only got louder and louder the closer we got.

There was thick, dense forest around the sides of the road. I wouldn't like to go into _that_ forest at night alone. It looked like it was just the place a bear or big cat would live. For sure, I wasn't going to be going out into the forest alone anytime soon. I don't know what I was thinking the first day we had moved to Forks when I went out into the forest. I must have been brain dead to do something that.

It didn't take long before we were walking on the beach. It was beautiful. The ocean rolled in and out slowly and calmly. The sun shone down upon our shoulders. The air was fresh and lively, but wasn't cold. I liked it here.

I leant into Jacob's side as his arm wrapped around me, bringing me into his side. There were no words for what I felt for him. I just felt so loved, warm, protected and safe around him. It was like there was nothing in the world was going to touch me, as long as I had him by my side. I hoped that was how it was going to be forever. Him by my side, each and every day, none stop. I hoped he felt the same way.

We sat on the beach after a while, watching the waves roll in. He showed me around a few rock pools, showing me shells, fish and crabs that lived in the small pools of life. He picked me up a shell that glistened like a rainbow in the light from one of the rock pools. It was a fan shell, but it seemed different. It was white, apart from when it was in the sun. It was beautiful.

Once back at his place, I watched him as he somehow carefully made a hole at the top of the shell, just big enough for a leather necklace to go through it. He stepped up to my face and did up the necklace and stepped back, smiling differently to how he had been the rest of the day.

"What is it Jacob?" I asked in a faint tone.

He smiled again, stepping closer to me again, and looking deep within my eyes. "Do you know how beautiful you look, Jade? You're perfect," he said, still holding my gaze. I turned slightly red in the cheeks.

"Thank you Jacob, for everything. It means a lot to me."

His smile turned smug then. "No problem. Can I show you something in Forks? I found it last night."

"Of course," I beamed. He went back over to his motorbike and started the engine, while waiting for me. I ran to his side and climbed on, feeling more confident this time. Before long, we were out on the highway and then half way towards my house. He slowed a little as we came upon a path leading into the dense forest of Forks. Somehow he managed to get his bike up onto the footpath and slowly drove down the path.

"Wont this ruin your bike Jake?" I asked, trying to not notice the bumps in the path as we hit them.

"No. I installed some pressure holders so it wouldn't worry it off road."

I had no idea what he just said . . .

After a few more bumps and minutes, he slowed the bike again and cut its engine, letting it roll to a stop in the path. I looked around, seeing nothing but the green of ferns, trees, plants and moss. He took my hand and led the way through the bright green forest.

Ferns hung from trees above us, and occasionally dripped water on us as we passed. I saw a raven fly from one of the trees as we went. There wasn't much wild life out today. Misty rain started to fall when Jacob gripped my hand slightly tighter with his. I looked up to him, wondering what he was thinking.

The mist turned into rain quickly. The clouds now blocked out the summer sun and made it slightly cold. Jacob pulled me into his side the second he realized I was cold. My arms wrapped around him, loving the feeling of how warm he was.

Pushing some ferns to the side, it revealed a small manmade archway of rocks making a small bridge like scene in the middle of the path. Over top of the arch, all green ferns and plants grew thickly, making it blend into the green forest on the other side of the path. It looked like something out of a fairy-tale, where fairies would live, but it was big enough for three people to get in under.

I looked to Jacob smiling. "It's so pretty and cute Jacob."

"I thought you would like it. I thought that maybe it could be our own little place to come and hang out. No one else knows about it and it's not far from your house."

"It isn't?" I turned back around, looking at him slightly surprised. "No, follow the path five minutes and you get into your backyard. So it's also safe."

I smiled happily. He had done everything to make sure that I was safe, and that's how I felt too. Safe. I was thankful that I had found someone like Jacob. He was so caring and loving. He was everything that every girl in the world was looking for. Someone to protect you, love you, keep you warm . . . I rested my head on his shoulder, sinking into awe for what he had done for me and was making me feel. He kissed my forehead softly.

"Come on. Let's get out of the rain." He took my hand from around his waist and led me down into the cover of the bridge. It surprised me when the foliage around and above the rock bridge kept the rain off of us where the bridge ended on the opposite side of the path. The foliage behind us, leading into the forest made like a cave for us both to sit in while the rain passed.

We sat on the dry ground together, in slight darkness. I leant into his side again, loving the feeling of his arms wrapped tightly around me, keeping me close to him at all times. My arm wrapped around his neck, bringing him closer to me as I kissed him softly, holding our kiss before nipping his lower lip softly and pushed him back against the ground.

"Jade," he murmured softly and slightly breathless.

I pulled back giggling while looking down to him. "Sorry. I didn't mean to do that." I looked down at him in the dim light we were sitting in. His were darker than I could remember.

"Don't worry about it," he murmured. "Just try and remember that I am half animal," he grinned, sitting up and resting his hand softly on the side of my face as his kissed me slightly stronger than I had kissed him. His lips were so warm, soft and gentle, yet, passionate, strong and loving. I sighed at his every touch upon my lips. He pulled back, looking into my eyes, and ran the side of his hand down my face while holding my gaze. I loved his deep chocolate russet eyes. They were always so bright and warm. They always drew me in. There was just something about them.

He found my hand and helped me out from under the little bridge once the rain had stopped. We headed down the path and came to the edge of the forest, just before my back yard started. I heard noises and saw that my parents were already back. I gasped in shock and looked to Jacob. They shouldn't have been home so soon! They were supposed to be home tomorrow! I notice that his eyes were suddenly black when I looked him in the eyes.

"You go to go Jacob. They can't see you with me."

He shook his head, looking around quickly. "No. I'm not leaving you." His voice was dark and strong. His words were more like an order than anything else. What was with him suddenly? It was like he was a different person all of a sudden. It wasn't Jacob. It was his inner wolf taking over. But why was it taking over all of a sudden? Nothing was making any sense to me now.

"Jake, you got to go. I'll be in so much trouble if they see you."

"Don't care Jade. You're in danger. I can't just leave you."

"How am I in danger Jacob? That's my family." I let go of his hand and started to walk towards the house. I knew if Aaron saw that I was gone, he would instantly wonder where I was. But I couldn't get Jacob's words out of my head. I didn't understand what he meant that I was in danger. How was I in danger with my own family? I knew my family for crying out loud! But still, for some reason, I trusted him more than I trusted them. How was that? That didn't even make any sense to me.

I stopped, looking back over my shoulder to see Jacob had disappeared. At least he took my wish for them not to see him seriously. The last thing I needed was them seeing him. I would be shipped off the boarding school at the drop of a hat if they ever learnt of us.

I made my way around front and saw Miss Princess Katherine getting her zillion bags out of the car. Her long, straight, golden blond hair swayed in the wind as she moved. She wore a tight, thick steel chocker around her neck, with a black dress that showed far too much cleavage for anyone that wasn't a playboy model. Her nails were painted black – like they always were – and her eyes were done up like Taylor Momsen's, with far too much mascara on, which was typical for my sister. If you asked me, she looked like a Goth princess with golden hair. She got her golden hair from her father. Aaron's hair was similar to hers, though his was a fair blond.

Turning around at a sound behind me, I spotted Aaron coming down the stairs of the veranda and back to his black car. The second I saw his eyes, something reminded of Dan. His eyes were a light-ish yellow, almost white. They felt like they could shine right through you. His skin was pale white and his hair was combed back and almost was the same colour as his hair.

He held my gaze as he walked down the stairs. "Where have you been Jade?" he asked in a deep tone while walking to the car. Katherine looked up with fhearing her father's voice and looked to me sharply with killer eyes. _If looks could kill_, I thought before answering Aaron's question. "I was out hiking, looking around."

"Ah huh," he nodded. I didn't think that he believed me. "Why does the house smelt like wet dog?" he questioned. I raised an eye brow to his question. That didn't make any sense to me. I hadn't smelt wet dog.

"I don't know. I haven't smelt anything like a dog." I shrugged and went to go inside, but stopped dead when I heard a howling come from the mountains around us. I turned around swiftly, looking around. I knew it was Jacob howling out for me. I just wished that I knew what was wrong and what he was saying. I looked to both Katherine and Aaron as Jacob kept on howling. Aaron looked slightly worried, where Katherine was actually smirking.

Why was she smirking? Why would a wolf howling make her smirk? I wondered what she was thinking.

"Looks like we have a dog around here," Katherine smiled brightly, looking to her father.

Aaron's face changed to disgust, and I could have sworn that I heard a hiss come from him "I'll fix it tomorrow," he muttered darkly.

His words slowly sunk into my head and then fear and worry flooded me. I was fearful for Jacob's safety. I always knew that my so called father didn't _really_ have that much of a love for animals; otherwise he wouldn't have just said what he had. Normally a naturalist love animals and lived their life with animals and for animals, Aaron on the other hand, only did it for the money and acted like he 'loved' animals to catch the lady's attention. Just because Aaron was married to my mum, didn't stop him loving other people. It really annoyed me that she accepted Aaron's cheating on her without really caring. She acted it over like she thought it was a normal thing for your husband to cheat on you.

I thought quickly to come up with an excuse for stopping Aaron from going out and looking for Jacob. I then remembered back to this morning when Jacob and I were walking on the beach. He told me about his tribe's legends. The Quileute tribe never hunted wolves because of the fear of killing one of their own members. People over La Push weren't allowed to hunt any wolf on the land. I thought I may have been able to use that law to my own advantage. My father wouldn't know the difference would he?

"N-no you can't. It's a law around here. You can't kill any wolves," I said quickly. Aaron looked to Katherine oddly before looking back to me. I shrugged my shoulders and went inside and upstairs. I saw my mother in her room, with bags on her bed, unpacking them quickly as she could.

I sighed, knowing her typical habit of unpacking her bags quickly. He had done it, _yet_ again. I sat on the side of her bed, watching her. "He's done it again, hasn't he?" I crossed my arms, watching her. She nodded and moved faster, putting things into her draws.

"Why do you put up with it mum?"

"All men are the same Jade. They will all cheat on you."

I got thinking about Jacob then. I didn't think that all men were like my father, until my own mother said that they were. I was sure that Jacob, of all people, wouldn't be like my father. Jacob was protective of me. He loved me with a strong passion that was beyond belief. He wasn't like my father, cold, selfish and heartless. But I still couldn't help but wonder.

I got up and went to my room, closing the door behind me. I went over to my bedside table and picked up my phone before flopping back on my bed as I texted Jacob. I then wondered where Emily was. Either way, I had to text Jacob first. He was the one in danger.

_Aaron's going looking for you now. _

_It was you who was howling, wasn't it?_

It didn't take long before he texted me back. I wanted to call him and hear his voice again, but I knew that would only raise questions from whoever caught me talking to him and I didn't need that to happen.

_I'm not surprised . . . _

_And yes it was. I was calling the others to watch over you._

_Look Jade, you're not safe there. I'm outside, watching you. And I was warning _them_._

_I want to see you later tonight, when your family's asleep. Well, when your mum's asleep anyway. . . I'll be outside of your room at midnight._

_I love you, don't forget it. Xoxo_

I read over his text for what felt like a million times. I didn't understand anything he had just said. None of it made any sense to me. What did he mean I wasn't safe? Of course I was. I was with my own family, wasn't I? And what did he mean by when my mum was asleep? I shook my head, confused.

_I love you too Jacob. And I won't forget it. Trust me. I won't, ever. _

_I'll see you then. Xoxo_

I sighed, turning off my phone and went down to the kitchen for dinner. My mums' cooking was nothing like Emily's. Emily's food was amazing. I didn't know how she did it at such a young age that Emily was. I was already missing Emily and Jacob greatly.

I pretended to go to bed at ten o'clock when my parents and sister went to bed also. Not long after my sister went to bed, I heard her sneak out of the house. I grabbed my phone and took a video of her running off into the night. One day it would serve me justice against her. I wondered what and where she was going at night around a place like Forks, when she knew no one in the town. As it was, I didn't even know anyone from Forks. I only knew Emily and Jacob, and both of them were from La Push.

For the next hour, I laid back on my bed, looking up to the ceiling, thinking deeply. Every now and then, I would look to my clock on my bedside table, to see how much longer Jacob would be. At the stroke of midnight, I heard a pebble hit my window. I got up silently and looked down to the ground to see Jacob standing outside, looking up to my window. I smiled down at him and quickly but quietly ran downstairs. I unlocked the door and ran outside into his awaiting arms.

I held him tightly as he sung him around in a small circle. I went to speak, but was kept quiet by his finger softly pressed against my lips. He pointed to my parents' room. I nodded and kissed his cheek softly. His arm kept around my waist as he led the way into the forest.

The moon was shining down brightly, lighting up everything within its path. The air was warmer to what it had been in previous nights in Forks. A light cloud covered the sky, and slowly passed over the moon and then disappeared again. I could see where we were going the moon was just that bright.

Before long, we were at _our_ special place. "I missed you so much!" he murmured huskily, kissing me harshly with his arms tightly around me and then pulled away, looking into my eyes with his forehead pressed to mine. His fingers ran along the side of my face. I couldn't help but sigh in awe again. When I looked up into his eyes, I saw fear in them. I hadn't ever saw fear in Jacob's eyes before. I had saw worry, pain, anger, lust and love, but never fear.

My hand brushed down the side of his face, searching deeply in his eyes to what he was fearful of. "What's wrong Jacob?" I asked, kissing him again softly, wanting him to open up and confess everything that he was scared of. I hoped he would open up to me, and tell me everything that was on his mind. Some girls thought that by a guy keeping all their fears to themselves made them a man, for me, that was just a he man, which I couldn't stand. They acted tough, but they weren't. It was just like my father to act tough, not show his emotions and be a he man, but it didn't impress me. What impressed me was the fact that Jacob opened up most of the time. He said what was on his mind. He showed you that he cared. He listened to everything you had to say. He wasn't acting out anything that he wasn't and that was what I loved most about him. Him, been himself.

"Jade," he took a deep breath and didn't say anymore. I could feel that he was shaking slightly.

"Tell me Jacob. What's wrong? What happened this afternoon?"

He took a step back, but never broke our gaze. He bit his lip before speaking. "Jade, your father and sister are both vampires. That's why I didn't want to leave you. I don't feel that you're safe while they are around. I can't protect you here, from them. I can only protect you here with Dan. I can't protect you from them until they hurt a human. I'm scared Jade. I'm scared of what could happen to you before I can even try and protect you."

I shook my head in disbelief of what was happening. Suddenly my life went from having no vampires or werewolves to having nothing but vampires! What was going on? Why since I had moved to Forks was all this happening to me? Why couldn't I just have Jacob in my life and no one else? Why did things have to be so hard? Why couldn't it just be the two of us forever, without pain, fear and hurt coming into our lives? It just wasn't fair. "Is that why you weren't surprised that he wanted to hunt you?" I looked him in the eye, wanting the truth.

He nodded. "He knows about us, and so does Katherine. The difference between her and her father is that she _likes_ werewolves, and he hates them."

"How do you know that?"

He stayed quiet for a moment and I started to wonder what had happened for him to know that my sister liked werewolves. I looked him in the eye and he turned away. I always knew that my father had done something he shouldn't have when my mother looked him in the eye and he looked away. "You didn't?" I could feel the tears coming into my eyes with each millisecond that passed.

He looked back to me. His eyes narrowing as he took a step towards me. "Jade. No. I didn't mean anything like that. Let me explain, please. I was trying to think what to say." His voice was soft as he wrapped his arm around me. I pushed him away. I wasn't going to be like my mother, accepting a cheater. He was acting just like Aaron did when he had been caught.

"Forget it Jacob! I thought you were better than that!" I went to walk away when he caught my wrist and pulled me into his body. He found my other wrist as I tried to get away from him, but he was just too strong for me to even try and think about fighting him. Once I stopped fighting him, his grip loosed from my wrists. He let me go altogether after a moment. I dropped to my knees. Weak with disappointment from what I knew he had done.

He lowered himself to my level and took my chin with his index finger, looking into my eyes and wiped the tears away. "Let me explain," he whispered in a light tone. "Katherine _tried_ to seduce me, but it didn't work. I get the feeling she uses werewolves for what she wants, making them think that she loves them to make them do whatever she wants. I didn't do anything Jade."

I looked up into his eyes, searching for the truth. He was telling the truth. I could see it in his eyes. His eyes always spoke to me. I wrapped my arms around him, hiding my face into his shoulder as I sobbed. He held me tightly to him, kissing my temple softly.

"You wouldn't ever betray me Jacob, would you? You wouldn't ever cheat on me?" I looked up to him with tears in my eyes. He looked down to me. Confusion covered his eyes.

"No, I wouldn't. I would never hurt you like that Jade. I love you too much to hurt you. You mean everything to me."

I hadn't ever felt so happy to hear his words of truth and trust.

"You're scared of becoming your mum, aren't you?" he questioned.

I nodded and looked up to him. He kissed my forehead softly, running his thumb from my temple to my chin. "I'll love you forever Jade. Don't forget it please," he whispered, kissing me gently.

**Hey guys,**

**Made some graphics for you all! **

**http:/runwithjacobblack(dot)deviantart(dot)com/#/d3e1yx4 Jade**

**http:/runwithjacobblack(dot)deviantart(dot)com/#/d3e1z7r Katherine**

**http:/runwithjacobblack(dot)deviantart(dot)com/#/d3e1zfo Aaron**

**AND also now, there's the official banner for S.A.L.V.A.T.O.R.E! In the background is Jacob and Jade's special place. http:/runwithjacobblack(dot)deviantart(dot)com/gallery/#/d3e1y4j**


	8. Run With The Wolves Chase With A Vampire

With his arms wrapped around me tightly, I kept my face hidden within his shirt. I believed what Jacob had said to me was true, but my own stupid mother's words kept echoing in my head. I shook my head against his neck, trying to forget what she had said. I didn't believe her words anymore, but it was still hard to forget them. I trusted Jacob, I really did. But, I didn't know where that trust came from. I had only known him for just around a month and yet, it was like I had known him for years and years. Like I had known him since we both had been babies. But I knew that wasn't true nor could it be. He had lived here for all of his life.

With the tears freely flowing down the side of my face, my head rested into his chest as he murmured 'it's okay' into my ear softly every few seconds. I couldn't believe just how hard things had gotten so quickly and suddenly. It was like everything and everyone was trying to stop us from being together, and yet, a very few amount of people knew we were together. How was this all happening to me? To us? It didn't seem fair to me.

Abruptly, I noticed Jacob's breathing almost stopped and he froze against me. I looked up to him, seeing that his eyes were glued to the forest just ahead of us. I could see in his eyes there was something wrong. They had suddenly turned black and piecing in that direction. "What's going on Jacob?" I whispered into his ear softly with a cracked tone of voice from crying so much.

Slowly he arose to his feet, his arms and hold on me not loosening. "Keep your voice down," he murmured huskily, almost silent. I leaned against him, turning around so that I could try and see what he was staring at. I couldn't see anything. It was just all darkness of night and a forest a head and around us. Suddenly the sound of a tree branch been broken came from in front of us. Jacob started slightly shaking less than a millisecond after it. I looked up to him, his jaw was clenched tightly and his breathing soft. Once I looked back to the forest ahead of us, I could saw a faint figure coming out of the shadows. My body instantly froze against Jacob's. His grip tightened slightly around me, finding and taking my hand into his tightly while taking a step back.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Jade and her little pet dog," Dan humoured darkly. Jacob growled lightly at his words, taking another step back as Dan got closer to us. My entire body was shaking with fear. Even with Jacob here beside me, he couldn't protect me, himself and fight Dan all at the same time, but who was around to help us? No one! I didn't see any way out of this for us. There was only one way things could go and I didn't like it.

"Jade, calm down," Jacob said only loud enough that I could hear him. "Keep your heartbeat down and slow your breathing as much as you can." I looked up to him, confused by what he was saying but tried to do as I was told. I didn't see how that would help at all. It would only help if my heart stopped.

Another sound of a stick been broken came not far from behind Dan. I watched as he smiled slightly, looking over his shoulder and into the darkness behind him. Again I couldn't see anything, but it seemed to be that Jacob dropped his guard slightly.

"Now, now, now Dan baby. Don't go beating up my little sister just yet." I would know _that_ sickly sweet voice anywhere. Katherine. As she came out of the cover of the trees, she walked slowly over to Dan's side and kissed his cheek softly. His arm wrapped around her as she leaned into his side. I could feel my eyes narrow with disgust. It would be typical of _my_ sister to date someone who was trying to kill me! Of course she would! She was the one who hated me just as much as I hated her.

"You know dog, you can easily get my sister into big trouble with being with her right now. Pity, I don't have my phone or camera to take a photo of the two of you so my father could see," she shrugged, speaking softly. Jacob growled and held me tightly again. I thought that maybe, just maybe, my sister would help us, but I was stupid thinking that! Whatever she was thinking she was going to be doing with Jacob, she could think again! She wasn't coming anywhere near him while I was around!

Something behind both Jacob and I caught my attention. I looked over his shoulder at the soft sounds of padding coming closer and saw two boys just like Jacob, but one was smaller than the other and behind them were three huge wolves. One chocolate wolf, one silver and one a light grey. I didn't know what to think within that moment – if to be scared or grateful. Jacob stood up straight, his grip lightening on me slightly and just keeping one of his arms around me. I looked up to him to see a smug smirk upon his lips. I then looked to Dan and Katherine, seeing fear in their eyes. Dan gripped Katherine tightly to his side as her arms stayed tightly around his waist. I hadn't ever seen my Princess sister scared before. I had to say that it was quiet funny to see.

"Leech problem Jake?" the taller boy asked. I looked up to him as he stood beside Jacob and I. He was tall, but not as tall as Jacob, nor as muscular. His hair was just like Jacob's too – black and cropped short – but his was more like a mop than Jacob's styled, cropped spikiness around the sides.

Jacob looked to the boy as he spoke and nodded with great confidence like I hadn't ever seen before. It was clear that he was completely at ease around his pack. "You could say that Emb."

"But not for long!" the shorter boy said quickly, also with confidence and stood on the other side of Jacob. It was obvious that he was younger than Jacob and the one Jacob called Emb, but he was almost as muscular as Jacob. What was with these La Push Quileute boys and working out? I watched the shorter boy closely as he watched Dan and Katherine. The silver wolf stood beside him, almost like _she_ was protective of him.

When I looked up to Jacob, I saw him staring at Emb. It was like he was having a silent conversation with him. He glanced down at me for a second and once again loosened his grip on me. I looked back to Emb and saw the light grey wolf standing beside Emb and the chocolate one on the other side of the light grey. The light grey wolf stared at Dan and Katherine sharply, half growling. The silver wolf beside Seth growled back at him slightly. He looked over to her with threatening eyes.

"Shut it Paul," Jacob growled at the grey wolf. His eyes rolled, getting impatience. I looked back to Dan and almost burst out laughing. He looked like he didn't know what to do and that he was about to faint with fear. His eyes were wide with fright and fear, watching the wolves closely. Good! He knew how he had made me so scared.

Katherine was watching them just the same way as Dan, but she wasn't as scared as he was. I guessed it was just how Jacob had said. She _loved_ werewolves, so I guessed she had some idea of how they acted.

Dan suddenly took off running quickly in a blur. Katherine shouted out after him and took off as well. The one Jacob had shouted at a moment ago, Paul, growled loudly and took off running quickly without any sign that he was going to do so.

"Paul!" Jacob yelled just as the silver wolf took off after him quickly too. "Leah!"

Jacob's gripped loosened on my completely with seeing the silver wolf running off after the grey. He ran toward the forest before phasing into a giant russet wolf and taking off after them. "Jacob!" I shouted as the chocolate wolf took off after him too. I went I ran off after them as well, but the shorter boy and Emb caught my wrist and arm, stopping me completely. I looked back at them with narrowed eyes. What did they think they were doing stopping me?

"Chill Jay, Jake will be fine. He knows what he's doing," Emb smiled.

"Of course he does!" the shorter boy, shouted loudly with a hyper energy about him. "Jake's the man!"

I rolled my eyes at the two of them and stepped back away from them. "And you two would be . . . what to Jacob?" I questioned with my arms crossed tightly over my chest.

"Embry Call, his best friend and Beta," he smiled.

"Seth Clearwater, third best friend and second Beta, little brother of Leah Clearwater and not to mention leech lover, as Paul says," Seth rolled his eyes and laughed playfully.

"So . . . that silver wolf, was your sister?" I questioned. She acted more like a guy than a girl I thought.

"Yeah . . . sadly . . . at times," he said in a low tone.

I looked to Embry as I heard him half laugh, half scoff at Seth's words. "Yeah she's the pack bitc . . . Ow Seth!"

I couldn't help but laugh at Seth hitting Embry over the head for what he was about to call his sister. I could see that these boys really did care for one and other, especially their Alpha Jacob. Embry rubbed his head where Seth had hit him. His eyes were narrow, but still playful as he stared at Seth, who now had his arms crossed tightly over his chest. "Ask Jacob," Seth said, looking to Embry, rolling his eyes. "He made her the Alphaess." I looked up to Embry, catching him rolling his eyes.

"Alphaness?" I questioned, having no idea what that was.

"Female Alpha," Embry answered.

"Why?"

"Because . . ." Seth paused suddenly and I wondered why. "Of something she and I did a few years back. Sort of in the way of help."

I thought for a moment, wondering what he meant and then Jacob's words from a few days ago echoed into my head loud and clear.

_I left them and become my own Alpha, with two of the others joining me._

I instantly knew who Seth and Leah were now. They had been the two who had joined Jacob back when he was protecting Bella and her unborn baby two years ago. I wondered if he had any feelings toward Leah for what she had done for him. I guessed he didn't, otherwise he would have been with her instead of me?

"So, you and your sister were the two who helped Jacob with Bella?" I asked. Both Embry and Seth's eyes went wide at my question and I started to wonder if I should have asked or not.

"He told you about that?" Embry questioned after a moment, seeming as though he was shocked by what I knew.

"Yes, he did. But why wouldn't he?"

Embry looked down to Seth and Seth looked up to Embry after hearing my question, but it was Seth who answered this time. "It was the hardest time in his life Jade. He doesn't talk about it to anyone really. Not even to his sister Rachel."

I stared down at the ground of the forest around me. I didn't know what it meant by him telling me of his past. I guess it meant that he loved me and trusted me, but why wouldn't he at least tell his sister? I wondered why he hadn't told her. Maybe he didn't get along with her?

"Come on Jade. Let's get you home before we're in huge trouble with Jacob," Embry laughed, walking a head of me and Seth. I took slow steps with Seth staying at my side the whole time we walked back toward my home. I didn't want to go home. I wanted to wait for Jacob to come back. I hated the thought of him out there with Dan and my rat sister. But there wasn't anything I could do to stop him from going out and doing what he already was. I just hoped that he would be okay.

The rain started to fall again, heavily with a strike of lightning flashing over our heads. I didn't think anything of it, but it stopped Embry and Seth in their tracks. They both looked up to the sky and looking as though they were deep in thought. I looked up to the two of them, about to ask what was going on when they started walking again.

As we got to the edge of the forest, I stopped dead with knowing that if my father was a vampire, he would know that I was out and he would also know that both Seth and Embry was around too. Embry stopped and looked what to me, his eyes were questioning me what was going on but I didn't answer. I was too worried about them to speak an unspoken question.

"Hey, Jade are you okay?" Seth asked softly.

I shook my head. "You cannot go any farther than from here."

"And why not?" Embry questioned, looking to the house and then back to me again.

"My fathers' a vampire, he'll know your hanging around me."

Embry scoffed and laughed, shaking his head. "Jade, we're werewolves. We're stronger than a vampire. I don't think your father is a threat to us," he said with humour.

I didn't say anything as he stepped out of the cover of the forest. I couldn't believe how confident he was. He was just like . . . Jacob. Jacob was just as confident if not more, but I wasn't sure if that was because he loved me or because he was just that way in general.

I got to the front door and looked back to Seth and Embry behind me. I smiled and nodded my head, mouthing a thank you to them. As I opened the door to go inside, I glanced back to where they had been standing and they were gone. It was like they hadn't even been there a second ago. I stepped quietly inside and went up the stairs to bed. I hoped I had been quiet enough that Aaron didn't hear me.

As I snuck under the blankets, I hugged myself tightly, trying to get warm. My teeth were chattering away loudly, even with my trying to stop them the best I could. After a long while, I fell asleep with my teeth still chattering. It was a wonder that my father didn't hear my teeth going away at it and came to look at what was going on. When I awoke again, it was to the feeling of a warm, feather like touch down the side of my face. I turned onto my side with my eyes slowly opening to the dark figure above me. My heart skipped a beat as I saw Jacob standing beside my bed. I hadn't heard him come in. I almost shouted his name with excitement of seeing that he was okay, but he covering my mouth softly with the palm of his hand and pointed toward my father and mother's room stopped me thankfully. I nodded and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I'm so glad you're okay," I murmured against his neck, holding him tightly. His arms wrapped around me tightly too, holding me to him and stroking my hair softly for a moment. His love and care for me was obvious as he held me. He was so comforting. He was always there when I needed him most.

He sat down beside me silently as I still held him. I then noticed he was wearing new clothes to what he had been wearing earlier – a grey tank top that hugged his body and grey jeans. My hand ran over his new shirt, wondering why he had changed clothing. I looked up to him and he smiled softly. He laid back against my bed as I leaned into his comforting hold on me.

"Get some rest," he whispered. "I'm here. I won't leave. I promise." He pulled the blankets over me with one hand, while still holding me close to him. I felt safe within his loving hold and arms. I listened to his heartbeat for a long while before thinking of my father and what if he caught Jacob with me. I looked back up to him abruptly and swiftly. I hadn't even said a word and it was like he had read my mind.

"I'll hear him. Don't worry. He won't know I am here with the way the wind is blowing."

I tilted my head to the side with my eyes questioning him. He smiled, leaning down and brushing his lips over mine in a gentle kiss. "And if the wind shifts?" I questioned as he leaned away from me a little.

"Then I'll worry about it then. It isn't supposed to change anytime soon though."

I nodded and rested my head back on his chest, falling asleep like I hadn't ever before. I loved falling asleep within Jacob's arms. When I awoke in the morning, Jacob was still there beside me, holding me like he had been when I had fallen asleep. It was early morning, I could tell by the light outside of my bedroom window. He instantly awoke too with the feeling of me moving be him.

I was surprised that we had made it through the night without my father finding us together. He would have gone crazy if he knew that Jacob had been my friend, even if he still was. But now . . . it was greatly different. My mum would freak out if she found out my feelings for Jacob. My father would send me to boring school within the second he knew – like he had wanted to for so long now – and now that Katherine knew that Jacob was in my life, I would have to be careful that she didn't tell on me. I knew how I would have to keep her from squealing on me and I didn't like it. She would make me her slave for everything she didn't want to do for sure. I was so scared of losing Jacob though, I would do anything to make sure that he was always going to be there with me. I needed him more than anything else in my life. He was my life now. There wasn't any doubt about that!

With hearing my father calling my name downstairs, I looked to Jacob quickly with worry. He held me tightly once more for a moment and kissed me strongly before getting up and sneaking out my window. I just hoped my father or sister hadn't seen him leaving.

I quickly got dressed into a white shirt with splashes of bright colours over the front of it and a pair of jeans. With running the comb through my hair, I heard a soft knock at the door and after a moment, my father stepped in my room slightly. "Breakfast is ready Jade," he said softly and sternly. I nodded and murmured an okay to him. I held my breath for a moment, waiting for him to say something about my room with Jacob staying the night. Surely he would pick up on a different scent, but nothing came of it – thankfully.

I ran downstairs quickly and jumped to the table to start eating my breakfast. Katherine glared at me the whole time while I ate from the other side of the table. I tried my best not to take any notice to her. I knew if my mother or Aaron found out about her and Dan, she would be in just as much trouble as I would be if they found out about Jacob.

Suddenly I heard my mobile phone ring my pocket, telling me I had a text. I opened it and realized it was Katherine's number.

_If you tell, you're dead!_

She wrote. I rolled my eyes at her, writing a text back to her quickly while neither my father nor mother was watching us. I knew this conversation couldn't and wouldn't be spoken out loud for the risk of us been over heard.

_I wouldn't threaten me too much Katherine. _

I texted back and looked up to her smugly. She met my gaze, questioning me silently. I quickly went through the folders on my phone and found what I was looking for. I pressed OK and the video I had taken of her sneaking out of the house started. I raised it in the air high enough for her to see. Her eyes went wide and into shock. I snapped it shut just as she was about to snatch it out of my hand as Aaron walked into the room.

"What are you two doing?" he questioned darkly.

"Nothing," we both answered at the same time. I got up from my seat and headed outside with having finished my breakfast. I wondered where Jacob was. I wanted to hang out with him some more today.

I flipped my phone open again and wrote out a message for him. The second I sent it, I head his phone going off in my room. I quickly ran back inside and up the stairs, only to find my mother walking out of my room with Jacob's phone in hand. Thankfully she hadn't yet opened it. She was only looking down at the screen on the front of his phone.

"Jade, whose phone is this?" she questioned, looking to me. I hid my phone back in my pocket.

"Mine. It's my new one I brought just the other week."

"Oh. I didn't know you were into cars."

"Um . . . yeah of course! I love cars, especially . . . the fast ones!" I smiled, acting coy and trying to think quickly. I didn't even know that Jacob had a car on his phone. Where had she seen that damn car? I thought she hadn't opened his phone yet?

"The fast ones?" she questioned, raising her eye brow at me.

"Yeah, you know . . . the Audis' and all." That was the only fast car I knew of and could think of within that moment, but I didn't even know is it was really that fast, but what would my mother know about cars anyway?

"Honey, that's a Ferrari on your phone."

Whoops. Damn it Jacob! And with just thinking of the devil, he suddenly appeared at the side of my door, mouthing sorry to me with my mother's back turned on him, thankfully. I rolled my eyes at him, forgetting that my mother was even there. The things he made me do!

"Jade what is going on?" she questioned, placing her hands on her hips.

"Nothing, don't worry. I know it was a Ferrari. You know what I mean. I was giving examples and all. I gotta go. I wana go outside before the rain comes in again." I took off running down the stairs and outside again before I could be questioned any farther. I looked around quickly, researching for Jacob. I finally spotted him leaning against a tree on the edge of the forest where no one would see him unless they were in fact looking for him. I checked that no one was looking and ran to his side, giving him his phone without a word as I caught my breath slowly.

"Thanks. Sorry about that," he said in a low tone.

"No worries, but just don't leave it behind again, please. I had no idea what I was saying back there." We started walking away from the house and into the damp and green forest of ferns and trees. Water from the rain last night dripped down on us as we went.

"Really?" he questioned, wrapping his arm around me after placing his phone into his back pocket. "You sounded like you did."

"I'm taking that as I said everything right and that you _do_ know something about cars?" I asked, leaning into his side and wrapping my arm around his waist. I loved the warmth of his body against me. The warmth from Jacob's body was like the heat of the sun back home in Australia. Everything about him was warm and so lively. I truly didn't understand how Bella had chosen a lifeless and cold vampire over him.

"Ah, yeah, you could say that," he smirked suddenly, looking to the path below us while walking. "I know enough that I fix cars and motorbikes for a living," he smiled, a light tone of pink lighting his cheeks.

"Seriously?" I questioned, slightly surprised. I didn't really see how Jacob would have the time to do something like that and be Alpha of a pack too. He had to be very responsible to do a job like that. Or, that was what I thought anyway. It wouldn't be an easy job.

"Yeah. I've been doing it for a while now. You should come by the shop one day soon," he smiled, running his hand down the side of my arm.

"I would love to," I smiled back up at him, leaning into his side more as we kept on walking.

When I looked back to the path ahead of us, I stopped with seeing a girl with golden eyes, pale skin and long dark brown hair that was waist long. She wore a cream blouse, black leather jacket and a pair of jeans with black boots that really didn't match the rest of her outfit.

As Jacob looked to me, then at what I was staring at, he seemed to go into shock with the look that came into his eyes. He was frozen stiff. Not with fear but in a different way. Like he knew her, but wasn't expecting to see her. The girl smiled sweetly and walked up to Jacob, without looking at me. "It's good to see you again Jacob," she whispered with a sweet tone of voice.


	9. Past Returns

I looked up to Jacob, still seeing the shock within his eyes. Who was this girl? I hadn't ever seen Jacob act so . . . star struck and over whelmed before. He was always confident and strong, but this girl had a completely different effect over him. If I didn't know better, I would have sworn he wasn't the same Jacob I knew.

I gripped his hand slightly making it known I was still there for him if he needed me. His hand gripped mine back as he took me protectively into his arms and took a step back at the same time. The look on the girl's face changed to concern and wonder, tilting her head to the side while watching Jacob's movements and then glanced down at me.

"B-bella," he murmured in stutters, almost as if he were breathless. He shook his head and then composed himself, standing up straight and hiding his emotions. "What are you doing here?" he then asked with more order and confidence in his tone.

His kept his arms tightly around me. I realized who it was with the second Jacob had spoken her name. I was worried about Jacob and what he was thinking. This couldn't be easy on him. My arm wrapped around his waist, holding him to me and letting him know I was there while trying to comfort him the best I could. I knew he would be trying to do just the same type of thing if it were I in his shoes.

Bella's face changed with hearing Jacob's words. She looked worried to how nervous Jacob had been acting and holding me close to him. She bit her lower lip, taking another quick glance at me and then to the floor of the forest before hearing his question. Her gaze shot back up to him and her eyes narrowed. I suddenly felt Jacob shaking slightly against me, but my grip didn't loosen on him. I knew he wouldn't phase when I was so close to him and if he thought he would, he would have loosen his grip around me and stepped away.

"Jacob, I'm here to see you. That's why I am here," she explained in a velvet tone. Why did her tone of voice remind me of Katherine's? At that time, I had fully forgotten she was a bloodsucker too – oh great, Jacob's gotten to me with the_ leech_ names . . . ugh, vampire names!

He shook his head in disbelief and his face turned hard. "W-why Bella? After two years, no contact what-so-ever. Why now?" Jacob's tone had turned acidic. I knew just by the way of his tone she had really hurt him in the past. I wished I could have done something more to make things better for him, but all I could do was hold him and let him know I was there.

Her gaze dropped and a saddened look came over eyes, like she was about to cry if she could. She bit on her lower lip again. From the corner of my eye, I saw Jacob's face soften slightly, like he knew something had happened. "He didn't . . . did he?"

Bella looked back up to Jacob and nodded with slight surprise within her eyes. I wondered who _he_ was. Jacob bit his lower lip too, looking away from her and to the forest to our right. His face had turned hard again and his whole body had turned tense beside me. He shook his head, like he had made a decision. "I'm sorry Bella, but, don't now, come crawling back, telling me I'm the one! Because it's not happening again! The second he comes back, you'll be back with him, again!

"You have no idea what it was like waiting for you to call, and you never did. You had no idea what it was like, lying sleepless night after night, all because I missed you. It was as if you hadn't ever been a part of my life, like you had forgotten everything. I'm not going to let that happen again Bella." All of Jacob's words had been in a calm tone and placed in a voice of fact. I wouldn't ever doubt the things Jacob said. I believed him and it hurt me to know just how hard it had been for him.

His body half turned away from Bella as she shook her head slowly, as if in doubt of what he had said was true. He took two steps away from her, still keeping me close to his body and then paused. I looked up to him as his body stiffened and his hands turned into tight fists. From where he stood, he looked back to her. "You can find out what that feels like for once," he added bitterly and kept on walking with me.

My hand found his wrist and softly squeezed it. He looked down to me and I saw the hardness on his face disappear instantly. He smiled slightly and found my hand, holding it tightly into his own.

A cool breeze swept over us both. I didn't take any notice to it until Jacob did. He looked over his shoulder and half jumped back. I only caught a glimpse of it, but I thought Bella's hand had been on his shoulder. I looked between him now on the edge of the forest's path and her now standing closer to us – though her eyes were only on Jacob, like they mostly had been.

Jacob shook himself and looked up to Bella with shocked eyes. "Don't do that Bella. I almost phased." I looked to Jacob with shock of hearing his words. He was scared of her?

I didn't know what had happened, but before I knew it, I was pushing Bella way from Jacob in a protective manner. She was ice cold and just as hard as ice. Even with how hard I had pushed into her, she hadn't even budged an inch.

"Jade! What do you think you're doing?" I heard Jacob shouting. His hand wrapped around my wrist, pulling me into his shaking body and looked up to Bella. Her expression hadn't changed at all. She remained still and watching Jacob, like I hadn't even touched or fazed her. That annoyed me, greatly. _She _ annoyed me greatly.

"I'm not going to hurt her Jacob," she murmured softly, almost silent.

Jacob shook his head, looking down to me for a moment. His body was still shaking and I could see he was trying to focus to stop it all. I was worried about him. I was worried for what he was thinking and feeling. I couldn't help but think, maybe, he was still in-love with Bella. That scared me. I didn't want to think what would or could happen if he did. I didn't understand why Bella was suddenly back and I didn't think I wanted to know.

I leaned into Jacob's chest as he held me to him. An abrupt sound of someone walking through the forest nearby caught both I and Jacob's attention, but I didn't bother to even look up. "Calm down Jacob," the familiar voice from Embry said as he approached us slowly. I looked up and smiled to him. At least now Jacob had someone who fully knew the story about him and Bella, and maybe would be able to help more so than I could.

Bella's gaze shifted to Embry with hearing him. He walked up to her and took her hand. Her eyes turned slightly narrow as he did. I could see she was just as confused as I and Jacob were. What was he doing?

"Bella, please come with me," Embry murmured, looking to her only. Her head tilted to the side in question.

"What are you doing Embry?" Jacob asked. His tone was shaky like his whole body.

Bella started to walk with Embry slowly in the direction of La Push. With hearing Jacob's words, Embry looked over his shoulder and held Jacob's gaze for a moment, like they were having a silent conversation. Jacob gave a soft nod of his head and held me a little tighter while looking down to me at the same time.

He took in a deep breath and exhaled it within that same moment. He shook his head before murmuring a "Come on," and started walking again. He let go of me and slowly started to walk on another path of the forest. I stood there watching him walking slowly. It was so unlike him to be so down and hanging his head while walking. Jacob always walked confident and tall. He never walked stumped over. Not while I had known him anyway. . .

I quickly ran, catching up to him and wrapping my arms tightly around his waist. He glanced down at me and smiled lightly before it disappeared altogether. Something was really wrong. It was obvious.

I went into deep thought, trying to work out what had happened before my eyes between Jacob and Bella. I didn't really understand it, but whatever it was; I knew it was _that_ which was upsetting Jacob. I wanted answers and I knew there were only three people who could give them to me – Jacob, Embry and Bella. But I wanted answers right from heart and only one person who could answer from the heart.

"What's wrong Jacob? What's happening?" I whispered, just as we reached a small log. He freed himself from my hold and went and sat on it while staring down at the path under his feet without looking up to me. I could see he was steadying his breath and slowly the shaking disappeared from his body. His eyes closed tightly as his hands turned into fists at his temples.

I went and sat beside him, rewrapping my arms around his shoulders. He sighed and looked up to me. I could see the same sadness and fear in his eyes I had seen the first time we met. I knew now, that sadness and fear I had seen that day was all from Bella. He bit it lower lip and ran his wrist over his eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm being a baby about all of this aren't I?" he chuckled.

"No, you're not," I whispered and his kissed his cheek. He smiled, wrapping his arm around me and brought me into his body again. I loved the warmth of his body and his musky woods scent. It was always soothing. He looked down to me and held my eyes. The chocolate red russet within his eyes shone out to me brightly. I loved him so much. I just hoped he felt the same way.

"What happened?" I whispered again, looking down to the pattern of his jeans and running my finger over them for a second and then looked back up to him.

He sighed deeply again. "Edward left Bella, again," he murmured into a low tone. He looked away as my hand found his.

"And Edward is Bella's . . ." I trailed off, not knowing what Edward was to Bella. I hadn't ever heard his name before and if I had, I couldn't remember it.

"Supposed to be husband . . . the one who said he would never leave her again. He's the one who got her pregnant, and changed her because of that baby!" His body started shaking again. I got the picture now. Bella had chosen the very monster Jacob was made to kill and yet, he didn't want to hurt Bella, but, it hurt him to see her with Edward. And now, thanks to Edward, Bella was the very thing he hated most. A vampire. No wonder it hurt him so much. To see the life sucked out of the very girl he loved most . . . it would rip apart anyone I thought.

I leaned into his side more, tightening my grip around his waist as my lips brushed over his cheek while I whispered, "Calm down," and instantly it worked. His whole body stop shaking. I knew it would. That was why I had done it.

"I'm sorry," he murmured again. "It just gets me so annoyed."

"It's okay," I said, gripping his hand slightly. "But, I don't get why Bella is here now."

He scoffed at that, and shook his head again. "Because I stupidly said I would always be there for her, and yet, she's never there for me. And now, because he's gone . . . she wants me."

"So what will you do?" I asked, trying to keep my voice even. I didn't even want to think that there was even a chance he could take her back. I didn't want to think it for a second, but deep down I knew there was in fact a chance he could.

He looked to me with narrowed eyes, as if he was silently questioning me. I wanted to make myself clearer, but I knew if I spoke now, my voice would only come out cracked. After a moment, I thought he understood what I was asking him. He held me tighter and kissed the side of my face. "I would _never_ choose her, over you Jade. Never," he murmured. I could tell by the tone of his voice, he meant ever word of it. He did mean it, I knew he did.

I smiled slightly and looked up to him. I still had one more question for him though. "Are you still in-love with her?"

Immediately, he shook his head while looking me in the eye. "No . . . I'll never be in-love with anyone else Jade."

Now that sounded like a lie, but at the same time, it sounded like the truth too. I didn't understand that. It didn't make any sense to me. "You can't promise that Jacob," I said shaking my head, trying to hide how I thought he was just covering up the truth.

He squeezed my hand tightly again. "Yes, I can Jade," he whispered, holding my gaze. His eyes had changed. They were smouldering now. I thought I could even see a flame shining in his eyes. They were so deep and yet so bright.

"How?" I questioned slightly.

"Because . . . you're my imprint," he murmured.

My eyes narrowed slightly while looking to him. What did he say? "W-what does that mean?"

"It's a wolf thing. It basically means you're my soul mate. I'm going to be bound to you, in-love with you forever, whether you choose me or not. I have no control over it Jade. I just know I love you and you're the one for me."

I looked to him in shock of what he had said. How could he be so sure that I was _the_ one for him? That just sounded so – fairy-tale like . . . and yet, here I was, sitting on a log with my werewolf boyfriend and been hunted by a vampire, along with my vampire sister and father. I was living in a fairy-tale! This should have been something easy for me to take.

I bit my lower lip, not knowing what to say. I was speechless. I didn't know what to say or what to do. I shook my head, racking my brain and trying to work out what to say to him. His hand softly gripped mine one more. I looked up to him, seeing him nodding softly. "I understand if this changes things for you Jade. I do. And I want you to know, you're not obligated to be with me just because of it," he murmured.

I nodded, understanding what he was saying, but still not having a voice to speak with. It hadn't changed thing at all, I just couldn't wrap my head around it. It felt like a tonne of bricks had fallen on top of me with hearing those few words.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" I chocked. "When did you know I was you're . . ." I trailed off with not been able to remember what the thing was called.

". . . Imprint. I knew from the start, the second I saw you to be honest. And . . . I wanted you to love me for me. I didn't want you feel like you had to love me, because of it."

My eyes dropped to the floor of the forest. This was just so much to take in. It felt like it was more than when he told me he was a werewolf, and even more when he told me Dan was a vampire. This town was too much for me. I felt like I was trapped. I felt like the walls were closing in around meall too quickly. This was all too much for me to handle right now.

In just under a month, I moved, met a werewolf, fell in-love, almost killed by a vampire, found out my father and sister were both vampires, met _werewolves_ and then learnt I was Jacob's soul mate. Yeah, this was definitely the topping on the cake!

I shook my head. "I need some time to think this out Jacob. I'm sorry." My arm squeezed him around the waist a little tighter as I kissed him on the cheek. I stood to my feet and started to walk home just as I felt the first rain drop fall on my head.

"Is it okay, if I see you later tonight?" he asked softly from where he sat on the log. I looked over my shoulder and smiled lightly while nodding. "Of course," I answered and kept on walking. I saw a smile come to his lips then with a nod.

I turned my gaze away and got to the edge of the forest, just near the backyard of my house and looked back to where Jacob had been sitting on the log. He was gone now, most likely running with the others. I didn't know how I was going to understand the whole imprint thing, but I was going to. I loved Jacob, I really did. He meant the world to me. He had saved my life and was still protecting me. I loved him so much for it and everything else about him.

The rain picked up and I ran for the cover of the house and the very second I reach the veranda, the door opened. I looked up and saw my father with a scrunched up face. My eyes narrowed at his expression. "What?"

"You smell like a wet dog Jade," he stated.

Oh no. Damn vampire, werewolf senses. Why did they have to hate each other's scents? I played it coy, knowing Aaron would be wondering why I smelt like a wet dog if I didn't act cool and calm. I shrugged by shoulders while taking off my jacket and walking past him inside. "Sorry, I don't know how you think that though. I haven't been near anything but the forest."

"Damn muts," I heard him murmur as I walked past. Aaron must have thought he had spoken too low for me to hear, but since being around Jacob, I had sort of learnt to hear things I hadn't been able to before. I heard things most things humans didn't and couldn't. I didn't know why that was either. It confused me to no end.

As I got the lounge room, sat down in the couch and turned on the TV, Katherine came downstairs and had the same expression on her face. "What's the dog stench?" she asked Aaron, grimacing.

"You're sister," he murmured quietly.

I was watching her and Aaron in the kitchen from the corner of my eye. An odd express now came over Katherine's features. It was the only one that said one thing to me. _She knows you've been with Jacob again…_ I thought, turning my eyes onto the TV with seeing her entering the room.

She sat down in the seat beside me, glaring at the TV for a moment and then watched our father go upstairs. I knew she was waiting for Aaron to leave to speak something about Jacob. I just knew her all too well to think she was actually sitting beside me to watch TV.

I could hear the rain falling heavily outside onto the roof and thunder off in the distance. I started to wonder where Jacob was in this storm. I wanted so much for him to meet my mum. I actually thought that maybe she would like Jacob and _not_ think he was like Aaron – a cheater. But I knew she would flip if she knew we were just friends, and so I knew she would have a cow if she knew we were in-love and together. I could see it so vividly to how she would react.

"You've been with that mut again," Katherine murmured after a few minutes. I rolled my eyes, knowing this was coming.

"So what if I have?" I muttered bitterly.

"Watch yourself sister," she threatened, raising the corner of her lips and showing her sharp canine teeth. I smirked crookedly. "Try it. Jacob will have the pack on you and Dan so fast you won't know what hit you."

She laughed then and looked to the TV. "I would love to see _that_ happen. I could really have some fun with _thos_e boys."

I growled and rolled my eyes again. I couldn't believe how she spoke and acted at times. If mum knew, she would have been in so much trouble, so fast. . .

"So, has he licked you yet?" she suddenly asked.

I looked over to her with narrowed eyes and the look of death on top of it. She shrugged her shoulders innocently. "What? He's a dog. Dogs lick. You know, a kiss is a dog's lick. Dog joke," she shrugged Get with the times Jade."

I rolled my eyes at her. I couldn't remember the last time I had rolled my eyes so much in one day before. Why did she care if Jacob had kissed me yet or not anyway? She didn't care about me or Jacob. Especially while she was calling him a mut and a dog! Typical leech. . .

"I'll take you're silence as a yes then," she smiled after a moment, while looking down to a diamond ring Aaron had brought her for her eighteenth birthday. She was really annoying me now. She knew that all too well. I didn't say anything. I was trying to forget she was in the room, but I couldn't help myself from looking at her in complete shock when I heard the next thing she said.

"He's a hot. I have to say that Jade. Hotter than Dan actually," she said without any sign of sarcasm or humour. She had said it like it was just pure fact.

I scoffed I pushed myself from the chair. "Of course he is. He's a _hot_ werewolf. Dan's just an icy leech," I grinned and walked out of the room. I was waiting for something to come from her as I walked away – a comment, a pillow, anything really – but nothing came. I guess I had hit her hard with having that said. Maybe she was jealous of me having Jacob?

A house full of leeches, I loved it! Not! I really couldn't wait until I was with Jacob again. I just wanted to be away from Katherine, Aaron and even my mother. It was driving me crazy been trapped inside the house with them. I wished I could have known other people around La Push and Forks, who were girls so my mother and Aaron would be okay with my spending time with them. But I only knew of one girl, and that was Seth's sister Leah. But from what Seth, Embry and Jacob had said, I didn't think she and I would get along too easily, especially with having leeches for a father and sister! Looked like having vampires around were a total social suicide.

I went up to my room and closed the door behind me, flopping back on my bed and staring up at the ceiling. My room felt too stuffy, so I opened my window and let some of the scent of the rain into my room. I always loved the scent of rain. It was always fresh and sweet.

I lay back on my bed, staring up at my ceiling again. I could smell Jacob's scent on my pillow while lying there. I smiled. I loved his scent more than anything. I started to think about the whole imprint thing. I didn't really understand it nor could I wrap my head around it, but, I loved Jacob more than anything and I wasn't going to stop loving him because of those reasons. Jacob was someone different to anyone who I had met before – in more than just one way of course.

Slowly night fall came and my sister and father went to 'sleep' along with my mother, though I couldn't. I couldn't stop thinking about Jacob and I. I didn't know what it was, but I just couldn't stop thinking about him. How he kissed me, held me, his perfect voice and his warm body. It all just meant so much to me.

As I rolled over onto my side and glanced at the clock, it was almost midnight and I was still no were near ready for sleep. I got out of bed and quietly snuck downstairs and outside. It was still raining, but it was surprisingly warm. There was still thunder around and the odd flash of lightning off in the distance. The storm didn't seem to be as bad as they had been lately. It was just a storm with a bit of rain. I sat down on the veranda's step, looking out to the yard and road. The rain fell slowly onto the grass and I could hear frogs croaking here and there.

I was starting to wonder where Jacob was and then I felt the warm comfort of his arms wrapping around my waist. "Miss me?" he murmured into my ear and his hot breath causing goose bumps to form over my skin. I hadn't heard him coming. I did nothing but melt into his hold around me while nodding and smiling. "You have no idea Jacob," I murmured and looked up to him. My hands covered his at the pit of my stomach. He stood as I did and held me closer to him for a moment. "I missed you too. More than anything," he whispered, kissing my forehead softly.

I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck while standing on my tippy toes. His warm and smooth lips run over mine softly, before my grip around his neck tightened and brought him closer to me. I could feel every emotion he was feeling by the way he kissed me. He loved me deeply. I could tell just by the way he kissed me ever so sweetly, but passionately. My heart picked up in pace with feeling his hand at the skin of my back. He smiled under my lips with hearing my heart beating faster. It was only when I felt his lips leave mine and then placed on the skin of my neck did my heart skip a beat or two. But then, we both froze stiff with sensing the door of the house opening.

We were dead meat. . .


	10. The Secret Is Out

So much was happening in the milliseconds as we both sensed the door of the house opening. My heart started to race at a billion miles an hour. I felt like I couldn't breathe. I was so scared for Jacob. I didn't care what happened to me as long as he was okay. I couldn't be without him. I needed him like I needed air to breathe with.

Jacob sensed my fear and held me closer to him while whispering into my ear, "Calm down. I'm here." And that was the problem though. He was here, with me and it scared me to even think what could happen to him.

We both looked up as the door opened fully, ever so slowly, as if to taunt me. A chill went down my spine with seeing my father in the door way, fuming, almost snarling. My worst nightmare was coming true right before my eyes and I didn't know what to do about it. I wanted to go back in time and try and stop this from happening.

Jacob pulled me into his side, in a protective manner before taking a cautious step backwards. His body began to shake against me, but he was trying to keep himself calm and control the situation. I shook my head while leaning into his side. Everything in my life seemed to have fallen apart when we had moved here. It felt like I had lost everything in my life I knew so well. Then I met Jacob, and things seemed to go back to how they felt they should be, but now, it was all falling apart around me again. So many things were going through my head, and all of it was what ifs.

_This can't be happening_, I thought with closing my eyes. I looked up to Jacob and saw his jaw clenched hard and tight as his gaze stayed fixed on Aaron. I could sense the light and yet small amount of fear Jacob was feeling. He let me go slightly and put out his arm out while pushing me back, making his body the shield between Aaron and him.

"What . . . are . . . you . . . doing . . . with my daughter, mut?" Aaron said in an acid tone with his jaw tightly clenched – more so than Jacob's even.

"Jacob, you need to leave. Please," I whispered. His gaze shot down to me with shock in his eyes.

"I'm not leaving you here with, _them_," he said in a husky murmur.

"You need to," I said almost silently, while holding his gaze. "Please."

Jacob's gaze shifted from me to over his shoulder for a second and then back to me. He was still shaking violently and trying to keep it under control the best he could, but my words for him to leave me didn't help anything. His eyes shut in trying to gain more focus. His jaw was set as I saw Embry now just standing behind him, eyeing us and trying to work out what was happening. I could see he was staying wary of my father too.

I looked to Aaron and he was none too pleased. His eyes had turned completely black, and he second my eyes touched his, he caught my gaze. "Come on Jade," he said sternly, stepping forward and grabbing me by the wrist.

Jacob's eyes flashed open the instant Aaron took hold of me. He snarled and pushed Aaron back away harshly while staring him in the eye. "Take your hands off her!" he snapped with another fierce growl.

"Jake calm down!" Embry said with urgency and took a hold of Jacob's shoulders, making him take a step back. I then saw a woman and Seth running up to the steps of the house from the forest. The woman had straight black hair and had the same russet skin as Jacob. I guessed it was Leah.

"Jacob, step back," she ordered and grabbed onto Jacob's wrist.

He looked to me with intense worried eyes while biting his lower lip. "Jacob, go, please," I whispered again. He nodded without saying a word, and then broke the gaze between us slowly. I couldn't help but think there was a message in how he had gazed at me before breaking away. I watched as he started to walk away from the house with Embry, Seth and Leah following not far behind.

Aaron took my wrist again, but I pulled away with deciding something. "Jacob!"

He turned around as I ran up to him quicker than it was possible for Aaron to stop me. I couldn't leave things like this. I couldn't leave Jacob thinking this was it between us, just because Aaron had caught us. I didn't care what Aaron thought, or the pack for that matter.

His arms wrapped around me tightly as my arms wrapped around his neck and kissed him like I hadn't ever kissed before, like it was going to be our last kiss, because it could have very well been. I didn't want to put Jacob in danger with Aaron and I knew he didn't want to do the same to me. I knew Jacob well enough to know he would do anything to keep me safe, even if that meant leaving me. I just hoped it didn't come to that.

His lips moved against mine so swiftly and tenderly. It was heated, it was passionate, it was urgent, it was strong, it was tender, it was sweet, and it was us. There wasn't anything about Jacob and I, I would ever change. We were how I wanted us to be . . . I just wished things between my family and their ideas could have been different. It would have been easier then, for the both of us.

My heart started to race again as I felt him pulling away slowly. What was left of my breath was shaky against his lips. He was just centimetres away from me. "I'll love you no matter what Jade," he whispered huskily and lightly against my mouth.

"I love you too Jacob."

His hands came up to my jaw, holding me softly as he placed another sweet and tender kiss on my lips. I could feel the tears now threatening to over flow and run down my cheeks. This couldn't be it for us. We were meant to be together, I truly believed it. But now . . . fate was pulling us apart. If I knew how to fight it, I would have been already, but I didn't know how to fight something like this, nor did Jacob.

"_Koo cloak lay," _he said after a moment of staring into my eyes. I looked up to him with wonder of what he had told me in Quileute, but the second my eyes connected to his, he pulled away and ran towards the forest with the others following him quickly. For the milliseconds I had looked into Jacob's eyes, I saw both fear and sadness – the very same sadness I used to see when we had first met.

I bit my lip with seeing him go. I felt different with watching him leave like that. I felt like a part of me was now missing, and I couldn't explain why or what it was.

I turned around and headed towards the house. Aaron was still standing on the veranda, now with his arms crossed tightly over his chest, watching me with piercing eyes, but I didn't care. Nothing could cut me up any more than I already was. He glared me down as I walked up the steps towards him, but I didn't look up to meet his gaze. I was too caught up with what had just happened was all real. It felt like some bad nightmare I couldn't wake up from. It was impossible.

"What were you thinking Jade?" he shouted as I reach for the door to go inside and go back to bed. I should have known better than to think that I was just grounded and it would be left at that, without _words_ been said.

I scoffed bitterly. "What was I thinking? I was thinking about having a normal sixteen year old life for once!"

I shouted while opening the door and slamming it behind me. I then saw my mum walking down the stairs with Katherine right behind her. G_reat_, I thought and leaned against one of the chairs in the kitchen. I knew I was never going to hear the end of this and there was no way of escaping boarding school now. The things Jacob made me do without even knowing. . . though I wouldn't have done it with anyone else I had met in my life, if I could change the things I had done with him, I wouldn't have changed a thing. I didn't regret a thing I had done with him. In fact, I wished I could do it all over again, and again.

"What's going on?" my mum asked, looking to me and then to Aaron as he walked inside.

"I caught Jade making out with a boy outside," he stated harshly.

I rolled my eyes with hearing him. He would say anything to make it worse for me. "We weren't making out!" I snapped.

My mum's eyes went to shock with hearing and trusting Aaron's word. It didn't seem to matter what Aaron did – cheating or not – she _always _took his word over mine. It drove me crazy when it happened. He had done so much to her, and yet she still trusted every lying word that came out of his leech mouth!

"Jade! What have I told you about boys-"

I had to cut her whole 'they're all the same' lecture off before she got started. It was just another thing I was sick of hearing. "Why don't you let me live my own life for once and find out for myself if they all like that? Jacob is not like that! He saved my life, more than once, and he's been hurt by a girl. He wouldn't ever do that to me!" I shouted. I was sick of being protected like a two year old. I was old enough to take my own life into my hands!

My mum seemed to have calmed down after hearing Jacob had saved my life. I hadn't meant to say it as I had no idea of how to explain it without spilling the beans on the whole werewolf and vampire secret. Why did my life have to be so damn hard lately? It would have been so much easier if I could have just told the truth.

"How did he save your life?" she questioned, looking me directly in the eye. I had to think fast, so I decided to tell the 'remotely' human truth.

"A guy ganged up on me in Forks and Jacob got me out of there safely," I lied. I knew though, if it wasn't for Jacob, I wouldn't be here today. An image suddenly flashed before my eyes. There were two wolves that had saved me, not just one – not just Jacob. I started to wonder who else was there with him. I could remember its coat was a grey colour. Maybe it was Paul. I shook my head mentally. Trying to remember each of their coat colours was just too much for my mind to handle. All I needed to know was Jacob's pelt didn't I? His russet warm coat. . .

"When did this all happen, Jade?" my mother asked, mortified.

"A couple of days after you left. . ." I trailed off, knowing I was really going to hear it now.

I heard my mother gasp in shock and my father hiss. I grimaced in their response. I was just waiting to hear the words of boarding school.

"Why didn't you call me? What if that guy came after you again? I thought you were more responsible than that Jade," mum said in a disappointed tone while looking at me. I looked away and stared at the floor without looking up to anyone. I could feel all eyes were on me, and I hated the feeling. I felt like I was the green alien in the room – a freak show.

I stayed silent with not being able to come up with an excuse for not calling my mother. I knew I should have, but there wasn't really any need. I had both Emily and Jacob looking after me at the time and I knew I could trust Jacob and anyone he trusted – not that I could tell my parents he and Emily were looking after me. I knew he wouldn't ever do wrong by me – and don't ask me how I knew that with only knowing him for a couple of hours back then, cause I don't even have a clue!

The room stayed quiet for a while, in awkward silence. "Get to bed Jade," mum said quietly. Without saying anymore, I ran up to my room and slammed the door behind me while locking it. I leaned up against the door with feeling my knees going weak and stared up at the ceiling with tears slowly running down my cheeks. Why couldn't my mum understand what Jacob and I had? Why couldn't she see that not all guys were like Aaron? It wasn't fair! I always seemed to suffer for the things he did!

After a while, I staggered into my bed and pulled my pillow closer to me than usual. I could smell the faint fragrance of Jacob's woods musky scent from a couple of nights ago. I was already missing him and wishing he was there with me, with his warm arms wrapped tightly around me and making me feel safe.

It took a while for me to fall asleep, but shortly after I had, I was waken by hearing my parents talking, and it wasn't anything I wanted to hear.

"I don't know what to do with her Aaron. She's changed since she's came here. She never did want to move here," my mother said quietly. I didn't know where in the house they were talking, but I could hear each and every one of her words like she was in my room speaking.

"Maybe, she should go into an all girls boarding school for a while," she then added.

My eyes flashed open with hearing her words. I had thought it would come to this, but when I heard the actual words, it seemed to have had a bigger impact than I had first thought it would. I couldn't go to boarding school. I couldn't! I needed to be with Jacob, right or wrong!

Quietly, I got up and dressed. It was almost dawn and I didn't care if Dan found me. I needed to find Jacob and talk to him. I snuck out of the house without making too much noise for my father to realize what I was doing.

Once on the edge of the forest of the back yard, I ran as fast as I could through the greenery. I only had a faint idea where I was going to La Push, but I was sure I was heading the right way. Though, I wasn't sure how much longer I could keep fighting my tiredness off.

Every now and then I would have to stop to just try and gain focus on where I was. My eyes were so tired it was hard to keep them open while running. They felt so heavy like the rest of my body, but then, finally I saw Jacob's house. There was only one light on inside, but it was enough to tell me someone had to be home.

A small sound from the side of the forest on my right caught my attention. I looked up and saw Jacob walking out of the greenery with just some jeans on. He was heading towards the house slowly, his eyes fixed on the house, but looking frustrated at the same time, until I shouted out to him.

"Jacob!" I smiled with seeing him. It felt like it was too good to be true to see him there in front of me. I thought we wouldn't see each other again after last night. With hearing my voice, he looked up and met my gaze. A wide smile came to his face with seeing me and started to run towards me. The look of frustration had fully disappeared now.

"Jade, what are you doing here?" he asked huskily once I was in his arms. He picked me up into his arms with sensing just how tired I was. My arms wrapped around his neck as I leaned into his warm chest while sobbing both happy and sad tears at the same time. It was just so nice to be back in his arms again, but at the same time, I wished it was still like it had been this time yesterday – without my parents knowing about us.

"My parents are talking about sending me to boarding school," I mumbled into his chest.

"So," he murmured softly, brushing his lips over mine. "I can visit you without your parents knowing if that happened. I might even be able to go too." His voice was so quiet and against my mouth. With his lips lightly touching mine and the lack of sleep I had, it was all making it hard to think clearly.

"It's an all girls boarding school Jacob. You can't go."

He sighed and looked away for a moment. "We'll work things out, you know that," he whispered and kissed me softly. "C'mon you need sleep."

I looked up to him with hearing the word sleep. It sounded all too good within that moment, and by the looks of it, Jacob hadn't slept yet either. He looked tired.

"So do you," I murmured. He smiled slightly and let out a small yawn while heading towards the house. Somewhere between Jacob walking into the house and then into his room, I must have fallen asleep, because the last thing I remembered was leaning into his chest and then waking back up as he placed me softly down into a bed. I smiled slightly with sleep still making my brain foggy. I felt the warmth of blankets being pulled up over me and then slow and quiet footsteps leaving the room. My eyes flashed open the instant I realized Jacob was leaving. My hand grabbed his warm and smooth skin of his wrist as he looked down to me.

"Please don't leave Jacob," I whispered with sleep also coating my voice. He smiled lightly down upon me and ran his hand down the side of my face.

"My dad will kill me," he murmured huskily.

"We're not doing anything wrong. Please."

With a single light sigh, he shook his head and gave in to my wishes. I smiled as I leaned into his side and felt his arms wrapping around me as he laid down beside me, and kept me close to his side. He pulled the blankets over me as my head rested on his shoulder and fell to sleep to the sound of his soft breathing.


	11. Police Station

**Jacob's Point of View**

My heart was beating so quickly, as I walked away from Jade and her leech of a father with the others behind me. The shaking in my body was almost uncontrollable now. My inner wolf was snarling with telling me not to leave her, but I had to, I knew I did. I was just so annoyed with myself we had been caught. She had told me, warned me even, how much trouble we and she would be in if we were ever caught. I felt like I had failed to protect her – something I never thought would happen. How hadn't I heard him coming, I would never know! I never let the slightest sound past me undetected. I was always aware of the things going on around me. Even now, with being so out of control, I could sense everything going on in the denseness of the forest from here in Forks, to the boarders of La Push.

My jaw was clenched as I reached the cover of the forest near the house. I needed a distraction, and I only knew of one, but I didn't know if it was such a good idea right now to go there. I needed to see Bella, sooner or later, tonight. I couldn't just forget about her, no matter what she had done to me. I had said I would always be waiting for her, years ago, but I had changed, and along with it, by promise had been broken. I had Jade now. She was my world and, there was nothing in the universe that was going to change that.

I really did need to see Bella, alone, and tell her how things were now. She had to realize I couldn't and wouldn't take her back, even if Edward never came back for her. My loyalty and love was with Jade now, no one else. But when I was already so frustrated and annoyed, I didn't think it would be such a good idea to be around _her_ kind. I still wasn't too good with keeping control once I was upset around leeches.

I heard Embry running up behind me in a slow jog. "Jacob calm down," he said evenly and calmly. I stopped just below a huge, green fern tree which was dripping cool droplets of rain onto my back that was slightly calming. I looked to him with narrowed eyes. I could hardly see straight, I was shaking so hard. I hadn't been this way in years.

After Bella moved away all those years ago, I had gotten control over the shaking and phasing, but tonight, that had all gone down the drain. And Embry knew that all too well. He was my best friend, and was just about always there when I needed him most. He knew every little thing I had done in my life. We had been friends since babies.

"Jake, your better than this," he said calmly, while holding my gaze to get his point across, of just how serious he was. "Your better than to let yourself get so steamed over one leech. You know Jade will be okay. You've said it yourself–he wouldn't dare hurt anyone with us around and the treaty in place. He knows about us Jacob. He knows we're stronger, and fast than he is. He is no threat to anyone, especially her."

Embry's words slowly sunk into my head and made me feel just that little bit more at ease, but that still didn't stop me from being annoyed at myself for failing to keep our secret from that leech. It was bad enough when her sister found out, but for some reason, she had kept it to herself.

I half turned towards the forest as Leah stood beside Embry and watched me along with Seth, now by her side. I bit my lip and watched the forest ahead of me for a moment and then turned back towards them and met Embry's gaze again.

I was the Alpha of the pack, and yet, Embry seemed to be acting more like the Alpha than I was. I hadn't ever taken his or anyone else's advice since becoming the Alpha. I was always the one who was strong, composed and stayed on the positive side of things. I guess within that moment, my Beta had showed me what I had taught him.

I smirked slightly at that thought. "Thanks, Emb," I murmured and sighed with shaking my head. I was still annoyed with myself though. I took in three deep breaths and stopped the shudders from going through me.

Embry closed the gap between us with a cocky smirk on his face, before placing his hand on my shoulder and looking me in the eye. "You know that's what I am here for–for when you go mad from this job," he snickered with adding the last bit.

I rolled my eyes and laughed. Typical Embry to crake a joke when it was least appropriate! "Gee, thanks man," I said with humour and sarcasm, and glanced over my shoulder towards the forest ahead of me again. "Think I'll go see Bella. Meet up with you guys later, kay?" I looked back to Embry and then to Leah and Seth. I shot Leah a look as I saw her eyes roll in my direction. She really couldn't think I would take Bella back after finding Jade, could she? I suppose so, for the look she gave me back. Though, I really couldn't blame her. I had taken Bella back time and time again before. But, that was before I had found my imprint – _my soul mate_.

"Sure, see you later Jacob," Embry smiled as I took off in a slow run, heading towards Charlie's place, where I knew Bella would be 'acting' asleep. Charlie still didn't know about the whole vampire thing going on with Bella, and she and the rest of the Cullens' thought it was best to leave it that way, so he wasn't put in any kind of danger with the Volturi. I couldn't blame them in one way with not telling him and wanting to keep him safe, but in another I could. He did deserve to know, though, I wasn't going to be the one to break the news to him.

As I ran through the forest, the rain lightly sprinkled upon my skin as I pushed and went past ferns, trees and bushes, then finally I saw Charlie's house. It wasn't that far away from Jade's house thankfully.

With walking up to the house and around the other side where Bella's bedroom was, just by a tree, I picked up a small stone and threw it at the glass of the closed window. "Hey Bella," I whispered only just loud enough for her to hear. "Open up. It's me."

Within seconds after speaking, I heard soft and graceful footsteps heading towards the window. It opened quickly and soundlessly before she leaned out against the window's white frame while looking down to me. I could see by the look in her golden eyes she was upset. I hated seeing her upset, and even more so when I knew it was my fault!

"Step back. I'm coming up," I said and saw her nod once and then disappear altogether from my sight.

I grabbed hold of the tree beside Bella's window and swiftly climbed up it until I was at the level of her window. With gaining my balance, I jumped through the window and landed silently, standing in the middle of her bedroom. It hadn't changed much at all over the years. There were still little fairy lights on the walls, the same green paint on the walls around the room. The same furniture and even the same purple quilt on the bed. I looked to her, now sitting on her bed with her arms crossed tightly over her chest while glaring down at the floor.

I took in a deep breath to calm myself and to stay that way – I hoped. "I'm sorry Bella, for the way I acted earlier, but, things have changed since the last time I saw you," I said calmly and evenly while watching her.

She nodded while I spoke, looking as if she wasn't listening at all, but trying to make out she was. I then remembered, vampires couldn't cry, and that's what she looked like she was on the verge of. My lips pursed into a straight line before I took a step over to her side and wrapped my arms around her shoulders. Her face hid against my chest as she leaned into my hold. "_Shh_, it's okay Bells," I murmured and ran my hand up and down her back, soothingly.

"This never should have happened Jacob," she said with a cracked tone of voice. "I should have listened to you from the start. You were right, like always."

I smirked slightly with hearing her words. That wasn't true. I wasn't _always _right at all. "I'm not always right Bella," I murmured as she shook her head. "What happened?"

"He's been acting different Jacob. He's been out with Emmett and Jasper hunting more than he needs to, and when I ask to come, he just brushes me off like I mean nothing to him. Then the other day, he said he couldn't stand it anymore, and that we were over."

My eyes narrowed with hearing her. I thought that would happen one day. They had fallen so hard in-love; they hadn't even had the chance to become friends. I had seen it time and time again – people fall straight into love before being friends and it looked like they would be together forever, when only a few years down the track, they're breaking up because their sick of one and others company. At least, with Jade and I, we had been friends for a little while, but imprints were different too.

I sighed and held Bella just that little bit closer to me, but my decision hadn't changed one bit. I was Jade's now, no matter what went on with Edward and Bells. "Maybe he just needs some guy time, with his brother's Bella. I get that way all the time." I looked down to her, and saw her eyes closed while she shook her head again.

"He's not like that Jacob."

"I know, but, people change, and surly vampires can still change too. Once, every century or something. . ." I trailed off with trying to make her laugh. It worked. I heard her giggle slightly before she looked up to me.

"Maybe," she murmured softly and sighed. She looked down to her hands sitting in her lap and then held my gaze with looking up. I felt she was searching for something in my face and eyes. I didn't know what though. Her eyes narrowed slightly as she let out a deep breath. "I'm sorry, I didn't call or something Jacob. I thought . . . I thought if I got out of your life completely, it would be easier for you to move on. I just wish I knew what to do now." Her gaze dropped from mine and turned her face away to glare down at the floor again.

I didn't know what we were going to do either, but one thing I did know. We couldn't be any more than just friends. My eyes closed for a moment as I took in a deep breath to compose myself better. I hated to turn down Bella, with whatever it was, but this time, I _had_ to do it. "I'm sorry Bella, but, we can't be anything more than _just_ friends," I whispered and touched her right hand with my own. She looked up to me, and waited for the rest to come out. "I've imprinted," I added.

I saw a small smile come to her features. "I'm glad you found someone Jacob," she said softly and hugged me. Out of all the things I had heard Bella say over the years, that had been the least selfish thing yet she had said to me. "Was that girl with you in the forest, your imprint?"

I smiled with hugging her back and the thought of Jade. "Yeah," I said huskily while smiling even wider. "That's her. Jade, is her name." I guess Bella could see in my face the things I was feeling and thinking with what she said next in more of a tone of fact than question.

"You love her a lot. Don't you?"

I glanced up at her, kind of shyly and met her gaze. "More than I'll ever realize," I admitted proudly and seen Bella smile again.

I sighed with glancing over to her alarm clock on the bedside table which read in bright green numbers, two-am. I hadn't been to bed yet and I still had to do patrol with the guys. It was one of the things I hated most about being Alpha – having to go out at the small hours of the night when I just wanted to sleep. I didn't know why leeches got off the hook with not having to sleep anymore.

"I got to go," I murmured and stood to my feet and headed over to the window. As I stood in front of the window, I felt the cool breeze run over my skin as I looked down. I turned back towards Bella. "You know, just because we can't be anything more than just friends now Bells, doesn't mean we can't hang out like we used to," I smiled as she came back over to my side and hugged me again.

"I look forward to it Jacob," she smiled crookedly and stepped back as my hand gripped the frame of the window as I readied myself to jump to the tree just a few feet away.

My shoulder brushed against the window frame as I felt something cut into my skin. I grimaced slightly and took hold of my arm to look at what had happened. It was a deep cut caused by a rough bit on the window framing. As my hand gripped my shoulder, a drop of blood ran down my arm. "Ow," I muttered in a low tone to myself as I stepped back inside for a minute. I could feel it was already healing thankfully.

Something made me look over to Bella and when I did, I saw her biting down hard on her lower lip. My eyes narrowed with confusion and then realized the scent of my blood was affecting her. "Are you okay?" I murmured and realized she was holding her breath.

She nodded just as I caught the look of bloodlust in her eyes as they close. My right arm covered the cut while I took a step closer to her. "Are you sure, you're okay?" I whispered as she looked up to me. Abruptly, her eyes had changed from gold to red. I hadn't ever seen something like that happen before with Bella, or any other leech for that matter of fact.

"Jake, just, go, please," she said in a begging tone of voice. I eyed her warily, worrying with what was going on with her as I headed back to the window and jumped out of it quickly. I knew I wasn't helping anything by staying. I ran for the forest to phase and meet back up with the guys. I took off my jeans and tied them around my ankle quickly. I looked up to Bella's window with wonder. It was now closed and there was no sign of life inside her room. I wondered what was going on with her to have bloodlust in her eyes. Even when she was a newborn vampire, I hadn't ever seen the thirst of blood in her eyes like I had tonight. I hoped she was okay.

I phased and cleared my mind so the others wouldn't know. The last thing I wanted was to have something come up about Bella being dangerous to us or someone else. I sensed my pack running back on La Push grounds. Though, it was just Leah and Embry running now. Seth must have gone home to bed with it being so late at night.

After hours of patrol, on dawn we gave it up and started to head home. I was so tired! I hadn't been out this late, for this long, in years. I yawned with pulling on my jeans and walked out of the cover of the forest and towards the house. There was only one light on in the house. I was more than ready to get to bed, but I was still frustrated with myself from what had happened earlier.

But with hearing my name being shouted I looked up to the left side of the forest from me and seen Jade. I smiled widely with seeing her and ran towards her until she was in my arms. It was too good to see her again after earlier.

I picked her up in my arms with seeing and sensing just how tired she was. She hugged me tightly as she started to cry and tell me how her parents were already talking about putting her in a boarding school. I growled to myself, once again annoyed, but then, I thought, if she did go to a boarding school, I could see her without her parents knowing. That was, until she told me it was an all-girls school. I sighed with hearing that. At times I felt like we really weren't meant to be together. I put the boarding school thing to the side for now with seeing her yawn. We were both too tired to keep fighting it.

As I carried her towards the house, she fell asleep in my arms. I smiled with glancing down at her. Her arms were wrapped around my neck as her face rested on my chest. Slowly, without waking her, my hand ran slowly down her smooth and soft skin of her cheek. In reaction, Jade smiled in her sleep and leaned closer to me.

Thankfully, Dad was still asleep after I entered the house. Silently, I went into my room and laid Jade out on my mattress and pulled up the blankets. I was just about to go out to sleep on the couch when I felt her hand grab my wrist. I looked down to her with soft eyes as I heard her asking me to stay. I knew Dad would kill me if he if saw us asleep together, but I really didn't care after she had pointed out the fact we weren't doing anything wrong.

I sighed and shook my head with giving into her and lay down beside her and pulling her into my hold. It felt so nice to have her lying beside me, where I knew she was safe. My eyes closed as I listened to her heart beating. She leaned into my side more with my grip tightening slightly around her. I smiled with thinking how lucky I was before going to sleep.

I knew I would be in huge trouble later with my father, but it wasn't going to be anything I couldn't handle. He would understand, sooner or later. He knew I wasn't the type to take advantage of a girl, especially someone like Jade, so I hoped he wouldn't think something had gone on.

With hearing the phone ringing around two or three hours, I woke up. I ran my hand over my face without moving too much so I wouldn't wake Jade. I lay back against my pillow and fell back to sleep without even thinking about who would be calling so early in the morning. I only awoke again when I heard the sound of my father's wheelchair's wheels coming close to my room. I opened my eyes and looked to the doorway to see him staring at me in a way which told me he disproved of something I had done. Then I remembered the phone call earlier. I wondered what it was about.

Slowly, I pushed Jade away from me to get up. As I stood, I looked back to her and smiled with seeing her still sleeping deeply. I pulled the blankets back over her and left my room, closing the door behind me as I went.

I headed out into the kitchen where Dad was now making his morning coffee. He turned his wheelchair around with hearing me enter the room. "What's going on Jacob?" he said calmly and evenly.

"With, what?" I yawned, still waking up.

"I just had Charlie on the phone looking for _your_ imprint. What happened?"

My eyes turned wide with hearing him. "What? Why?" I couldn't help just raise my voice with shock.

"He said she went missing and her parents got a little worried and called him. He called here with wondering if you knew her. Said he saw you the other day hanging out with a girl who sounded simular to her."

My jaw clenched hard after listening. My hands turned into tight fists which hurt my hands while I stared down at the wooden floor below me. That leech had some nerve to involve the police! He had to have known she would be with me! It had only been a couple of hours since we had last seen each other at her house!

I turned and headed for the door when my Dad stopped me. "Jacob, where are you going?" he said evenly, but loudly. He knew her father and sister were both leeches, so he understood how protective I was with Jade and her being my imprint. He knew everything I knew about her. Dad and I were close with the whole girl, wolf and imprint thing.

I growled to myself with being stopped and turned halfway back towards him. "Her father caught us outside last night. They're already talking about sending Jade to boarding school. He's trying to cause trouble," I answered calmly as I could manage to act. "I am so sick of him!"

His eyes narrowed slightly. "Caught you?" he asked with an eye brow risen.

"Yeah, caught us," I really didn't get his question and then I caught onto his thought pattern. "I was leaving and I was kissing her goodbye. You know how I am Dad. I haven't changed since Bella you know that." How could he even think that? Oh yeah, right. I'm a crazy teenage boy as far as he was concerned, which was kind of true – to a point.

"Well, I told Charlie you would meet her parents at the police station in Forks within the next hour, so you better get ready to go."

I rolled my eyes and let out a huff. Now how was I going to make up a story so her parents didn't think we had been hanging out together? Surly her father would have heard that being said, with his leech hearing, so it wasn't like I could really lie. Why did my life have to be so, damn, hard?

"Fine," I muttered and fell back onto the couch in the lounge room to let Jade some more sleep before having to go. We were going to be in so much trouble once we got there!

I picked up my phone from the side table next to the couch with thinking it would be probably better if Leah came with me too, or at least met me there. I knew I would need at least some other girl apart from Jade to back me up, just in case.

_Meet me at Forks Police Station in an hour. _

I wrote and pressed send. Just as the message on my phone came up, saying 'sent' I heard my bedroom door slowly opening. I looked over my shoulder and saw Jade standing sheepishly in the doorway of my bedroom. I smiled with seeing her, and stood to my feet. With walking over to her, I kissed her softly. I felt her smiled against my lips and wrap her arms around my neck and deepened the kiss before my father interrupted by clearly his throat.

Jade pulled away abruptly and looked to my father, who was smiling gently and kindly at her. Her cheeks were flushed red. I couldn't help but think how cute she looked when she was embarrassed. I chuckled and cleared my throat, making her look up to me with questioning eyes. "Jade, this is my father Billy," I said with a smile. She composed herself after that and smiled sweetly at him.

"Nice to meet you," she said.

"Nice to meet you too Jade," he said and then looked back up to me. "Don't you have to tell her something, Jacob?"

I rolled my eyes with remembering. _Don't remind me Dad,_ I thought. "Um, yeah," I muttered, running my hand over the back of my neck and took hold of Jade's hand while leading her back into my room and closed the door behind us.

Jade looked up to me with confused eyes before sitting on the edge of my bed. I took in a deep breath while thinking what I was going to say to explain what was going to happen in the next hour. "Apparently your parents called the Forks police because they thought you went missing," I said quickly. "And now I have to take you to the police station in an hour."

Her eyes turned wide after hearing me. Her head swung around to the clock on the wall above my bed which now read eleven-thirty. "I haven't even been missing for six hours Jacob. How could they go to the police. . ." she paused for a minute and ran her hands over the back pockets of her jeans. A second later she pulled her silver phone out of one of the pockets. "And they didn't even tried to call me! Ugh! Aaron! He's trying to make trouble! I just know he is!"

"Well, whatever he's trying to do, I don't think Charlie will stand it for long," I said, and sat beside her.

"Charlie?" she asked with a risen eye brow at me.

"Bella's father, he's chief of police in Forks. He' known me since I was a born. Maybe he can sway your parents in the right direction?"

Jade just shook her head at that. "I don't think anyone can make _my_ parents change their mind Jacob. Once it's made up, it's made up."

I sighed and glanced at the clock again. It had been almost an hour. I knew and understood what Jade was saying. Leeches were stubborn once their mind was made up, though Jade's mother wasn't one of them. Maybe I could get her to change her and Aaron's minds. I hoped I somehow could. I needed to be with Jade. I couldn't be without her. I loved her too much for things not to work out.

I got up and went over to my wooden draws and pulled out a grey V neck tee shirt and some jeans to get ready in. "I'm just going to have a shower and we'll go okay?" I said and left the room after I saw her nod once without saying a word.

Quickly I took a shower and got dressed. Just when I was about to step out of the bathroom, my phone rang. I looked to the number which was calling me before answering it. Leah. Of course it would be her. I could never give her a simple request without questions asked.

I flipped my phone open and put it to my ear, but before I could get a word in, she started shouting. "What the hell have you done now Black, to get into trouble with the police?" she yelled. "Do you know how much danger that could put the pack in? Well do you?"

I rolled my eyes and let out a huff. "I'm not in trouble with the police Leah. Jade just came to see me last night, stayed a few hours and her parents freaked out a little and called the police, without calling her phone first. Now I have to take her to the police station in twenty. That's it."

The line went dead silent. I was sure Leah was feeling quiet stupid now after having that little hissy fit. "Without calling her phone?" she asked after a moment. "That sounds odd."

"That's what Jade though. So, can you meet me there, or not?"

"Why do you need me there?"

"Well, I could do with some female backup, other than Jade, for the sake of her mum, and also, I was thinking we could say she was just hanging out with us, so she wouldn't get into so much trouble if they thought she was hanging out with me," I explained. "Does that sound corny, or is it just me?" I then asked, with thinking it after I had spoken.

Leah burst out laughing then. "Jake, just about everything you say sounds corny." I rolled my eyes at that. I knew that wasn't true at all. Not, _everything _ I said was corny_._

"So, can you meet me there or not?" I questioned again, while she was still laughing.

"Sure, sure, I'll be there. Leaving now Black, don't make me wait," she said evenly.

I smirked with hearing that. "Won't happen, Clearwater," I said and snapped my phone shut and excited the streamy bathroom. When I got to the kitchen, I saw Jade quickly eating a small bowl of bacon and eggs. My mind had been so focused on going to the station, I had fully forgotten about breakfast for either of us. My stomach growled with that thought.

Before I could say anything, Dad turned around from the stove and pushed a bowl along the counters and in my direction. I had only just caught it from falling onto the fall. "Um, thanks Dad," I said and sat down beside Jade. She looked up to me sweetly with a smile on her face while chewing on a piece of bacon. I grinned back at her and took a small piece from her plate. Her sweet look turned to shock as her jaw dropped a little. "Hey that's mi-" she pause midsentence with my father throwing her another piece of bacon from the stove, to replace the one I had taken.

"Thanks Billy," she said and beamed while smiling towards him.

He laughed in response. "No worries Jade. When you're used to having two teenage girls around and one piggy Jacob, you have to keep up with doing things like that," he winked with a smile and then turned to me. I looked away and down to the floor while smiling guiltily before my father could catch my gaze. Yeah, I often did that to my sisters, when we were younger.

Soon after finishing breakfast, Jade and I walked outside and into the rain until I unlocked my old red rabbit and got in. It was a short and wet drive to Forks and just as the police station came into view, I saw Leah's black motorbike being parked out of view. She took off her helmet and left it on top of the bike's seat. She wore jeans and a black leather jacket over her shoulders, which kept the rain off her.

She turned around and watched as I parked my rabbit just on the side of the police station and then walked over to my side of the door with her arms crossed over her chest. I raised an eye brow at her in question. I knew that look.

"I was waiting," she said and made me burst out laughing, along with Jade.

"What, two milliseconds? I am so sorry Leah," I said with sarcasm. I should have seen what was coming before she hit me over the head. "Ow!" I muttered and ran my hand over the spot with looking to her with narrowed eyes. Why did I make her my Alphaess again?

"Dick," she murmured and then smirked. "Come on. Charlie's waiting."

I looked over to Jade as I heard her sigh. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and kissed her forehead and then started to follow Leah up the stairs and into the police station. It was quiet inside, which was probably a good thing.

After a couple of minutes of waiting, Charlie came out of his office and asked us to come in. I took in a deep breath to keep myself calm and looked to Leah. She nodded at me and stood up quickly. She followed Charlie into his office as I once again followed her with Jade at my side. As I entered the room, I caught the glare of Aaron. His eyes were black and his glare was a look to kill. I shot the same look back at him before looking to the woman sitting beside him. It must have been Jade's mother. She looked so relieved to see Jade safe and sound.

Charlie sat down in his office chair and then got out a pen and paper as Jade sat between Leah and I. Aaron glared at her with the look of disgust. "Where have you been Jade?" he asked harshly, which made Charlie look up to him with narrowed eyes. Jade didn't answer.

"So where were you Jade?" Charlie asked then, evenly and softly.

Thankfully I had gone over my plan with her while driving here. I knew it wasn't right to lie, especially to someone like Charlie, but I really didn't like the idea of telling the truth with Aaron being involved.

"Hanging out with Jacob and Leah," she answered, confidently. I heard her father hiss a little towards me. It was too low for Charlie to hear though.

"And you didn't tell your parents?" Charlie then asked while taking notes.

"No. They were still asleep. I often go where I want, for hours without them knowing, or getting upset."

Charlie looked to Aaron and his wife then. "Is that true?"

"Yes," they both murmured, to my surprise.

Charlie sat back in his chair while staring down at his notes for a moment and then looked up to Jade's parents again. "So, why is this time so different from the others?" he questioned, holding Aaron's gaze mostly. That told me enough to let me know who called in report. My jaw clenched lightly with hate of that leech.

"Because, Jade's been hanging out with _him_," Aaron answered with acid in his tone. I sensed Leah stiffen where she was and looked to her from the corner of my eye. I could tell she hated every word Aaron was saying. She hated leeches even more so than I did. But she needed to control herself in front of Charlie.

"And why is that so bad in your mind, Mr Lillian?"

I looked to Aaron with no emotion in my eyes. I wondered what lies he would tell to make things look worse than they really were.

"I caught them making out on my veranda late last night. She's been seeing him behind our backs for some reason."

I couldn't stop myself from rolling my eyes at his 'reason.' Jade huffed out loud, which was just what I was thinking. She had caught Charlie's attention. "Is that true Jade?" he asked softly, adding not pressure.

"No, it is not. Jacob was kissing me goodbye. That is it. And yes, I've been seeing him behind their backs, because I am a sixteen year old teenager, who isn't allowed to date and if I even have any friends, who is a guy, there I go, off to boarding school, like they're talking about doing now!" Jade had spoken so quickly I could hardly keep up with her. It was obviously upsetting her more than she was letting on. I saw a glassy look come to her eyes as she closed them and looked away from me. I knew she thought of herself as the tough girl from Outback Australia. She hated showing how much things upset her, and she was pretty good at hinding it, though, most of time I sensed it before seeing it.

My arm wrapped around her shoulders as I saw a tear coming down her cheek. "Hey, it's okay," I whispered softly. She leaned into my grip around her, which made her father hiss. I ignored him completely.

"He's a bad influence to her," Aaron said after a couple of minutes. I realized he was trying to get on my bad side and get me upset to prove his point then. If he thought that would happen, he could think again.

Jade scoffed at his words. "Better influence than you'll ever be! Cheater. . ."

I looked to Charlie as he sighed. "I have to say, Mrs and Mr Lillian, I've known both Leah and Jacob since they were children and they are both the best kids around here. Not once have I had one bit of trouble with them, their friends or families. Jacob has even dated my daughter years ago, and I couldn't think of anyone who could be more loving and protective than he was." I had to smile for that. I knew Charlie would be on my side.

"And what happened between them?" Jade's mum asked, looking to Charlie and then to me. I felt Charlie's eyes go upon me to answer.

"She chose someone else," I murmured.

She then looked to Jade. "Did you know that Jade, honey?" she asked. I thought that maybe her mum had come farther on our side than on Aaron's side after that.

"Yes, mum, I did. Jacob has told me the truth from the start. More than I can say Aaron has told."

Silence fell over the room after that. The only thing I could hear was the rain still falling heavily outside, before Leah broke the silence. "Mrs Lillian," she said in a low and controlled tone. "Jacob isn't one to break things off. He knows what he wants and he stays with it once he has it. He's dedicated and caring, and a better friend than I ever had in boyfriends. He will not hurt Jade."

Both I and Jade looked up at her while she spoke. I mouthed a thank you when she looked back to me and smiled. Quickly after Leah had finished, Charlie said he agreed with Leah. I got the sense that it had helped Jade's mum to come around even that little bit more onto our side. I hoped that was the case. I knew we would need every bit of help we could find.

"I still think he's a bad influence," Aaron said and looked away. "I want a restraining order to keep him away from my daughter."

My jaw almost dropped to the floor with hearing him say that. My inner wolf snarled, and I ready had to fight it back to keep control. I could even sense Leah fighting back, but she snapped. "You son of a-"

"Leah, cool it!" I said in my Alpha tone, making her back down before she made any more trouble than we already had. I knew she was only looking out for me, but the last thing I needed was a leech, wolf fight in the middle of the police station.

"He is not a bad influence!" Jade said, standing up.

Aaron glared at her. "If he isn't, then why did you get out of bed to see him? Why did you go behind our backs to see him? Why did you run off to see him this morning and not let us know?" he questioned. I growled in a low tone. He was basically just questioning the very same questions she had already answered and knew the reasons to anyway.

"I already answered that!" she shouted. "You could have called me you know? My phone is on, ringtone at its maximum, no missed calls, no texts, and its working fine . . . I wonder why you didn't call? Oh yeah, that's right, your trying to make Jacob look bad!"

I was impressed by how well she was handling this, but still, I knew it was out of order to a point. "Jade, calm down," I whispered and touched her hand. She immediately sat back down and leaned into my side again.

I sensed something change with Jade's mum. She looked to Aaron and said, "I thought you said you had called her and they hung up?"

Charlie, Leah and my eyes narrowed upon him with hearing that. It was just the type of thing I thought he would pull. He didn't say a thing though.

"Jade, can I have your phone please?" her mother asked. Quickly Jade pulled the phone from her pocket and handed it to her mother. I knew for a fact he hadn't ringed her phone. Even if Jade hadn't heard it go off, I would have.

After a couple of minutes, her mother handed back the phone to her and slapped Aaron's shoulder lightly. "Liar," she said.

Aaron acted casual and rolled his eyes. "I called her. She must have deleted the message or something."

"You know Jade doesn't do that and I would believe her before I believed you," she said as Charlie shouted, "Time out." Everyone looked to him as he explained we could all go home and that Aaron had nothing to worry about me hanging out with Jade.

I sighed with hearing there wasn't any more going to happen, but then I wondered what more could have happened. Both Jade's parents knew I wasn't a bad influence on her – even with him not believing it – nor would I hurt her. I guessed there wasn't anything more could come of it.

As we walked out into the rain, Leah disappeared after I had said thanks for helping me out and Jade stayed by my side the whole time. I could tell she didn't want to leave me, but I knew she had to. Apparently my car was parked two cars down from her father's. He and her mother waited by the car as we spoke quietly, but I knew it wasn't quite enough for _him_ not to hear.

"Jacob, please, can I come with you?" she asked through sobbing tears. I sighed and bent down to my knees to look up at her. I held her gaze as I rested my hand on her shoulder and wiped the tears away from under her eyes with my index finger.

"You know we can't do that right now Jade," I murmured and smiled slightly. "But, you know this isn't it. It'll work out, sooner or later." I smiled again and stood up. She smiled slightly and nodded before wrapping her arms around me tightly in a hug. My arms wrapped around her back, holding her to me and trying to act calm. I kept reminding myself my own words. Things would work out, one day . . . I hoped.

Her father shouted out to her and with it she pulled away a little. She held my gaze and within her eyes, I could see she was wondering about something. I knew what it was too. She was just wondering if it would get us into even more trouble, but even if it did, I did not care. My hand rested lightly on her cheek and I kissed her lightly and lovingly before pulling away. "See you soon," I murmured. "I love you."

"Love you too Jacob," she whispered and walked over to her parent's car and got in. I watched as they drove away out of sight before going home too. I had to keep reminding myself what I had told Jade. This wasn't it between us. Things would work out. _They have to_, I thought.

* * *

Keep those reviews coming guys! I love to hear what you all think!

- Sky xoxo


	12. I Won't Give In

**Jade's Point of View**

It killed me to look out the window and see Jacob slowly disappearing. Why were things between us so hard? Why couldn't they just be like everyone else's _normal_ relationship? I guess asking for something normal, when Jake wasn't normal at all, was asking a lot.

The car trip home was silent. I could sense my parents were really upset with me, but it couldn't be anywhere near as upset as I was with Aaron. He was running my and my mum's life. He was a control freak, and today showed it more than ever.

Pulling up in the driveway to our house, Aaron stopped the car and got out quickly, closing the door behind him with a lout slam. I stayed in my seat, staring out the window, waiting for my mother to get out too, but she didn't. Glancing into the mirror of the car, I caught her gaze looking at me.

"He's a nice boy, Jacob. He's better than I gave either of you credit for. He truly loves you Jade," she said softly in a low murmuring whisper.

I nodded and closed my eyes, feeling tears about to over flow. "I don't want to say goodbye to him mum. He means too much to me to lose him," I cried.

She leaned over the side of the car and touched my hand and met my gaze. "You don't need to honey. When you've found someone like you have, you don't let go of them, no matter what. Text him and call him if you like, just try and not do it around your father? Okay?" she smiled slightly at me and then let my hand go.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I was actually allowed to stay in contact with Jacob, behind Aaron's back, with my mother's permission? I really couldn't believe it. She hadn't ever done something behind Aaron's back before. This wasn't my mother. She hadn't ever had something good to say about any guy and then to know I had Jacob and say he actually did love and care for me, just wasn't her. She had this whole idea in her head that _all_ guys were the same, no matter who they claimed to be, where they were from or what they said to you, but it looked as though she was finally realizing that wasn't the case at all.

She got out of the car as Katherine walked up and stood outside my door. I rolled my eyes. I really wasn't in the mood for her 'perfect me' attitude. I got out of the car too, and into the now spitting rain. Mum had already disappeared inside the house, which just left Katherine and me alone together – not a good combination. I didn't say a word to her as I started to walk past her, and then suddenly she was in the middle of my path.

I stopped dead in shock of how fast she had moved – damn leech speed! "What do you want?" I huffed, placing my hands on my hips, glaring up at her.

She rolled her eyes at the sky and looked down at me. "Look, I know we don't get along, but, what dad did to you, today sucked, big time. It was totally unfair and he needs to back off of you and Jacob. Like he, I'm not a fan of the wolves either, but it doesn't mean I hate Jake like he does. You're my sister Jade, and, believe it or not, I do want to see you with Jacob."

I looked at her oddly, shocked by what she was saying. It couldn't be true. Katherine wasn't the caring, compassionate type. She was spiteful and always looked out for herself before anyone else. It had to be a trick of hers – a mind game. I just shook my head, not knowing what to do or say.

"Whatever," I murmured, and walked into the house as fast as I could. I ran upstairs and slammed my door closed before locking it. I didn't bother to go downstairs for food all day. I wasn't hungry. I just wanted Jake. . .

I fell asleep just on dark. I didn't wake until midnight at a sudden sound. When my eyes opened, I didn't know what the sound had been. I looked around, hoping and praying it had been Jacob coming into my room. But sadly it wasn't the case. I sighed and leaned back down into my mattress, running my hand over where Jacob had once slept with me. He made me feel so protected and loved when he was around. I missed his warm hold around me I was greeted with when I woke in his arms.

The house was silent apart from the light sound of the rain still coming down outside. It hit my window lightly along with an icy breeze. I shivered and pulled the blankets over my head, trying to keep warm. I pulled them back when I heard the same noise that had woke me up. It was my phone vibrating on the bedside table. I only knew one person who would text me this time of the night. I grabbed my phone and flipped it open. The text came up on my screen the second it opened.

_**It'll be okay Jade, because I'll always fight for you. No matter what! **_

_**I miss you. Jake x**_

Just seeing his message, made the tears come to my eyes. But this time they were tears of happiness. Even when we couldn't be together in person, he was still here for me. I smiled, shaking my head slightly while staring down at the screen of my phone, thinking what to write back.

_**How did you know I was thinking about you? I miss you too. God Jacob, I just wish I could see you right now. x**_

After pressing send, I thought how stupid my message was. I sounded like some crazy girlfriend who couldn't stay away from her guy for twenty-four hours. My phone vibrated again a couple of minutes later.

_**Imprints, remember? I feel what you feel. Plug in your ear phones then. ;)**_

I must have reread his message five times over. It didn't make any sense. Why would plugging in my ear phones let me see Jacob? I shook my head and quickly wrote a reply.

_**What help would that do? I still can't see you.**_

_**You have video call, don't you? Your father won't hear me if you have them in. **_He replied back with. A wide smile came to my face. I hadn't ever thought about video calling him. I hadn't ever used that feature on my phone. I hadn't ever needed to.

Quietly I got up and went over to my dresser. I pulled open a draw and pulled out my ear plugs and plugged it in. I jumped back onto my bed and dialled Jacob's number. I felt my heart start to beat quickly as I saw his face, eyes and smile. It was actually him! Now all I wanted was his warm arms around me.

"_Hey,"_ he said quietly. "_Have you slept yet?"_

I smiled and nodded. "Yeah, a little," I whispered, pulling the covers over my head, so maybe Aaron couldn't hear me speaking – and even if he did, he would probably only think I was talking in my sleep. I suddenly realized I was crying again. I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand, feeling like an idiot.

"_What are you crying about? I'm here,_" Jacob chuckled lightly, making my smile grow.

"I'm just so glad to see you. I just wish I could be in your hold now."

"_We'll see each other soon Jade. Just not for a couple of days okay? Just give your parents time. They may change their minds."_

I smirked a little at that. "Mum's has already. She likes you Jacob. She told me not to let you go."

He smiled at that too. "_See. I told you."_

"I don't think Aaron is going to change his mind though. I don't know what we're going to do with him. He's such a control freak Jacob!" I was starting to get mad. Why on earth did my mother put up with him! She easily had enough money to support the two of us on her own. I was old enough to look after myself and even if she didn't trust my being home alone – like she did anyway – Jacob would be around to look out and after me and if not him, Leah and the pack would be – though she didn't know about the pack. . . I started to become curious to how she would react if she ever found out about what Jacob and the pack were. Would she feel safer around them, because they could protect us unlike any human being on the planet? Or would she be scared? I knew I felt safer with Jacob around and knowing he wasn't so breakable like a human. It was only when he was dealing with vampires I worried about him.

I heard Jacob sigh and go quiet. I could tell he was trying to work out what he could do about Aaron. I just wished one of us would come up the solution soon.

"_You better get some sleep,_" he murmured. His tone had disappointment to it.

"I don't want you to leave,"I whispered, watching a small smile curve his lips.

"_I won't,_" he murmured softly. "_Just put your phone on your pillow and lay down, close your eyes."_

I nodded and closed my eyes like I had been told. I really didn't want to close my eyes or sleep. I wanted to see Jacob, nothing else. I really didn't care if I didn't get any more sleep for the rest of the night. It meant nothing to what he meant to me. I felt like I needed to spend as much time as I could with him too. That feeling scared me slightly.

"_Confortable?_" he whispered after a minute.

"Cold, actually," I muttered, and heard a slight snicker. "_Might help if you didn't have your blankets untucked," _he said after a minute.

My eyes opened with hearing Jake. I sat up quickly and looked around the room. How could he have possibly known my blankets were tucked? They were nowhere in the view of my phone's camera. I leaned over and pushed them under the mattress. It did help, a lot.

"_Better?"_ he smiled.

I nodded and went back to how I had been laying before. I pulled my pillow around my face, feeling as though Jacob was actually there with his scent still on my pillow – the scent of musky woods. I never thought I would actually have a favourite scent. There had been simply too many to choose from before I knew Jake.

The abrupt sound of my phone beep twice told me its battery was going dead. I frowned and looked at Jacob. "My phone's going dead."

He nodded and looked away. "_I thought that was what it was." _

"I love you Jacob," I whispered just as the screen went black.

I sighed and closed my eyes for a minute. Why did it feel like everything was stopping us from being together? I wasn't fair. It didn't seem to be we could just spend an hour or two together anymore without something going wrong. I was starting to think maybe we weren't meant to be after all. Imprints or not.

I clutched my phone in my hand tightly, feeling greatly annoyed. I could have easily thrown it against the wall. But that would have done no good anyway. I would only have to go out and buy a new one with my own money – something I didn't have.

"I love you too Jade," I suddenly heard in Jacob's perfect, deep and huskily tone. _Great, now I'm hearing things,_ I thought and rolled over, placing my phone on the bedside table and clutching the sheets tightly around me, leaving only my right hand outside of the blankets.

I took in a deep breath, trying to calm myself enough for sleep, when I felt that familiar touch of warmth brush along my hand. I shook my head_, I'm going crazy now_.

How could Jacob make me hear and feel things that weren't even there? How did he make me act and react so differently to things in my life? It was like that day in the hospital when I suddenly kissed him. That wasn't like me at all.

The warmth on my hand suddenly disappeared, as though I had dreamt it. But then it reappeared on the side of my face. The warmth was running down the side of my cheek, and then I felt _his_ lips kiss my cheek. I would have known the loving touch of his lips anywhere. My eyes flashed open as I turned around quickly and actually saw Jacob there, standing over my bed, staring down at me while smiling crookedly, dressed in a grey tee shirt and jeans.

I almost screamed his name only for him placing his index finger over my lips lightly. My arms wrapped tightly around his neck, not wanting to ever let go. His hold around me was just as tight, if not tighter. I loved how he held me like this. I felt so loved. I felt like this was truly where I belonged.

"What are you doing here?" I murmured into the heated skin of his neck.

"I saw your father and sister leave the house. I think we're safe for a little while," he pulled back and looked towards my window. He looked like he was thinking about something. "I wasn't planning on seeing you so soon Jade. I think your parents need some time to work things out."

I nodded, understanding. I moved over and patted the bed where I had been. "But now you're here, don't leave, for a while. Please," I whispered.

Jacob's eyes narrowed slightly for a moment, but then he nodded with his smile on his face. I loved that smile. It was my smile, and it always was going to be my smile, 'cause he was mine, and I was his – until the world ended.

He lay down beside me as I rested my head on his chest, over his heart. His arms wrapped tightly around me, and before I knew it, I had fallen asleep. I always did sleep better when Jacob was around. I guess it was because of the feeling I was being both protected and loved at the same time. I was sure not many girls would ever have that sense of security that I did when they fell asleep.

When I awoke in the morning, it was the sound of draws been pulled open and closed again. I yawned still half asleep and went to find Jacob's hand when my eyes opened and realized he was gone. I sighed silently and then heard one of my draws closing. I looked up to see Aaron at my dresser, pulling out clothes and stuffing them into a suitcase.

What the hell?

"What do you think you're doing?" I half shouted annoyed. It was one thing for him to be in my room, uninvited, but it was a whole other thing to be going through my clothes and things! I couldn't stand it when people went through my things. Especially people I hated! I wouldn't even let Jacob go through my draws – though he wouldn't anyway, because he actually had respect for me, unlike my bloodsucker of a father!

"You're going to boarding school. We're leaving lunch time. I expect you to be ready by then. If the police won't help me keep that mutt away from you, then a boarding school in Seattle should," he answered stiffly.

I groaned angrily. "Maybe the police aren't helping you to keep Jake away from me, because he's a good kid! Charlie has known him since he was born! Someone with even half a brain could work that out!" I shouted, throwing the blankets off of me and grabbing my phone from the bedside table to charge it downstairs. I stopped at the door suddenly and turned back towards Aaron. "Or do bloodsucking leeches like you not have a brain after your changed?" I muttered and walked downstairs. Jacob hadn't done anything wrong to have a restraining order placed on him anyway!

Mum was sitting at the dinner table sipping on coffee. She turned around after hearing me enter the room. "Morning Jade," she said lightly.

"Morning," I muttered, not feeling like being cheery. I sat down in one of the wooden chairs around the dinner table, not feeling like eating this morning.

"You know what he's doing up there?" I asked, pointing up upstairs. My mother caught my gaze and shook her head as she took another sip of coffee. "He's going through my draws, packing up _my_ things, for me to go to boarding school!"

Mum rolled her eyes and set down her coffee mug, but didn't say a thing. That really annoyed me. Why did she let him rule our lives? He was an absolute dick who cheated and controlled us. Why should he get away with doing what he had; and not have _any_ consequences to it! The thing was, I didn't know what there was I could do to stop him from controlling our lives, or what I could do to stop him from sending me to boarding school.

If I ran away, they would involve Jacob in it, thinking I was staying with him or he had done something to me – which he wouldn't, but that is how my father would think. I didn't have any money to live somewhere else like a hotel or apartment, nor did I know anyone else I could stay with in America. I was at a dead end until I was eighteen.

I pushed myself from the chair and placed my phone on the charger. I glared at mum while her back was turned on me. I couldn't believe she disproved of Aaron going through my things and yet she wasn't doing anything about it. She just let him rule our lives, and she didn't have to. It wasn't like she had to stay with him.

Leaning back on the counter, I stared up at the ceiling. I threw my hands up in the air and groaned. "I guess that's it. You're going to let him go through my things and send me to boarding school, whether you agree with it or not. I'm sick of him ruling our lives. You don't have to agree with every little bit of crap he wants us to do mum. I'm sick of it!"

I stormed out of the room and outside onto the veranda. Like usual it was raining, but the rain was lighter today. I sat on the swing Jacob and I had spent half a night on all because we were locked out of the house. I stared out at the yard and sighed. _Boarding school_, I thought, swinging my legs as they hung over the swing. _It's going to be even more boring than I thought this place was going to be._ But I had been proven wrong too. Jacob coming into my life the night we had moved here brought a world of new adventure and excitement into my life. More than I thought was even imaginable.

I leaned back into the covers of the swing until I heard a slight sound from the corner of the forest. I looked up where I could see scrub and bushes moving. God I hoped it wasn't Dan. I hadn't seen or heard anything of him since Aaron and Katherine had come home. Maybe Katherine was keeping him away now he was her boyfriend. I started to wonder how my father would react if I were dating a leech like him instead of a werewolf like Jacob. Maybe he would rather I dating one of his, _own_ kind. Maybe that was it. Maybe he hated Jacob just because he was a werewolf.

I kept watching the location of where the bushes were still moving and I saw a light sandy wolf appear out of them. He was smaller to Jacob, but it was definitely one from his pack – it was by far too big to be a normal wolf. It disappeared after a minute. I looked around myself, making sure I wasn't been watched and headed over to where the wolf had been. I walked two steps into the forest and then saw Seth heading my way.

"Hey Jade," he smiled brightly like always.

"Hey Seth," I murmured. "What are you doing here? It's dangerous."

"Jacob wanted me to check on you. Are you okay? You seem, sad or something." His eyes narrowed on me, like he was searching for what was wrong.

I sighed. "Aaron is sending me to boarding school. We leave at midday," I muttered.

"Oh. I'm sorry. That's got to suck." A howl echoed over the mountains from far away. I knew it wasn't Jacob's howl. It was one from his pack calling from La Push. It was far away, yet crystal clear to hear. Those werewolves could really howl loudly when they wanted to.

"That's my sister. I gotta go," Seth said quickly. "I hope to see you again soon Jade," he smiled softly.

I nodded and smiled back. "You too Seth," I murmured, almost mouthed. He smiled again and took off running out of sight. I headed back towards the house and went back inside. I started to get breakfast ready before anyone could question me where I had been.

I glanced at the clock, seeing midday was only a couple of hours away. I didn't know what I was going to do about it though. It wasn't like I could just run away with Jacob and never be found again . . . or could I? A plan started to form in my mind while eating. The only problem was getting Jacob to agree with it too.

* * *

Thanks for all the awesome reviews guys! You are the best! Keep the coming, I love hearing what you all have to say.

Love ya

- Sky xoxo


	13. An Aussie Plan

I ran up to my room where all my bags were packed and ready for my leaving for boarding school. With a quick check out, I quickly found everything I owned was there and packed. My phone vibrated in my pocket, I knew that would have to be Jacob texting me if Seth had seen him.

I closed my door and pulled my phone out of my pocket and sure enough, it was Jacob.

_Seth told me what's going on. Are you okay?_

I took in a deep breath, trying to think how to explain my plan over a text message. I wished I could have called him, but I knew Aaron would hear me then and stop my plan before it had even been tempted.

Pressing the buttons quickly on my phone, I leaned up against my door, hoping my message would make some kind of sense. My writing and spelling was bad when I was nervous, and I was so nervous right now, my hands were shaking hard.

_Yeah, I'm fine. I have a plan. _

_Come to Australia with me. I have enough money for plane tickets for the two of us. My father won't know where we are. He can't stop us from being together if he doesn't know where we are Jacob. Please. Please. Please agree and come with me. You know we are meant to be together. I need you. Please!_

After sending my text, I felt like a begging baby. There was no way he was going to say yes to _that_ mess of a message. I sounded like I was three instead of sixteen. I couldn't really blame him if he thought that either.

I waited for what felt like hours when it had to be only about five minutes before my phone vibrated again with a text back. I was kind of scared to glance down at my phone, afraid of what his answer maybe, but when I did, my heart skipped a beat.

_Okay. I'll go. But you can't get a flight before noon now, can you? X_

I smiled widely and then giggled to myself, writing out my final message.

_Never under estimate a girl and her laptop Jacob ;) hehe and thank you. Xx_

I grabbed my bag with my laptop in it and went over to my bed as it started up. Once online, I found flight times and where the nearest was to Forks or La Push. The two which were the closest was either Seattle or Port Angeles. I did a search and found which of the two was closest. Seattle was around three hours away, where Port Angeles was only an hour or so drives away. At least we would be in the air before noon. Paying for the tickets, I sent Jacob a message, telling him what I had done and that we needed to go to Port Angeles for the flight as soon as possible. Our flight was at eleven-thirty-five and we would be landing in Brisbane in around fourteen-hours. I still couldn't believe he was agreeing to this. I just hoped it all worked out fine in the end.

His message back to me said he was just backing his backpack and that he was going to meet me at our little place in the forest in fifteen minutes. I just hoped I could find our place without him. My sense of direction was shocking, but then, that may have not been such a bad thing after all. I may not have met Jacob if I hadn't gotten lost in the forest that night when I did.

After staring at my bags for a couple of minutes, I realised I had too packed to take with me onto the plane or even to carry to the forest without being noticed by someone. Going over to my cupboard, I grabbed my old black backpack and started to repack all the important stuff I would need back in Australia. I made my packing fast and pulled my bag over my shoulders and grabbed my laptop.

Stepping down the stairs quietly, I could hear my mother in her room speaking to Aaron In whispers and my sister humming music through headphones in her room. I didn't bother to stop and try to hear what mum was saying to my father. I just knew I had to get out of the house before I was caught by someone.

I crept through the kitchen and slowly opened the door to go outside. I snuck down the front veranda and then started to run for the forest as quickly as I could go without falling or losing my way. It was lightly raining, but I took little notice while running. My mind was too fixed on just finding Jacob and getting away before we were caught.

Coming to where Jacob said he would meet me, I looked around frantic for him. But I couldn't see him anywhere. I heard a twig snap behind me and my heart went into my mouth. My body froze stiff in fear. _What if that's my father?_ I thought. O_r worse still. Dan. _I could feel my heart starting to race in my chest as I heard whoever it was coming closer. I wanted to run, to find the safety Jacob held for me and me only, but my legs wouldn't move. I was just frozen in place, in the middle of the forest.

I almost screamed when I heard Jacob's voice. "Jade, calm down, it's only me," he whispered in a low, but husky tone. I turned around and let out the breath I had been holding when I actually saw Jake walking out of the forest behind me. Words couldn't describe how thankful I was it was him I had heard and not Dan or Aaron.

"You okay?" he asked, wrapping his arm around my shoulders and pressed a kiss to my forehead.

I nodded. "Yeah, now I am," I smiled up at him as we started walking.

He smiled slightly, holding my gaze. "You're sure you want to do this?" he whispered, keeping his arm around me.

"It's the only way Jacob. I want to be with you, and that can't happen here."

"Okay. Let's go then." His voice was a murmur, like he had something on his mind, but I was still too worried about being caught from now until we got onto the plane to notice it. I knew how my father could be – not there one second and right there in front of you the next. My nerves were on edge, but it helped to have Jake by my side now, to a point. I knew if there was a better time to have been caught, it would have been before Jacob had met up with me. I didn't want him hurt, and I felt like my father was on the verge of doing _anything_ to stop us being together. I wasn't just running away to Australia to get away from boarding school, to escape my father and be with Jacob, I was also running away there, so maybe, just maybe, Jacob would be safer there too. He would be away from Dan and Aaron, and Katherine. I just hoped my plan worked out in the end and we were never found.

I leaned into Jacob's shoulder while walking. He had a black backpack over his shoulders which looked pretty heavy, but it didn't seem to be bothering him. I didn't know what we would do once we were in Australia. My plan hadn't gone that far yet. The main thing was to get out of the country and away from my father. That's all I was focused on.

Coming to the end of the forest, I could hear traffic. Jacob let his arm from around my shoulders fall to pull a few ferns and branches away to expose a road and his black motorbike packed under some trees where it was hard to see. I was a little surprised to see his bike instead of his car.

"Where's your car?" I asked, looking around warily.

"Your father knows my rabbit, so I thought, maybe my bike would be better to take," he answered, pulling up the seat and throwing me a helmet to put on. I watched as he pulled his backpack off of his shoulders and placed it where the helmet had come from. I understood his idea, but it still had me a little worried. I really didn't like going fast on a bike yet.

"You think it'll get us to Port Angeles in time?" I asked, wrapping my arms tightly around Jacob's waist. His body was so warm, even with his shirt being wet from the misty rain.

He glanced over his shoulder to me with a smirk. "With this puppy, and my skills, it'll be better than my old car."

Thanks Jake, that makes me feel all the more better, not!

He turned on the engine and ran his hand over mine. My grip around his waist tightened. "Relax Jade. You know I won't let anything happen to you," he whispered in confidence. I actually did start to relax after hearing him say that. Just about whatever Jacob said to me I believed straight away. I believed he would look after me and protect me, even if it was the last thing he ever did. Jacob was like that. He was just so caring, loving and loyal.

Once out of Forks, the rain eased up completely, making the drive to Port Angeles better. It actually didn't take as long as I thought it would to get into the little town and then to the airport. Jacob parked his bike in the car park and said Embry would pick it up for him later. I was surprised to hear he had let Embry in on our plan.

Running into the airport as our flight was almost due, our bags were checked by security and we were allowed through and onto the plane. I could tell Jacob was wary of everything that was going on around us, just in case.

Once on the plane, my nerves began to finally settle. Jacob sat on the window seat next to me. He looked out the window as the plane began to take flight. Once completely in the air, I was fully relaxed beside him.

His fingers were entwined around mine. He seemed more so relaxed now too. His body wasn't so tensed, nor was he so on guard, looking around us as much. I leaned into his hold around my shoulders. I was finally with _my _Jacob without having to be worried about being caught or putting him in danger with my father. Now we just had to keep in hiding until I was eighteen, then my father had no power over what I could and couldn't do with Jake, even if he did find us.

When night came and went, it wasn't long until we were finally in Australia. It was almost Spring here now, and already it was warming up. People always thought all of Australia was hot all the time, but those who believed it, obviously hadn't lived or been to Australia at all. It was only the North parts of Australia which were _almost_ hot all the time. Brisbane could be cold in winter at times, but I was surprised by just how hot it was when we got off the plane. Maybe being in Forks had already changed my sense of temperatures.

"So, where to now?" Jacob asked, looking down to me while walking away from the plane.

I stared down at my feet while walking. "I don't know. I didn't think past getting out of America," I mumbled. "I don't have any more money to go anywhere else."

Jacob touched my hand, making me look up to him and meet his gaze. He was smiling brightly. "Don't worry Jade. I got some money to get us around and stuff. You just tell me where and what we should do from here."

I smiled back and wrapped my arm around his shoulders as he did the same to me. I gave it a little thought while getting some lunch and eating it too. "I guess the first thing to do is to get a place to stay," I finally answered him, biting down on a chip.

"Okay. Name the place," he smiled. I loved how enthusiastic and carefree Jacob was being, but I didn't think he realised how much things could cost in a place like Brisbane.

"We got to watch how much money we spend Jacob. In places like this, nothing is cheap."

Jacob smiled, taking a sip of his drink. "I got at least ten-thousand-dollars there Jade from working on bikes and cars. You don't have to worry."

I was surprised to hear that, but I knew I shouldn't have been. Jacob had told me ages ago he had made a lot working on bikes and cars since he was young. It was a wonder he hadn't already spent it or something being a teenage boy. I guess he wasn't a _typical_ teenage boy though – which I already knew.

"So, where to?" he asked again after a few minutes.

"Um, somewhere near the beach, near town?"

"Sure. Let's go." Pushing himself away from the table and chair he had been sitting on, Jacob headed for the exit and then stopped and turned around, looking at me still sitting in my chair. 

"We need something to get around in too Jacob," I murmured, meeting his gaze. Maybe this wasn't going to be such a good idea after all.

"What's wrong with walking?"

I almost fell off my seat hearing that comment. The boy hadn't been out of La Push much. That was obvious. "The city is by far bigger than Forks or La Push Jacob. It'll take hours to get around without a vehicle."

He smiled again, making it impossible to stay frustrated or negative for long. It was like he melted away my worries He walked back over to where I was sitting and placed his hand on my shoulder. "It's not that far to the city or ocean from here though. I checked it on my phone. And if you get tired, I'll carry you."

Well, that offer was too good to pass up, I had to admit that, and now with a thought like that planted in my head, there was no way I was able to think clearly anymore. I just nodded my head and started walking along side of Jake. All this time I had known him for, never had I gotten used to how _he_ made me act around him and him only. I still didn't know what it was about him that made me act differently either. I wondered if it was a wolf thing or not.

Walking outside, it was quiet hot compared to what we were both used to in Forks and La Push. It hadn't gotten that hot at all in the short amount of time I had been there for. I was curious to know if it ever got as hot as Australia's summers and Jacob just answered with a no. I didn't know how people in that area stood living there without summers – cold all the time and rarely getting warm. That seemed like torcher to me.

Jacob had been right about the city and ocean not being too far from the airport. About half an hour or so later, we came across hotels, motels and units to stay in just by the beach. The area we had found was quiet, but had a few shops around the place. We must have been just outside of Brisbane, because I knew a little towards what the place looked like, and it was nothing like this. Looking over my shoulder as we turned down a street, I then saw the city buildings on the horizon through the ocean's haze of easterly. The air was strong with the scent of ocean blowing in the wind and the sky covered by light clouds. Been near the ocean, it cooled everything off.

Walking into a car park, bits of sand was everywhere – on the pavement, roads and gutter. I looked down at it and kicked it as I walked. I really wasn't taking much notice where we were going until Jacob shouted out at me.

"Hey Jade. Here's a nice looking place to stay. We'll be right on the beach too."

I looked around at the small unit, house like place. The outside of it really seemed nice. The outside of the unit was all wood and painted white. There was a small veranda looking out to the ocean and a staircase leading up to the entrance. It was small, old, simple but nice and was perfect for us to stay in.

"I guess that's where the owners live," Jacob mumbled, pointing to the house beside it with a sign on the door, saying:

**If Interested In Beach House, Knock Here.**

Jacob looked down on me. "Want to rent it out?"

I smiled looking back on the white beach house. It was perfect and had a nice feeling to it. "Yeah, I do," I answered, looking back up to him, smiling.

Leaning down, Jacob pressed a soft kiss on the side of my cheek and whispered he would be back in a minute. I stood where I was, looking around the place. It seemed nice here. Really nice. I had always wanted to live on the beach and now I was. I smiled at the thought and sat on the bank, looking down at the ocean. It was starting to get rocky.

Hearing a door open and close, I looked to my right side and saw Jake running out of the house in excitement, holding a key. He was smiling widely and his eyes were bright.

He handed the key to me, puffing and panting from running. "We got it for ninety-dollars a night. An elderly couple owns it," he said breathlessly. "They can't look after it anymore because of the stairs."

My eyes went wide, quiet impressed at how little we were paying. I was a little star-struck really. Never had I thought we would get a cheap place like this without even looking. I guess luck was on our side.

"Come on, let's check it out," Jacob said enthusiastically, grabbing my hand, leading the way to the staircase. I was shaking hard with excitement.

Unlocking the door and stepping inside, I gasped at the little place we had. It was so small and cute. We walked into a small living room with maroon carpeting, cream walls and a cream couch against the wall on one side of the room and a huge flat screen TV on the other. The living room opened up to a small kitchen, with a wooden dinner table, flooring and chairs, with a stove, sink and fridge. Between the living room and kitchen was the door to go out onto the veranda and on the opposite side of it was the one and only bedroom.

Its walls were a light sea blue with pictures of sea life hanging from the walls. The double-bed under the window had a quilt cover of a dolphin swimming amongst fish, with a bedside table on either side. There was a huge mirror on one side of the room, which was a cupboard when you pulled back the mirror doors. There was a door at the end of the room, leading into the modern, white bathroom.

I leaned back against Jacob, looking over our room, sighing contently in his arms as he held me. This was all ours now, and I hadn't ever felt happier. I was his, and he was mine. No one made the rules anymore. We made our own, and no one was there to say 'this isn't right' or 'you can't do that.' It was _just_ us.

He smiled down on me, running his hand down the side of my face. "Do you like it Jade?" he whispered softly and lightly.

"Yes Jacob. I love it!" I turned around and wrapped my arms around him, and kissed him. Pulling away, he smiled so sweetly, cupping the side of my face. "We got a beach out there," he smirked, tilting his head towards the door and loosening his grip around me. Leaning down once more, his lips brushed against mine as he held the kiss and then murmured, "Last one to the beach is a rotten egg," against my mouth. Letting me go and dropping his backpack onto the floor of our room, he ran for the veranda.

Struggling with the straps of my backpack, I let it drop onto the floor too and took off after him, down the veranda and on to the beach, laughing as I saw Jake throwing his tee shirt off on the beach and jumping into the oncoming wave. We had been here for five minutes and we both had already left all thoughts of home at the airport and _I _ already loved it here.


	14. End of a Fairy Tale

It had been a few weeks since Jacob and I had fled to Brisbane Australia to get away from my father. I was starting to think they were never going to find us after all this time. I really didn't care if they never found us either. I was enjoying my time alone with Jacob, though we couldn't really do much in the way of spending money as we didn't have much. But just been together without knowing my father was about to freak out when he came in, was nice.

I lay in Jacob's arms half asleep as he watched TV on our couch. It was an abnormally hot day and I was tired from swimming in the sea earlier this morning. I smiled, feeling Jacob's hand lightly brushing against my cheek, sending me off into deep sleep for a couple of hours. I felt so comforted and safe in his arms. I had never felt such a sense of security as what I had with him.

"Hey, Jade," I heard Jake murmur after a long while. My eyes slowly fluttered open and closed again as I smiled against Jacob's lips. I always loved how he woke me up like this. His kiss was so caring, loving, sweet, passionate and tender. I never got used to how Jacob kissed me like this. My arms wrapped around his neck, deepening the kiss slightly. I moaned into his mouth as he pulled away. He looked me in the eye sternly while smiling crookedly. I knew that look meant I had once again gone overboard and pushing his limits.

"Sorry," I murmured lightly, feeling my cheeks go a light pink.

"It's alright. You're only human," he whispered, smiling, pecking my cheek and rewrapped his arms around my body, pulling me into him as he laid back against the arm rest of the couch. I giggled and smiled, leaning over top of him as he gazed into my eyes. His warm hand cupped my cheek. That brought a smile to my lips.

"I love you Jade," he whispered huskily.

"I love you too, Jake."

He smiled his bright and beautiful smile at my words, making my heart warm with seeing it. I didn't know what I would do without Jacob. He was my whole world. I wouldn't be able to live without him by my side.

His hand found my own and gave it a little squeeze. "C'mon, let's go."

"Where to?" I questioned, trusting him fully and giving his hand a squeeze back.

"I think, to that rainforest place, just up the beach. I think it would be pretty cool to explore."

"Alright," I smiled and nodded. I did have to agree that place looked pretty cool. It was like a small island, though it was still connected to a thin strip of land and sand leading up to it.

A smug smile came over Jacob's lips then. "Last one there is a rotten egg!" He sat up quickly and ran to the door.

I rolled my eyes and pretended to huffed. "Not again Jacob, I'm tired," I whined.

The smug smile disappeared as he came back over to the couch where I still sat, acting as though I wasn't in the mood to play his games.

He sat beside me, looking slightly worried. My eyes flashed to his face as I pushed him back into the couch's seat and took off running out the door. I heard him yell "No fair Jade!" as I left. Jacob always played tricks like that on me. I thought it was about time I did the same to him.

I ran along the beach as quick as I could, knowing it wouldn't be long before Jacob caught up. Been half animal always made him faster than I at running and any other game we played together. The sand lifted under my feet with each swift step I took. My legs were aching and burning by the time I got to the little rainforest like island. I was panting and breathless. As I stopped, I felt warm arms wrap around my waist tightly, picking me up into his loving arms. I squealed playfully with Jacob as he leaned up against a tree, as he kissed me while still holding me in his arms.

"You let me win," I murmured, still breathless against his lips.

His mouth curved into a dark smile. "Thought it was about time you won, for once," he replied smugly, speaking huskily from shortness of breath also. My jaw dropped as I slapped him across the chest playfully. He laughed in response, rubbing his hand over where I had hit him. I knew he was only joking and so was I.

He smiled once more, setting me down on my own two feet. His eyes suddenly narrowed and face turned serious. I could tell he was sensing and listening to everything around us.

"Jacob, what's wrong?" I murmured, touching his cheek. He took my wrist and pulled my body into his protectively, without saying a word and then I heard it. There was a swoosh sound, which was like the blowing around us in circles. I knew it wasn't the wind though.

I glanced up at Jacob's face. It was hard and his eyes were closed tightly in focus. He must have sensed I was staring at him. "Keep close to me Jade," he murmured every so quietly in a deep tone. "It's a vampire," he added, only loud enough for I to hear.

My heart started to race. I didn't know what to think or do. We were alone out here. Then I thought it may have been my father, which worried me more. A million things were going around in my mind at the same time. I could literally feel the fear pumping through my veins. I knew moving out here where Jacob had no pack was a bad idea.

His head snapped up and a growl came from his chest as he looked straight ahead. My arms wrapped tightly around his waist as Jake did the same, but his arms were tighter. My eyes strained to where Jacob was staring. After a few seconds, I saw bushes moving, something heading towards us. My breath caught in the back of my throat seeing the vampire. I felt like I couldn't breathe. Jacob's arm around me tightened more as my arms gripped around him more. I hid my face in his chest.

"Dan," Jacob snarled in another deep tone.

My face lifted from Jacob's chest to see Dan standing in front of us, smirking like a cat. His arms were folded over his chest tightly. I never thought we would see _him _again, but I had been stupid to think that. Of course we would. . .

"Tsk tsk tsk, Jade. You've been a bad girl. Your father has been raging sick over you," he taunted. Jacob snarled again as Dan took to two steps towards us. Tears began to fall down my cheeks. This couldn't be happening! It had to be some kind of nightmare or something. I wanted to wake up and be in Jacob's arms in our bed together. I wanted him to kiss me and tell me everything was okay, and that this had just been some kind of horrible dream. But it was all too surreal to be a nightmare.

Jacob's eyes glanced down at me for a moment. "Stay right here," he murmured into my ear, placing a kiss on my cheek. Slowly I felt his arms slipping away from around my body, leaving me feeling as though I was just an empty shell without him at my side.

I shook my head, staring at him with begging eyes. He couldn't take on Dan alone. I knew I would lose him if he did.

"Jacob, no, please," I begged, but he ignored me completely. Taking a few steps, he abruptly stopped, turning his body half towards where I stood still under the tree, how he had left me.

His eyes were dark, his body tensed with shaking hard. "I – I'm sorry Jade," he murmured huskily through violent shudders, turning back towards Dan, directly in front of him.

So many things happened within the next few minutes, it was almost too hard for my brain to take in all at once. Before Jacob could even fully turn back towards Dan, I heard two loud gun shots. It had happened so fast my eyes couldn't follow what was going on. The only thing which registered with my mind and eyes was Jacob falling to his knees and his hand gripping the side of his shoulder as blood trickled through his fingers.

"Jacob!" I cried, running the short distance between the two of us. He was breathing heavily, almost panting as his face grimaced. Beads of sweat formed on his forehead as his hand rested against the sand ground supporting his weight.

"Jade, get out of here," he said huskily, meeting my gaze with serious eyes of commanding.

I shook my head. "No. I'm not going anywhere without you Jacob."

Looked around quickly, realising Dan had disappeared and no one was around now. Wondering where he had gone, I was starting to worry if he was going to come back. The wind shifted direction and heard Jake take in a deep breath before shuddering hard.

"Don't look Jade," he whispered, glancing at his shoulder and then to me. My eyes narrowed in confusion. "Don't look," he repeated, ripping his shirt where the blood was still trickling down his chest. I looked away quickly, realising he was going to pull the bullets out himself.

I looked around the area for Dan, seeing a sudden blur before my eyes just as I heard Jacob wince and groan in pain. "Silver," he muttered bitterly, throwing the bullet into the sand.

"J-Jacob. . . "I stuttered, in a shacking tone, stepping back towards where he sat on the ground.

"What is it?" he stood up, and turned towards where I stood, just as another two shots were fired. One missed and the other went into his arm. He growled, gripping his hand around the wound, searching for where the shots were coming from. He stared straight ahead as I saw a blurred figure coming towards us. I gripped his hand tightly, scared. I thought maybe Dan had done this, but he just didn't get up and leave like that.

Jacob snarled as the figure stood in front of us and smirked crookedly. "You really thought we two could escape me so easily, Jade?" the voice questioned. He was standing too far away for me to actually make out his features, but I knew _that_ voice, and it sent a chill down my spine.

"Aaron," Jacob snarled with a shacking body, staring into my father's eyes. I gripped into Jacob's light and weak hold around my body. I had been stupid thinking we had gotten away so easily. Now Jacob was the one who was going to be paying for it. I could see the gun Aaron held in his hand. He had done this to Jacob.

His head tilted to the side. "I would get that bullet out if I were you. Don't you know silver is toxic to dogs like yourself?" he questioned smugly.

Jacob smirked crookedly and darkly. "If you think that myth is real, you don't know much about us."

The look over Aaron's face turned bitter and sour as the gun in his hand lifted, facing directly at Jacob. "Step away from my daughter mutt," he hissed.

Jacob shook his head, squeezing my hand with his. "No," he whispered, painfully. I was scared for him. I couldn't let anything happen to him. Jacob is my world, my life, my sun . . . my everything. I couldn't be without him now. I held onto him tightly, my arms staying wrapped tightly around his waist. Tears fell down my cheeks as my face stayed hidden in his chest.

"I am warning you mutt, step away from her!"

"No," Jacob murmured, shaking his head again.

Aaron hissed, aiming the gun at Jacob. I gripped Jake's back, just wanting him to be safe. "I love you Jacob," I cried.

"I love you too, Jade," I heard him reply back, in the softest and sweetest tone I had ever heard from him.

My hands gripped into his shirt as I pulled away and ran from Jacob's side. It took everything inside my entire being to let go of him like that. I couldn't let Aaron do this to him. If he wouldn't step away from me to save his life, I would. I wasn't going to let him get hurt.

"Jade stop!" Jacob shouted. I ignored him. I even ignored the feel and sense of someone running around me at full speed. The only thing I had on my mind was to get out of there to make Jake safe.

I abruptly bumped into something hard I hadn't seen while running. When I looked up, I almost stopped breathing and fell back, if it hadn't been for Dan's hands grasping my wrists, just as I heard the gun go off again.

"Jacob!" I yelled through tears, fighting against Dan's weak hold, while watching Jake just standing there, staring at Aaron with darkened eyes. How was he just standing there? Doing nothing! He could have phased. He could have fought. But instead he was doing nothing? Was he just giving up? Without even fighting?

Aaron pulled the trigger again and I had to look away. I couldn't keep watching it even if I wanted. I was crying so heavily I couldn't see through tears. I began to wish this was just some awful nightmare I couldn't wake up from. But I knew it wasn't, no matter how much I wished it was.

"Stop!" A familiar girl's voice shouted. I opened my eyes, trying to blink away the tears. When my eyes finally cleared, I saw Katherine standing in front of Jacob in a protective manner. A million things ran through my mind at once. Why was she protecting him, was my main question?

"Let, her, go," I heard a snarl come from behind Dan and I. My body turned with Dan's as he still held me within his clasp, where I saw Embry, Paul, Leah and the others. _What was going on?_

"Do as he said, Dan," Katherine ordered, without taking her eyes off of our father. As ordered, Dan let me go and took a step back. To my surprise, he didn't disappear this time. Seth and Embry stood at my sides protectively as Leah and Paul stood on either side of Aaron, who was looking at them both warily.

"You know this is breaking the rules Aaron!" Katherine shouted without moving from standing in front of Jacob. He was on his knees, breathing heavily while staring at her from behind, looking confused. The only thing I wanted to do was run over there and be with him. I didn't know how bullets affected Jacob's kind, but he didn't seem that strong anymore, and how he was breathing, it was like he had just been running for miles on end without a break.

"The treaty is based in La Push, Washington; Katherine! Not here!" Aaron hissed.

A dark smirk came over my sister's mouth, then. "That's where you are wrong father. The treaty goes where the alpha goes. I changed it, but you didn't want to listen to when I tried to tell you. You never listened to me or anyone. You don't think I couldn't see Jacob was the only good thing which had come into her life? And you're trying to take that away from her? Well I'm not going to let that happen, and neither will Dan. You tricked him. He was your pawn and for that, right now he could be dead because of you."

Aaron scoffed. "You really think I care about these mutts and who or what came into Jade's life, Katherine? Because if you do, you don't know me very well at all," he growled, flashing his teeth. The second he finished, Aaron fired the gun again.

I gasped, running from Embry and Seth and went to Jacob's side, feeling something hit my leg. It stung and burned into my skin. I could barely hear a thing around me. The one thing that registered in my brain was Jacob's voice and his arms wrap around me. "Jade, Jade? Can you hear me? It'll be okay. I promise. I love you Jade. I love you."

I nodded slightly, feeling my vision going dull. "Jacob. . ." I whispered and blacked out, feeling his warmth against my own cold body.

Hearing beeping around me, my eyes slowly fluttered open to a bright, white room. I covered my eyes as they stung from the light shining down. I moved my legs to sit up and winced. I couldn't really remember what had happened, and then it all came flooding back like a title wave.

"Jacob?" I shouted, looking around the room. I had no idea where I was. The white room I was in wasn't one bit familiar.

"Hmm? Your finally awake," a huskily voice whispered. I looked down to where the voice had come from, to see Jacob laying on a hospital pull out bed with a sheet over him and a pillow under his head. He yawned, sitting up, wearing nothing but a pair of jeans. I could see the almost healed holes in his shoulder, arm and chest where the bullets had been.

He came and sat on the side of my bed, patting the space beside him. I tried to move to his side but couldn't for my leg. He then lay back against the mattress and pulled my body into his arms. "I thought I had lost you," he whispered, stroking my cheek with his thumb while staring up at the ceiling.

"And I thought I had lost you," I answered back, sitting up a little to actually see his eyes glistening with tears. He turned his head slightly towards where I laid and wiped the tears away with the back of his hand before kissing me deeply with both his arms around my back.

Tears ran down my cheek at the thoughts and memories coming back to my mind. I truly had thought I had lost Jake, and if I had, I didn't know what I would have done. I couldn't live without him. I knew that much.

He sensed my crying and lightened the kiss slightly, running his thumb down my cheek, taking the tears away. He sat up and gripped me into his chest. "Shh, it's okay Jade. I'm here," he cooed, kissing my forehead.

"What happened?" I sobbed, glancing up at his face. "Where's Aaron? Where are we?"

"You're in hospital. Your mum and sister are here. The pack and Dan took care of Aaron. He hurt you Jade. You were shot. He was the reason why Dan hurt you too. He was supposed to turn you with your father's orders. He tricked Dan. He doesn't want to be like that. He's a new born and he didn't know any other way of living apart from feeding on humans. Your father knew about our treaty with turning humans into their kind and got Dan to do it, but of course Paul and I stopped him and that made your father upset."

I nodded understanding. He really had deserved his publishment after everything he had done. I didn't want to be a vampire anyway. I wondered if the same thing had happened with Katherine.

"What about mum?"

"She's upset, but isn't really. She's in shock more than anything. I think she was only staying with your father because she thought that was best for you. She's really been hurt by him Jade," Jacob looked down to my face and placed a kiss on my cheek.

"What did you tell her? About what happened?" I murmured, leaning into Jake's warm and loving touch. God I loved him more than anything. I could have just stayed in Jake's arms forever.

"The truth," he answered seriously.

"So she knows about you? Everything? How did she take it?"

He nodded once. "Okay, I guess. Least she didn't freak out or faint like I thought she would. Jade, you're mum is moving back to Alice Springs. She understandably doesn't want to live in Forks anymore."

"What?" I squeaked, looking up to Jacob's face. "What do you mean? No, this can't be happening. You're telling me you're going back, aren't you! No, Jacob. No! I can't live without you now or ever. I love you too much to lose you to something stupid like this! I'm going back with you. I can't be without you Jacob!" I started to cry harder than I ever had before, leaning into his toned and muscular chest as he held me tightly to him until I stopped my hissy fit.

"No Jade. I'm not going back. I'm going where you're going, no matter what. I told you. You're my imprint, and if I walked away now, it would literally, kill me. I'll _never, _ever leave your side Jade. I love you too much to leave you. I promise."

And Jacob never broke that promise. . .


End file.
